


When Day Met the Night

by beautiful_as_endless



Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:09:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 42,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautiful_as_endless/pseuds/beautiful_as_endless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kwento? Gusto niyo bang marinig ang paborito ko?” The children’s vigorous nods made their father smile timidly - though a sparkle of mischief lit up his brown eyes. He took a deep breath and let the sound of the sea punctuate his next words. “Ito ang kwento ng isang binatang umibig sa bakunawa, at sisentang araw ng pagsuyo. Ito ang kwento kung paano kami namatay ng nanay niyo.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goyong takes a fall.

**Tell me the story of how the sun loved the moon so much that he died every night just to let her breathe.**

**Tell me the story of how the moon loved the sun so much that she died every day just to let him wake.**

* * *

_The sound of the waves crashing upon the beach provided a quiet background to the voice of one man and his eight children who sat upon a sprawling blanket that was dusted with sand._

_“Matagal pa po ata bago matapos magluto si Nanay,” a child’s voice piped up. “Magkwento naman po kayo!”_

_“Kwento? Gusto niyo bang marinig ang paborito ko?” The children’s vigorous nods made their father smile timidly - though a sparkle of mischief lit up his brown eyes. He took a deep breath and let the sound of the sea punctuate his next words. “Ito ang kwento ng isang binatang umibig sa bakunawa, at sisentang araw ng pagsuyo. Ito ang kwento kung paano kami namatay ng nanay niyo.”_

* * *

It was still quite some time before the sun was to rise from the horizon, was to reach out with its golden rays to kiss the land with its sweet light, when a bustle of activity permeated the small del Pilar household. The youngest member of the family, Goyong, was busying himself in the kitchen, boiling water for coffee while he heated up the leftover pieces of _tapa_ from yesterday’s dinner. He was all of twenty-three, tall and sturdily built, his once fair skin tanned by days of working under the sun.

The crowing of roosters provided a familiar background as he hummed under his breath, preparing the breakfast table while the rest of his family slumbered on. The sweet October air ruffled the old, worn out curtains, cooling down the usual stifling heat of the kitchen.

Soft footsteps preceded his parents’ arrival.

“Si bunso talaga, nag-abala pa ng almusal,” his father said with a proud smile. “Ilang araw ka nang gumigising ng maaga. Sigurado ka bang wala ka pang nililigawan sa bayan?”

Goyong shrugged with a smile before he turned to his parents to serve breakfast. “Wala naman po.”

“Kelan ka nga ba maguuwi ng babae dito, _hijo_?” his mother asked as she sipped her coffee. “Tignan mo ang kuya mo, malapit nang ikasal sa panganay ng mga del Rosario.”

His smile never faded as he began to mix up his own coffee. “Saka nalang po yung asawa,” he told them jovially. “Mas maganda na din po siguro na tumulong na lang po muna ako dito.”

The gold and red rays of the rising sun greeted him when he stepped out of the house. His brother was standing under the mango tree at the very edge of the corn field, eyes fixed upon the horizon. Julian was a year older, taller and stockier than his slender brother. He greatly resembled his brother, from the noticeably brown eyes, pretty features, to the fair skin that had been tanned by days of toil under the sun.

“Ang sabi ni Tatay, magpahinga ka muna ngayon. Mukhang gagala ka nanaman,” he noted. He stared at his brother, the bags under the younger man’s eyes. “Hindi ka parin ba nakakatulog ng maayos? Yung panaginip parin ba yan?”

Goyong nodded and averted his gaze. It was always the same since shortly after his eighteenth birthday - the flames that consumed him and the weeping woman at the periphery of his vision. “Napagusapan kasi namin ni Vicente na pupunta kami sa bayan ngayon. Nangako kami kay Ate Tina na tutulong kami sa pag-aayos para sa fiesta.”

“Ah, sigurado ka bang wala ka lang binibisitang babae doon?” Julian raised an eyebrow.

“Wala talaga!” Goyong chuckled and excused himself. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

The hustle and bustle of the town proper was a pleasantly familiar scene to Goyong. The sights and smells of the marketplace and the old church overlooking them always comforted him after another bout of his confusing dreams. Colorful streamers and flags lined the main road as the preparations for the oncoming fiesta was underway. There were only two days left before the time honored saturnalia gripped the townsfolk.

The sweet tolling of church bells sang of the end of morning Mass, carried away by the cool breeze that caressed everyone’s faces as they spilled into the cobblestone courtyard. Goyong’s best friend, Vicente Enriquez, waved at the older ladies who frequented the church. Goyong merely nodded to them politely, anxious over the fact that they might set him up with some girl or another _yet again._

The cool, shadowed interior of the old church provided a contrast with the sunny courtyard and its heat. The old images of religious figures painted along the domed roof of the altar amidst the swirling night sky and a crescent moon drew Goyong’s eyes, despite the fact that he had been seeing them since childhood.  A trio of young people sat at the frontmost pews, talking quietly amongst themselves. They stopped as they noticed the approaching newcomers.

“Akala ko di na kayo dadating.” The acting _hermana mayor_ of the year’s celebration, Tina del Rosario, greeted them with a warm smile. “Buti nakatakas kayo sa bukid?”

“Walang naman kasing masyadong gagawin ngayon, ate.” Goyong smiled back at the woman who would be marrying his brother in two months’ time. She had always been kind to him, even before Julian started courting her. “Saka nangako naman kaming tutulong, diba?”

“Talaga bang tutulong lang kayo para sa _fiesta_ kaya kayo nandito?” One of the owners of the town’s biggest poultry farm, Eduardo Rusca, leaned forward from his spot with a chuckle. His mouth was half full with _ensaymada,_ as usual. “Sigurado ba kayong hindi lang kayo pumoporma sa mga dalaga, ha?”

Vicente shook his head and elbowed his friend. “Saka na yang panliligaw na yan, magiipon muna kami ni Goyong para makapagaral ulit!”

“Sayang nga at hindi kayo nagtagal ni Josefa, ano?” Tina mused.

Jose Bernal, the other owner of the town’s poultry farm, turned to face the group. After hitting it big and buying the farm from the previous owners who have moved away to America, it was difficult to believe that Jose and Rusca were once in the same high school class as Goyong. “Mahirap maniwalang hindi pa nanliligaw yung mga mokong na ito. Goyong, hindi pa ba nanghihingi ng apo sayo si Tata Selong?”

Rusca rummaged in his backpack and took out two boxes that were labelled as salted eggs, handing them to the newcomers. “Ayan, oh, para sa mga nililigawan niyo.”

“Ang kulit, sabi na ngang wala!” argued Goyong. He pointed to the alcove containing the figure of their town’s patron. “Alam ng Birhen ng Santo Rosario yan.”

“Wag ka nang makulit, _masarap ang itlog,_ ” Rusca said. “Para sainyo talaga yan.”

“Sa totoo lang, handa na halos ang lahat para sa Biyernes,” Tina admitted. “Medyo nagkulang lang yung mga binili naming mga bulaklak para sa prusisyon. Naubusan kasi ng perang pambili.”

Goyong’s thoughts wandered to the woods at the edge of town and the wildflowers that he frequently spotted. He went foraging there every now and then, confident that he had ventured farther than most members of their community ever had. They feared the spirits said to haunt the area, but he believed in none of those. After all, none of them had taken or killed him yet, have they?

“Pwede naman akong pumunta sa gubat,” he volunteered. “Madami akong makukuha doon.”

“Delikado sa gubat. Hindi ba doon nawala si Mang Rafael noong minsan?” said Rusca. The smile faded from his face, replaced by worry. “Diba nga sabi nila na nagmumulto parin doon yung bakunawa na pinatay nila noon? Kaya nga nabuntis yung anak ni Aling Marina noong minsan eh! Hinalay daw nung multo!”

“Kwento lang yun, gago,” Jose quipped, hitting his business partner’s arm with a light swat.

Goyong had heard the story of the _bakunawa_ \- the dragon who caused eclipses - and her lover whom the townsfolk burned to death two hundred years ago, but knew it as just a story. After all, who would believe in the _encantos_ and _diwatas_ of old in modern times? Still, he understood why people feared the woods. People got lost in there every now and then, after all.

“Kabisado ko yung gubat,” he said. “Akong bahala sa mga bulaklak. Bigyan niyo ako hanggang bukas ng gabi.”

* * *

They stopped by the Reyes family’s general merchandise and grocery shop before heading home. The busy store seemed to be but a faint echo of the bustling town outside its four walls. It was bigger than it had been when Goyong was a child who followed his father around during another round of vegetable deliveries, almost as familiar as his home and the fields. The owners’ youngest daughter, Adela, was standing at the small stock room at the back, counting sealed crates. She turned as they approached though, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

She had just been back for a few weeks, having just finished her business course in Manila. Goyong supposed she had grown prettier during her time away from town, but he still couldn’t feel any attraction toward her.

Of course, Vicente stared at her the way he always did - with half amazement and half longing.

“Pupunta pala kayo ng bayan, di niyo man lang ako sinabihan.” Adela dusted her hands and put down the ledger she was scribbling on. “Edi sana nasamahan ko na kayo sa hermana?”

“Ayos lang yun, ikaw naman,” Goyong said, oblivious to Vicente’s small glare. “Hindi naman siguro kami maliligaw.” He told her of their meeting, and his offer to forage for flowers in the forest.

“Delikado sa gubat,” Adela told him with a frown. “Madaming naliligaw at nadidisgrasya doon, diba?”

He smiled and shrugged. “Kabisado ko na yun.”

“Matagal nang pumupunta sa gubat si Goyong at di naman siya nawawala,” Vicente said a little too sharply. “Hindi naman _totoo_ yung mga encanto sa gubat.” He didn’t sound too convinced, though.

“Wala naman akong sinasabing totoo sila,” Adela shot back patiently. She turned to Goyong. “Ah, ngayon ko lang nakita yung pendant na suot mo.”

Goyong looked down to the pendant his mother gave him back during his first foray to the woods, four years ago. It was just a simple thing made of old bronze, shaped like the crescent moon. “Pampaswerte daw, sabi ni Nanay - para di daw ako kunin ng kaluluwa ng bakunawa kung dadayo ako sa gubat.” His fingers brushed against the cool metal. “Hindi naman ako naniniwala doon sa bakunawa pero sinusuot ko parin para hindi nalang nagaalala sina Nanay at Tatay.”

Adela’s laughter filled the stuffy room as she pinched his cheek. “Mabait na anak ka talaga, ano?” she noted. “Oh siya, mukhang madami pa kayong dapat gawin. Saka nalang tayo magusap ulit.”

As they walked out of the room, Goyong couldn’t help but notice Vicente’s gaze lingering upon their childhood friend.

* * *

The dark canopy of leaves gave the woods the feel of an early twilight, though it couldn’t have been more than midafternoon. Goyong clutched his bag, staring at the measly assortment of flowers that he brazenly plucked, knowing that they still were far from enough. It seemed like the flowers of the forest despised the changing seasons, leaving him with a sparse assortment. Their patron had never let him and his family down in their times of need, and he did not want to disappoint her - not when the _fiesta_ was so close.

He knew that he would have to delve deeper into the woods for more.

It felt like he had been walking for lifetimes beneath the overarching branches of the trees that leached the comforting sunlight away from the forest floor when he spotted the most beautiful fire orchids intertwined among the higher branches of a tree. It was going to be a long and dangerous climb, but he knew he had to get those flowers.

Muscles straining, he hauled himself up the tree deftly, in a risky dance of fluid motion that he had grown accustomed to over the years. Despite the accidents he’d heard of, he had never feared these climbs.

Overconfidence was his downfall.

The flowers were just a few more feet away. He had made it to one of the higher branches of the trees, testing his weight before continuing, when it broke under his grip and sent him plunging down. His forehead smacked against a swaying branch before he landed upon the grassy forest floor, and everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so napanood ko kasi yung debosyon noong isang araw at di ko maalis sa isip ko yung mga AU possbilities nito and this is the closest thing I could get -- a multichaptered fic by manang yours truly. Hihi.


	2. Hiwaga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg meets a girl. The town worries. :3

_The sun had barely risen when the members of the del Pilar household found themselves flitting from door to door._

_The sun was at the fringes of the horizon, clutching at the hems of the night sky’s skirts, when Julian knocked at the Enriquezes’ door. His fingers were stiff from the cold embrace of dawn, his stomach growling faintly from hunger._

_A drowsy Vicente answered the door, dressed in a ratty shirt and basketball shorts, his hair touseled from sleep. “Kuya?” he croaked. “Ang aga pa ah.”_

_“Nandyan ba si Goyong? Hindi kasi siya umuwi kagabi.” Julian had to stop for a while, trying so hard to stop his voice from quivering. He couldn’t let the quietly mounting fear in him escalate. Everyone knew that the woods were dangerous, though townsfolk’s reasons varied from the supernatural bakunawa’s ghost to the mundane bandits and rebels._

_Vince went pale at his words. “Si Goyong? Hindi ko siya nakita magmula nung pumunta siya sa gubat kahapon.”_

_Dread smothered the rest of Julian’s being. The Enriquez household was there best bet if Goyong was too tired to walk all the way home. As much as he hated to say it, it seemed like his brother was still in the forest._

* * *

Goyong wasn’t sure exactly how long he blacked out, but he woke up to the throbbing pain of his head and the darkness of true twilight. He sat up slowly, fighting off the urge to pass out. He was definitely hurt, and he needed help. He stood up shakily, feeling the entire world spin as he picked up his basket of flowers.

That was when he heard the singing.

It was a woman’s voice, high and clear and beautiful, resounding through the shadows and lingering embers of the dying sun. He remembered the stories of people being lured away by the ghost of the bakunawa, the serpentine dragon who apparently ate the moon. He knew he shouldn’t believe in such childish tales, but curiosity got the best of him. After all, what kind of person would stay in the supposedly haunted woods after sunset?

He followed the voice against his better judgement. He stumbled dizzily through the woods, brushing swaying stems and branches aside as he went off the beaten path. 

The singing stirred something in his core, propelling him forward. The sounds of a gurgling river greeted him as he brushed away some swaying branches and walked into a clearing. Goyong had to stop and catch his breath as perched atop a rocky outcrop was a _woman_. She was a sight to behold, clad in a pearly dress that made her glow against the moonlight shining above them. She stopped singing as he approached, and a flurry of warmth and chill battled for dominance within him.

It was the crying woman from his dreams, the most beautiful lady he had ever beheld. Long, wavy dark hair framed her face which was both fierce and delicate. She stood up, every movement emphasizing the swell of her breasts and the curve of her hips.

“Dumudugo yung ulo mo,” she said, her voice high and clear and ethereal.

“Ano?” Confusion set in as another wave of dizziness hit him, reminding him why he was trying to find his way out of the woods. He raised a hand to his forehead, feeling something wet and warm and sticky smear his fingers. His knees began to wobble as he tried to take another step forward.

“Bingi ka ba?” The worry on the woman’s face was the last thing he saw before his vision turned into a blur that faded into black.

* * *

He dreamed of the flames and the woman again.

* * *

He was warm and comfortable despite the throbbing pain in his head. His eyes slowly opened to behold an unfamiliar room. He was lying on a wooden bed that would have fit two, the early morning breeze blowing through the open windows, making the curtains billow and dance like a fluttering spirit. He raised a hand to his head, which was tightly wrapped with a strip of clean yellow cloth. He seemed to be fine aside from that, though.

He sat up, slowly regaining his bearings. His world spun in a dizzying rate and he had to lie back down again. The curtains serving as the entrance to the room fluttered, and the woman from last night stepped in, wearing a pale gold blouse and a matching skirt, her hair now tied up in a braid. She smiled primly as she noticed him watching and stepped closer.

His breath caught as she sat at the edge of the bed, watching him intently. He noticed her irises, which were shaped like crescents. Despite having never believed in the supernatural before, he was sure, without a doubt, that she was not human.

“Buti naman at gising ka na,” she said wryly, reaching out to touch his head. “Wala akong masyadong nagawa para sa sugat mo - nawalan ka kasi ng malay.”

“Salamat parin.” The flurry of questions stopped dead in his throat. He knew that she probably knew what his dreams meant, but he was afraid of angering her. “Ako si Gregorio, pero tawagin mo nalang akong Goyong.”

She smiled tightly and leaned back, as if hesitating over something. “May kapangyarihan ang mga pangalan, Goyong, lalo na sa mga encanto at diwata. Ingatan mo ang iyo.” She stood over him, her brown eyes flickering. “Marami silang ipinangalan sa akin - karamihan galing sa takot, at kaunting dahil sa paghanga. Pero maaari mo akong tawaging Poleng.”

_Poleng_. Once again, it struck a chord that he could not truly comprehend. It all felt so familiar. “Hindi ka tao.”

“Hindi nga.” Her expression closed off. She reached out to undo the wrappings on his head. “Mapanganib ako.”

“Isa ka bang diwata?” He stared in curiosity as her fingers touched his forehead gently. Her hands glowed faintly, a golden glyph drifting around it for a fleeting moment. The pain started to ease up as the light faded.

Unfortunately, she did not deign to answer his question. It was enough for him, though. “Matagal na akong hindi nakakagamot ng mga sugat kaya kailangan kong maghintay hanggang magising ka.”

He smiled and tapped his forehead as she withdrew her touch. “Salamat ulit.” He watched as she stepped away, toward the door. “Ang akala nila sa bayan, kaluluwa ng bakunawa ang nandito sa gubat. Nagkamali sila, ano?”

“Nagkamali nga sila.” Poleng’s smile faded. “Hindi dapat malaman ng mga tao sa iyong bayan na nandito ako, naiintindihan mo?”

Knowing the town’s fear of the supernatural, Goyong had to admit that she was right. It would be better for them not to know. “Pangako, hindi nila malalaman.”

“Madami nang sumira ng pangako nila sa akin,” she noted before leaving him alone with nothing but his tumultuous thoughts and unasked questions.

* * *

He found her cooking in a small kitchen, humming quietly to herself as the smell of fried eggs wafted in the air. She turned as he approached. “Kaya mo na bang bumalik sa bayan?” she asked warily.

“Kakayanin.” All his aches were gone, but he had a feeling that he wouldn’t find her again if he left. He needed answers to his question. “Bago ako umalis, umaasa sana ako na masagot mo ang tanong ko.”

“Hindi ako kagaya ni Alunsina na dinadayo upang sumagot ng mga tanong.” Poleng’s voice was calm and airy, but there was something uncomfortable about her words. “May mga bagay din na mas mabuti nang hindi mabigyan ng sagot.”

He told her of his dreams, of the fire and fear and pain. He told her of the woman who had her face, her tears and her sorrow and her mourning. She turned back to preparing their breakfast, quietly taking in his words.

“May kasagutan ako sa mga tanong mo - ngunit di ko maaaring sabihin ito ng basta basta.” Her voice broke at those words. “Mas mabuti pang umuwi ka na, tao.”

“Walang taong uuwi hangga’t hindi niya nakukuha yung mga sagot na hanap niya,” Goyong argued obstinately.

Poleng’s lip twitched as she set down plates heaped with rice and eggs on the small wooden table. She moved with surprising speed until she stood before him, holding her hand out. Upon her small, smooth palm was his pendant, the crescent moon almost aglow against her skin.

“Tanggapin mo ito at huwag mong aalisin sa iyong pagkatao,” she said, her voice but a whisper. “May bakas ito ng kapangyarihan ng isang encanto upang ilayo ka sa panganib at sakit.”

He graciously let her slip the string necklace around his neck, feeling goosebumps at her touch. “Pero hindi mo parin sinasagot ang tanong ko.”

“Mukhang disidido ka na, ngunit hindi basta basta ibinibigay ang ganitong mga kasagutan, Goyong. Kailangang ipakita mo muna sa akin na karapat dapat ka dito.” She looked up at him, a feral, draconic smile on her face. “Isang malaking sikreto ang hinihingi mo mula sa akin. Patunayan mo ang sarili mo - gawin mo ang mga pagsubok na ibibigay ko sa iyo.”

“Kahit ano pa yan.” He needed answers, felt that they were of utmost importance. “Gagawin ko yan.”

“ _Siya nawa_.” At her words, a strange silver glyph flared up around them, as if sealing his fate into a binding, magical contract.

“ _Siya nawa_ ,” he echoed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tungunu hihi


	3. Mortal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1-3 of 60, commence!

_ Dust swirled from the streets as Vicente made his way to the del Rosario family’s dress shop. The sun was hanging so high up in the sky, its vivid rays lighting up his every step. Worry danced in his thoughts as he paused on the sidewalk to lace his shoes. His parents warned him of the bakunawa, assured him that the tales that some townsfolk deemed as mere superstition had a grain of truth in it. After all, most of them still feared the forest and the sudden disappearances that happened under its leafy canopy. _

_ Tina del Rosario was arguing quietly with Julian when he stepped into the dress shop, but they both fell quiet and looked up when he approached. They looked up and gave him worried smiles. _

_ “Mag isa ka ngayon,” Tina noted, setting aside a notebook on her desk. “Totoo ba itong sinasabi ni Hulyano na nawawala si Goyong?” _

_ “Totoo nga po, ate.” Vicente noticed the look of warning on Julian’s face. He shut his mouth, looking down. _

_ “Nagtanan ata siya,” Julian said, obviously lying through his teeth. It seemed like the del Pilars didn’t want the rest of the town to know that Goyong went missing in the forest. _

_ Tina looked bothered by that. “Si Goyong? Magtatanan bago ang piyesta? Eh mas deboto pa yan sa birhen kaysa sa akin! Saka yung mga bulaklak na pinangako niya, paano na yan?” _

_ Julian took her hand gently. The simple gesture sent an odd twinge down Vicente’s gut. “Hahanap tayo ng paraan para maremedyuhan yan. Pag umuwi na si bunso, sigurado akong sermon ang abot niyan.” _

_ “Dapat lang,” Vicente said darkly. He remembered the tales of the bakunawa, of how the moon darkened when the villagers burned his lover to death. He hoped Goyong was safe and still alive. _

* * *

 

The sun was shining brightly when Goyong followed Poleng through the spacious wooden house, their bare feet barely making any sound as they made it to the wide porch that overlooked the lovely forest clearing that bathed in the vivid rays of sunlight. He had to admit that the place was beautiful and made him feel quite at home. A wave of quiet nostalgia struck him, making him ache for something he couldn’t even understand.

"Ngayon lang ulit ako nakakita ng taong katulad mo," Poleng noted as she stood barefoot at the edge of the porch, stretching as she took a breath of fresh morning air. She whirled around to face him with a bright, mischievous grin. "Hindi ka natatakot sa akin kahit alam mong mapanganib ako. Ikaw pa nga itong nagpumilit na lumapit dahil sa mga katanungan mo."

Goyong looked down, feeling his cheeks burn red. He felt like a very old schoolboy all of a sudden. "Hindi naman ako dapat matakot sayo ah," he pointed out, noting that he sounded like a fool. "Mabait ka naman sa akin ah. Ginamot mo pa nga yung sugat ko, diba? Pumayag ka din namang sagutin yung mga tanong ko."

"Kung magagawa mo ang mga pagsubok ko," interjected Poleng.

"Sinabi ko namang gagawin ko yung mga pagsubok mo - kahit ano pa man sila," he told her. He closed his eyes, trying to bring up memories of his disturbing dreams again. He would get his answers soon.

He trusted Poleng to fulfill her promise. He could still recall that silvery glow that engulfed the two of them after they struck their deal, and he was subconsciously aware of the fact that it bound the two of them together until they fulfilled both sides of the agreement. He would complete his challenges and she would give him his answers.

"Hindi naman kita pahihirapan agad," Poleng noted with a grin. "Gusto muna kitang makilala sa mga susunod na tatlong araw kaya heto muna ang aking unang pagsubok - tulungan mo ako sa mga gawaing bahay."

That seemed easy enough, though Goyong was sure that it wouldn't stay that way for a long time. "Handa na ako," he told her.

She gave him an odd, wistful look as she led him to the chicken coop a small distance away from the house. "Dito tayo magumpisa, kailangan na nating linisin ito."

She bombarded him with questions - how life outside the forest was, his family, his friends. She didn't seem to believe him when he said that he had no sweetheart, denied that he had any feelings for that female friend he had at home. Well, it was true and he knew it. Adela was nothing more than a sister to him.

She was barely forthcoming with her own stories, though she hinted that she was quite ancient - saw the rise and fall of leaders and communities that existed before Spain colonized the country.

"Isang bata lamang ako sa tingin ng mga ibang encanto," she noted with surprising sadness as she helped him to return the chickens and their nests from a corner of the porch. She hoisted four chickens into her arms and marched back to the shiny, clean coop.

She noted that she had a family but only knew her sister - who was long dead. Even her only friend had been dead long before the days of Spanish conquest. Her face only darkened when he asked about a lover, so he supposed that didn't end well either.

_ Bakunawa _ . Goyong quelled treacherous thoughts away from his head. If she wanted to kill him, she would already have gotten so many chances to do so since last night.

After a quick lunch, Goyong started to clean the porch, scrubbing it with a brush and soapy water. As the sun began to set, Poleng slipped into the house, promising dinner for him. He wasn't sure what pushed him to finish the rest of his work quickly - his hunger, or the chance to talk to Poleng over another meal.

He finished as the last vestiges of sunlight lingered at the very edge the horizon, casting a muted, rosy glow in the otherwise dark clearing. He stepped into the house, rubbing his sore neck. He took a moment to finally appreciate the architecture of the house. It reminded him of those old Spanish buildings he found in a high school library book.

Inside, odd, brilliant lights cast a white glow on the corridor as he made his way to the kitchen. They didn't seem to need electricity but they were as bright as the fluorescent bulbs back home. The smell of cooking dinner wafted through the kitchen, making Goyong's stomach rumble.

Poleng was waiting in the kitchen, dinner already on the solid wood table. Her eyes were trained upon him, studying him with the curiosity of a kitten. She said nothing, but he caught her sneaking glances at him all throughout their meal.

She insisted that he take the only bed that night. "Ikaw ang bisita dito. Wala naman akong problema kung matutulog ako sa banig."

"Nakakahiya naman sayo, ako na nga itong nagpumilit para sa mga sagot eh," he replied, arms crossed. He plunked down on the mattress in question with an obstinate look on his face. "Ako na sa banig, sayo na yung kama."

They ended up sleeping on opposite sides of the bed just to stop the argument.

The next day was spent in something that was starting to feel like routine. It also felt vaguely familiar to Goyong. The work that day was lighter as all he had to do was wash the dishes and sweep the floor. Poleng asked him more questions about his home - what it was like to live in the modern times and what they did for a living.

He answered her willingly, wondering how long she had been living in the forest alone. “Pwede ka rin namang sumama sakin kung gusto mong makita yung buhay sa labas ng gubat,” he noted.

Poleng froze, her eyes locking into his in a  _ terrifying  _ manner. A mixture of grief and anger filled her gaze. “Hindi na ako maaaring umalis ng gubat na ito,” she said, closing off the conversation for the moment.

Neither of them spoke until they fell asleep that night, still lying on opposite sides of the bed. Poleng reeked of so much grief, it seemed like she could barely keep her tears at bay. Goyong's back burned, as if sensing her presence behind him. He yearned to pull her into his arms and reassure her, which was probably a surefire way for her to burn him to cinders or lay some kind of curse on him. It was all awfully familiar and yet all he got was a headache whenever he tried to recall why he felt that way.

He woke up alone the next day yet again, the room feeling colder and darker without Poleng despite the brilliant sunlight filtering in through the window. He was down to the last set of clothes that he took with him to the forest and wondered if he would be able to wash his clothes before the day ended.

For the first time in three days, he couldn't hear any bustling activity from the kitchen. Poleng was nowhere to be found, and she hadn't left anything for him to eat. Afraid to intrude on anything, he padded out of the house and into the porch. He found her standing at the edge of the clearing, picking up a basket.

She turned as he approached and smiled. She raised the basket, which was full to brimming with vegetables, some flour, a bottle of cooking oil and what looked like fresh chicken meat. "Pasensya na't hindi ako agad nagising para magluto," she said apologetically. "Kinailangan ko ding kunin ang iniiwan nilang alay para sa akin."

"Alay?" Goyong asked a little blankly.

She flitted toward him, a hint of mischief in her eyes. It seemed like whatever melancholy had taken over her the previous day has finally faded. "Hindi ba't sinabi mo na nga sa akin? Isa akong diwata. May mga tao sa bayan sa may norte na nagiiwan ng mga alay na pagkain sa akin kada tatlong araw."

"Bakit? May kasalanan ba sila sayo?" He recalled the stories that he heard when he was in elementary school.

She shook her head. "Wala naman. Simpleng alay lamang ito bilang respeto daw sa diwata ng gubat." She herded him back into the house and to the kitchen.

Setting down the basket on the table, she looked up at him with a wry smile. ‘Isasama ko na ito sa unang pagsubok mo - ikaw ang magluluto ng almusal ngayon.”

“Ako?” Goyong blinked, mind already cycling through everything he could cook at home. He followed her around as she told him where everything was in the kitchen. She helped him heat up the stove with strips of wood, starting up a fire with a wave of her hand and a flash of bright red glyphs. He picked out two eggs, the flour, and the chicken, mixing up a batter as he heated up oil on an old frying pan. It was time that he educated the beautiful  _ diwata  _ about modern food.

“Ano yan?” Poleng asked, peering as he started frying. “Ang bango.”

He shrugged. “Pritong manok. Di ka pa ba nakatikim niyan?”

She shook her head. She watched him, wide eyed, as she set the table to help him out. “Marunong ka palang magluto,” she noted gently.

“Oo naman, ako pa?” He sat down across the table from her and pushed the plate of chicken toward her. “Tikman mo, oh.”

After a tentative bite, Poleng’s dark eyes lit up in amazement. “Bakit ngayon ko lang natikman to?” she asked, leaning forward. “Hindi ka lang pala marunong magluto, masarap din pala! Dapat ata ikaw na ang magtrabaho sa kusina habang nadirito ka!”

He felt himself turning red at her compliment. It also sent a strange flutter down his stomach, but he decided to ignore it. He couldn’t harbor some kind of boyish crush on her. “Kung gusto mo, ayos lang naman sa akin. Lagi naman kaming nagluluto ng kuya ko sa bahay para hindi na gaanong mapagod si Nanay.”

“Mabuti ka talagang anak. Hindi ka ba nangungulila sa kanila?” Poleng asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Medyo, pero sinabi ko naman sayo. Kailangan ko ng sagot.” Goyong stared her in the eye. Magical binding contract or not, he was there to stay until he finished his challenges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pasensya na sa late update, medj napabusy huhuhu.


	4. Luna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3.5 - Day 4

Goyong was awfully aware of the fact that Poleng was right beside him as he cleaned the dishes. Her fingers brushed lightly against his as she reached for a rag, sending a flash of warmth through him. He looked up, turning red at the sight of her impish grin.

"Siguro'y naisip mo na din na magtatagal ang pananatili mo rito," she said as they finished their work on the kitchen.

He nodded slowly, confused. "Oo, bakit?"

"Mukhang hindi ka naman nagdala ng maraming damit upang pumarito sa gubat ng matagal," she continued as she motioned for him to follow her back to the bedroom. "Kailangan mo ng damit."

"Pwede naman akong maglaba araw araw," he told her. "May ilog naman ata dito."

She shook her head with a snort. "Hindi naman ako papayag na magpagod ka para sa sarili mo. Baka hindi mo na magawa ang mga pagsubok na ibibigay ko sa iyo. Alisin mo ang mga suot mo."

He felt his cheeks burn red at that. "A-Ano?"

"Alisin mo yung damit mo," she said slowly. She whipped out a small box from a drawer and turned to him with a small, wry grin. "Susukatin kita nang makagawa ako ng damit."

He removed his shirt self consciously, letting it fall down to the floor. Next came his pants, leaving him down to his underwear. Her eyes roamed over his bare body curiously before she looked up to meet his gaze.

His cheeks turned impossibly redder at that. "May problema ba?"

"Wala." Her smile grew impossibly wider as she took out what looked like a long strip of silvery ribbon, using it to meticulously take his measurements. Her touch was feather light and warm, making him shudder involuntarily especially when her hands lingered on his chest and waist.

It probably took no time at all and yet it felt like forever. She sent him off to bathe in a nearby stream afterward, armed with what looked like homemade soap and his other set of clothes. He took his sweet time to scrub himself clean, wondering why everything felt awfully familiar to him.

"Mabuti na ring malaman mo siguro ang ikalawang pagsubok mo," she said over lunch. "Simple lamang ito. Bukas, gawan mo ako ng isang korona mula sa mga pinakamagandang bulaklak sa gubat - mga bulaklak na yari sa liwanag ng buwan."

He mulled her words over in his mind, wondering if he would ever understand them by the time he set off to look for these flowers.

He woke up in a sweat shortly after midnight, dreaming of the fire and the weeping girl for the first time since he started sleeping in the same bed with Poleng. He realized that he was alone in the bed, and it filled him with some sense of foreboding. He sat up and headed for the window, gazing up at the eerily dark forest clearing. He looked up at the sky as he saw that the moon had turned a deep, coppery red.

He stepped out of the room, worried that something may have happened to Poleng. He could hear faint sounds of sobbing coming from outside the house. Goosebumps rising, he made his way to the dark porch and into the clearing that spilled from it.

The moon seemed larger now that he was outside, taking in the red hue that his science teacher once described as a full lunar eclipse. Poleng was sitting on a tree branch, weeping. She was still dressed in her gossamer white dress, her dark hair swaying with the soft wind.

"Poleng?" he called out, concern coloring his voice.

She sniffed and looked around for a while before she finally saw him at the foot of the tree. She rapidly wiped her tears and leapt from the tree branch with alarming agility. She landed right in front of him, her lips wobbling. "Pasensya na. Nagising ba kita?" she asked.

He shook his head and reached forward hesitantly to wipe the remaining tears away from her face. "Ayos lang. May problema ba?"

She looked down as she herded him back inside, putting on a brave face. "Isang taong matagal nang pumanaw." She led the way back into the room and sat on one corner. "Maaari ba akong humingi ng yakap ngayong gabi?"

It was a simple, innocent question, but it was enough to sent an old jolt down Goyong's spine. He flopped down on his side of the bed and held out his arms. "Pwede naman, kung makakatulong yun."

She let him enfold her in his arms, her own hands resting on his waist. She rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes. "Maraming salamat, anak ng araw," she murmured before drifting off to sleep.

His fourth day dawned warm and bright as if attempting to dry away the encanto's tears from last night. He was lying alone on the bed, surprised that he didn't wake when Poleng left. He sat up and found her cooking in the kitchen, humming quietly as if nothing happened last night.

She looked up as he approached and nodded to him. “Kamusta ang tulog mo?”

“Maayos naman,” he said as he took his customary seat as she set down some plates on the table.

“Alam kong mas gusto ko na ikaw ang magluto sa bahay ngunit nahihiya naman ako sa nangyari kagabi kaya ako na ang nagluto ngayon,” she told him before taking her seat. “Maraming salamat.”

The sun was shining brightly, beautifully, when he stepped into the porch to start his second challenge. He was dressed in a new white shirt and gray pants from Poleng, his empty backpack slung across one shoulder.  _ Gawan mo ako ng isang korona mula sa mga pinakamagandang bulaklak sa gubat - mga bulaklak na yari sa liwanag ng buwan _ . He had no idea what his next challenge meant and he hoped that it would become clear in time.

Poleng stopped him before he headed to the woods, though. “Tiyak akong hindi ak pa nagagawi dito sa parte ng kagubatan kung saan nakatago ang aking tahanan.”

“Hindi pa nga,” he admitted. “Baka matagal na tayong nagkita kung nagawi ako dito noon.”

She smiled and reached out to cup one of his cheeks with a soft hand. She pulled him into a brief kiss, a flash of silver surrounding them until she pulled away. “Ayan,” she told him. “Binasbasan na kita upang hindi ka maligaw. Kapag gusto mo nang bumalik dito, tutulungan ka ng kagubatan upang makabalik ka sa akin.”

He smiled and bowed his head, wondering if the kiss was necessary for her to work her magic on him. “Salamat. Pangako, babalik ako  _ sayo. _ ”

He set off into the woods, wondering what kind of flowers he was supposed to be looking for. He knew that Poleng wouldn’t elaborate, as it was part of his challenge. He wandered aimlessly among the leafy canopy, his thoughts going off in tangents. He couldn’t stop thinking about the kiss, even if it was just part of her magic. It was maddening, despite the fact that he knew his place as a human.

Hours and hours passed. He found so many wildflowers in these unfamiliar parts of the woods and yet none of them were what he was looking for. He was sure that he would recognize the flowers in question once he found them.

He began to count the days in his head and was struck by the realization that it was already Friday, the seventh of October. The townsfolk were probably knee deep in their revelries as the  _ fiesta  _ was underway. He, as a devotee, should have been in the thick of it and yet he was surprised to realize that he didn’t  _ mind  _ his absence.

The sun was sinking low in the west and the moon was on the rise in the east when he found himself in a small trail that he hadn’t explored yet. A faint, sweet scent that was vaguely familiar to him suddenly filled the air, making him ache for something he couldn’t remember. He closed his eyes momentarily, embracing the nostalgia that hit him. It took him minutes to clear his mind and proceed, pushing some low hanging branches aside as he stepped into a small, overgrown path that looked like they haven’t been traversed for  _ decades. _

It was dotted with silver roses that seemed to almost glow like the moon. He blinked, remembering Poleng’s words, realizing that he had finally found what he was supposed to be looking for. He gathered as many roses as he could and set to work, fashioning a wreath out of it after a bit of trial and error.

Clutching it close to him, he found himself wondering how he would find his way back to Poleng’s home. At that mere thought, a faint tugging in his navel made itself known, gently nudging him forward. He followed the odd sensation, letting it lead him where it should, remembering Poleng’s magic yet again and how she wrought it around him with a kiss. He raised a hand to his lips briefly as he traversed the steadily darkening woods.

The sun had fully set and the moon was beginning its dance in the sky when he arrived, finding Poleng waiting for him at the porch dressed in a plain gray blouse and a blue skirt. The curious white lights that also illuminated the house were present there, emphasizing everything there was to notice about her features. He raised the crown in greeting as he closed the distance between them, and realized that the flowers were glowing faintly, as if with moonlight.

“Isang koronang gawa sa mga bulaklak na yari sa liwanag ng buwan,” she said in amazement. She bowed her head and let him crown her with his giftt. “Magaling.”

He smiled, realizing that he had fulfilled the second challenge through sheer, dumb luck. “Hindi ako magaling,” he confessed. “Sinwerte lang.”

She shook her head and turned to the door. “Halika na nga,” she said, warmth lighting up her words. “Nakatitiyak ako na gutom ka na.”

Even the fact that they were sharing a bed every night didn’t feel awkward anymore. He watched from his side of the bed as she stepped into the room, her hair still damp from her bath. She smiled as she caught his gaze and took off her top, letting it drop at the foot of the bed before she lied down beside him. “Wag kang mabahala,” she told him. “Mainit lang ngayong gabi.”

It was definitely warm, and her actions were making it feel even warmer. She took her customary place on the bed with a pensive look on her face. Concern flooded him as he remembered last night’s tears. It made him wonder just how lonely she was, living alone in the woods. “Poleng, kaibigan mo ako. Kung kailangan mo ng makakausap, andito lang ako ha?” he found himself saying.

She glanced at him, eyebrow raised. “Eh kung kailangan ko ng yakap?”

“Kung makakatulong, bakit hindi?” he said, wondering where the conversation was trying to take them.

She moved to lie down right beside him and threw an arm around his waist. He pulled her into an embrace, wondering just what exactly was happening between them. Like so many things that ocurred since he first met Poleng, it felt awfully familiar - and  _ just right _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Labyu guys.


	5. Sol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5, and then some.

_Dust swirled in the marketplace as Eduardo Rusca traversed the litter-lined streets - remnants of last night’s festivity. It was the usual beautiful and rowdy event that he had grown up with, but he knew that even the local townspeople celebrated the fiesta last night with an undercurrent of fear. Goyong del Pilar hadn’t been seen since Monday afternoon at the most, after all. There were whispers that he was lost in the forest, taken away forever by the ghost of the bakunawa that haunted it._

_Rumors - they were all rumors, he kept insisting to himself._

_There was a soft grating sound as the poultry supply shop opened. One of the owner’s sons - a teen boy named Nonong - peered out of the window and waved at him. “Kuya Adong!” he called out. “Mamaya na daw idadaan ni Tatay yung pinapasuyo niyo ni Kuya Jose.”_

_“Ayus lang yun,” Rusca said good naturedly. “Napuyat din naman kami kagabi sa fiesta kaya tulog pa si misis.”_

_“Ganun ba?” Nonong’s smile fell as he looked around anxiously. “Totoo ba yung sinasabi nila? Nawawala daw talaga si Kuya Goyong? Ilang araw na din namin siyang nakikitang hindi kasama ni Kuya Vicente. Sabi ni Nanay baka daw kinuha siya ng bakunawa.”_

_Rusca sighed. Rumors. All rumors. “Sabi lang nila yun, huy! Wag ka ngang nagpapaniwala sa mga sabi sabi ng mga matatanda! Di naman totoo yung mga bakunawa.”_

_He convinced himself that it was the truth, despite his subconscious telling him otherwise._

* * *

The soft, warm glow of the morning sun caressed Goyong’s cheek, rousing him from his sleep. Having been devoid of the dreams that had been bothering him since he was eighteen, he was warm, content, and happy. A woman was sleeping in his arms, he was comfortable on his bed, and not even his aching legs could ruin the mood.

That was, until he realized that there was a woman sleeping in his arms. Poleng’s head was resting on his chest, a small, contented smile on her face. One of her arms was still thrown around his waist, and her bare torso was pressed against him. Warmth flooded in his cheeks as he completed his observations.

Poleng shifted, her hair tickling his chin. She let out a soft, catlike yowl as she looked up at him with those pretty brown eyes of hers. “Magandang umaga,” she greeted. “Sana’y hindi ko naabala ang tulog mo.”

“Hindi ka naman malikot matulog,” He couldn’t help but mirror her smile. He watched as she slowly sat up, her hair tickling his face.

“May nakatabi ka na bang babae noon?” she asked casually as she flicked her hair behind her. “Dahil may lalake na akong isinama sa kama noon.”

“Wala.” Her statement did not come as a surprise to him as he knew that beings like Poleng took mortal lovers throughout the ages. His eyes roamed along her body, forgetting the propriety that had been drilled into his head since youth, fighting the temptation to touch her inappropriately - that was, until he saw a small yet gaping red wound in the middle of her chest. His gut twinged with worry at the sight of it, wondering if it was what made her weep at night. Despite his lack of knowledge in medicine, he was sure that it was deep enough to be fatal had she been human.

Poleng cleared her throat, bringing his attention to her face. She slowly picked up the blouse she discarded that night and pulled it on. “Magluluto na ako ng almusal. Doon na natin pagusapan ang susunod mong pagsubok.” A guarded expression filled her face as she slipped out of the room, leaving him wondering if he did anything wrong.

He cared not if she called him a coward, it took him a while to pluck up his courage and follow her to the kitchen. He was afraid of angering her - and he knew it wasn’t simply because of the answers that he was seeking from her. During the past six days, he had come to respect her, admire her, and he valued the fragile trust that she had given him.

He could hear her singing as he made his way to the kitchen, singing in an old tongue that had snippets of words that he could understand. He felt something burning in his gut as he heard it, wondering why she was so sad. He cleared his throat as he approached, making her stop.

She turned, a tray full of bread in hand. She couldn’t possibly have finished baking so quickly - another reminder that she truly was not human. He remembered how fast she finished sewing clothes for him, noted that it could only have been done with magic.

He watched her carefully set the tray on the table, observed every slightest movement. It all seemed too familiar to him. “Pasensya na kung may nagawa man akong hindi dapat.”

She looked up, her face blank. “Wala kang ginawang mali.” She tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear as she sat on her usual place. “May naalala lang ako.”

He wanted to ask about her wound, but decided against it. She would tell him if she wanted to. He focused on the task at hand instead. “Anong pagsubok ang gagawin ko ngayon, magandang diwata?”

A hint of redness colored her cheeks at his words. “Samahan mo akong maglaba ngayon sa ilog,” she said. “Kailangan ko ang tulong mo doon.”

“Tulong sa paglalaba?” he asked.

The old mischief returned to her features. “Hindi ko kailangan ng tulong sa paglalaba, Goyong.”

* * *

Storm clouds were brewing in the horizon despite the patches of sunlight that filtered through the clearing when he followed Poleng out of the house. He was carrying a wicker basket of laundry, tailing her as they headed through an unfamiliar path in the woods. The wind tugged at his hair as they walked, whispering of a looming torrential downpour later that day. It was an otherwise lovely morning, and he supposed they should be making the most out of the sunshine while it lasted.

They were back in the river where he first saw her. 

The hair on the back of his neck prickled at this sudden realization. Poleng paused as her bare feet touched the edge of the river, a small frown on her pretty face. “Tila may malalim ka atang iniisip diyan,” she noted, raising an eyebrow as she turned to him.

He stepped forward to stand beside her, watching the rushing waters at his feet. “Dito tayo unang nagkita.”

“Dito nga.” She sat down on a small expanse of smooth, even rocks, a fingertip touching the water. “Ano, anak araw, handa ka na ba sa susunod mong pagsubok?”

“Hindi ba paglalaba yung susunod na pagsubok ko?” Goyong asked in confusion.

A smirk lit up her face. “Sa tingin mo ba’y ganoon na kadali ang mga ipagagawa ko sa iyo? Sinabi ko nang hindi ko kailangan ng tulong sa paglalaba.” She pointed at the raging waters. “May kaunting lalim ang ilog na ito na kailangan mong sisirin upang mahanap ang dalawang singsing na nahulog diyan noong isang linggo.”

He stared at the river, wondering how he would be managing it. He could barely swim and would most likely just embarrass himself in front of her. Then again, he swore that he would do any challenge that she would throw at him. Feeling self conscious, he stripped down to his underclothes and stood at the edge of the river. A stab of cold wind brushed at his bare back, promising heavy rains soon.

“Kung yun ang gusto mo, magandang diwata, edi masusunod.” He took a deep breath and dove into the river.

The water came up to his collarbones, cold and clear and pristine. He looked around and found Poleng watching him, clutching a dress that she was going to wash. “Ipagpatuloy mo lamang yan. Makikita ko rin naman kung hindi mo na kaya.”

He nodded, braced himself, and dove down.

The water was cold and the current was strong, threatening to sweep him away as he anxiously opened his eyes. He cast his gaze around the riverbed, looking for something that might resemble a ring. He barely had any time to observe before he had to stand up and breathe again though, realizing that the current has brought him a small distance away from Poleng. She looked up from her laundry and nodded to him in encouragement.

He nodded back, took a deep breath, and dove right back into the water. It went on for some time, submerging over and over again to look for the ring. He let the current carry him along bit by bit as he gained his confidence, doing his best to search for the rings.

Time passed and he had no idea about it until he heard the rumbling thunder overhead. He looked up to see that the stormclouds were amassing overhead and that rain was starting to pour. Of course, he wasn’t going to give up until he found the rings - he just had to hurry a bit before the river, that was all. He looked around and realized that he had covered too much distance and had gone around a bend in the river, meaning that there was no sign of Poleng anywhere. It was a good thing that he would definitely be able to go back to her as long as he never left the river area.

He submerged just as the angry downpour hit in full strength, lending strength to the current. He spotted a pair of rings lying together at the bottom of the river and knew that he finally found what he was supposed to be looking for. Forcing his body to hold its breath a little more longer, he flopped around in his best idea of what it was like to properly swim and slowly headed for the rings. He reached out and grabbed them, closing his fist around their cold, somewhat slimy surface.

He tried to stand and realized that the river had already swelled from the rain and had gone too deep for him. The rushing waters began to overwhelm him, threatening to pull him under. He tried to regain control of himself while clutching the ring close to him, but he barely even managed to call out Poleng’s name before the rush of the river took him in, embracing him in its watery depths until everything turned black from lack of air.

* * *

He slowly regained his consciousness. The first thing he registered was pain from his chest and back, the constant patter of water all around him and the faint sound of someone coughing. It took him a while to realize that the coughs came from him. It took him another moment to realize that he was in Poleng’s arms, her white clothes as soaked as he was, giving him a glimpse of the bare body underneath. Her eyes were trained upon him, worry etched on her face.

“Akala ko’y hindi kita maliligtas,” she said.

He could only wheeze in response. He was cold and sore and all he wanted to do was pass out again. Poleng leaned down, her face a mere inches away from his. He could see the way that water from rain - or was it from a tear - clinging to her thick black lashes. The smell of rain and flowers filled his senses as a stray lock of wet hair tickled his cheek.

“Anong nangyari?” he asked quietly in between coughs.

“Nawala ka sa paningin ko ng ilang minuto - at biglang umulan,” she said, as if stating the obvious. “Mabilis rumagasa ang ilog na iyon tuwing may ulan. Akala ko’y hindi kita mahahabol bago ka tuluyang lamunin ng alon. Hindi ko magamit ang aking kapangyarihan - nasobrahan ako sa paggamit mula nang una kitang makita.”

“Kahit na ganun pa man, tinulungan mo nanaman ako,” he whispered. “Salamat.”

Her lips touched his in a kiss that ravaged him, leaving him drowning in something that would definitely not kill him. It was as if his brains have melted and dribbled out of his ears, leaving him with nothing but an awfully familiar fire burning in his head.

Thunder rumbled over them again as she pulled away, tucking her stray hair behind her ear. “Goyong, wag mo na akong tatakutin ulit ng ganoon,” she breathed. “Iingatan mo ang sarili mo.”

“Pangako,” he stammered weakly.

She let out a soft laugh as she pulled him close to her, his head resting on her chest. An odd, feverish warmth emanated from her skin, despite her soaked clothes, as a soft blue glow surrounded her. This, alongside the unusual, erratic thrum of her heart, lulled him back to sweet sleep despite the storm of his thoughts raging around.


	6. Tubig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6-8 and then some ;)

_ The beautiful moon, the inconstant moon, was waning gibbous that night. Vicente knew from his old science classes that a lunar eclipse shouldn’t have been possible at that phase of the moon but there it was, glowing a dull, coppery red. _

_ He could barely eat his dinner despite the fact that Adela was staying over to keep him company as he fretted over the missing Goyong. He kept glancing out at the windows, suppressing a shudder as he remembered his mother’s story about the bakunawa - the dragon who took the guise of a woman, whose tears turned the moon red. _

_ “Ang lalim naman niyang iniisip mo ah,” Adela noted after some time. _

_ He looked away from the unsettling moon and locked eyes with her, too agitated to get lost in them as he expected himself to do. “Nagaalala lang ako. Mahigit isang linggo nang nawawala si Goyong.” _

_ “Sinabi naman nilang hindi ligtas sa gubat, diba?” Despite her matter of fact tone, concern tinged her every word.  “May mga ibang lugar daw doon na kuta ng mga rebelde, diba? NPA pa nga daw.” _

_ A quiet ripple of envy lanced through Vicente’s gut, though he reminded himself that Goyong was still his best friend. “Hindi lang daw mga tao - o hayop yung dapat pag ingatan doon.” _

_ She snorted and took another bite of dinner. She leaned forward, drumming her fingers across the hard surface of the wooden table. “Wag mong sasabihing naniniwala ka din sa mga kwento ng mga matatanda? Hindi naman totoo yang mga encanto na yan.” _

_ Vince remembered his mother’s stories - of the man their ancestors burned to death, of his inhuman lover that they shot in the heart as her tears turned the mlln a bloody red. Her mother insisted that they weren’t just stories. She told him that Goyong’s amulet belonged to the lover himself, that he was descended from the man who initiated the burning and the shooting. _

_ He also remembered the wooden carvings on his bedside table - of a dragon wrapped around the moon and an eagle who perched upon the sun. “Yun ang alam natin. Pero sabi nila, totoo ang kwento ng bakunawa at ni Anak Araw. Baka kinuha nga ng multo mg bakunawa si Goyong.” _

_ “Alam mo, hindi nila naikwento ng maayos sa akin yan,” Adela admitted after a few seconds of silence. “Ano ba talagang nangyari sa kanila noon?” _

_ “Hindi masaya yung naging kwento nila,” Vicente lamented. “Nagpakain daw sa takot yung mga ninuno natin kaya sila namatay. Gusto mo ba talagang marinig?” _

_ She nodded, an awfully familiar, determined look on her face. She always sported that when they were little, whenever her family chided her for playing with boys. “Kwento lang naman yan. Hindi ako matatakot at hindi ko rin yan iiyakan.” _

* * *

 

Despite Goyong’s insistence that he just needed a good night’s sleep, Poleng deemed it necessary for him to rest for a while. For the next two days, he simply followed her around as she did her chores around the house while ignoring his sore body, listening to stories about the forest and other beings like her. He was amazed by the fact that she was way, way older than she looked like - and that was saying something. She seemed to be about his age at first glance, though her eyes revealed a woman who was  _ far  _ older than he could probably fathom. Still, he drank in every word that poured forth from her rosy lips like a man whose throat had been parched by centuries of hitherto unknown thirst.

Meals were more comfortable now, and he also began to talk more about the home he had temporarily left behind, his family and friends, and the  _ fiesta  _ that he wasn’t able to attend. Poleng seemed to be as interested in his life as he was with hers, though he could feel that she was holding back so many things from him. He didn’t mind though - after all, he was doing her challenges for his answers.

Their nightly arrangement wasn’t so awkward now, despite the fact that she always took off her blouse before she could let him embrace her. It made him wonder if she did it on purpose because he  _ never  _ kept his shirt on at night either, but he would not deny that the feeling of her skin on his was quite  _ pleasant.  _ He couldn’t help but notice that she cried whenever she thought he was sleeping, but he never asked her about it, knowing she would speak if she wanted to.

Neither of them spoke about the kiss.

He woke up feeling quite excited as he woke up on the third day after the accident. He was quite sure that Poleng would finally let him proceed with her challenges. She was still sleeping in his arms when he finally oriented his thoughts, mumbling something indecipherable as she shifted ever so slightly, her bare skin making him feel warm all over. He wasn’t sure how long it went on with him watching her sleep. A slight whimper escaped her lips, making him tighten his hold around her, wondering if it was enough to reassure her that she got him - for all he was worth to a  _ diwata  _ like her.

Her eyes finally opened after a while, a troubled look on her face. She stared at him for a good while as if trying to recall who he was before she visibly relaxed. She smiled, wiggling out of his embrace and sitting up. Her fingers brushed lightly against her mysterious wound, as if reassuring herself of something, before she picked up a new blouse from her wardrobe.

“Sana’y naging masarap ang iyong tulog,” she mused as she stretched.

His eyes took note of every curve highlighted by her thin white blouse, fighting off the ridiculous urge to touch her inappropriately. “At ikaw din.”

“Natutuwa ako na hindi nagbago ang pagiging malambing mo.” Her smile widened as she ruffled his hair and flitted out of the room.

He went through his morning ablutions, cleaning himself up properly before he followed her to the kitchen. The smell of fried eggs greeted him as he rejoined Poleng, who still seemed quite happy as she set down their breakfast.

“Handa ka na ba sa susunod mong pagsubok?” she asked, smoothing her braided hair as she regarded him.

“Handang handa na,” he told her, finding it awfully  _ difficult _ to tear away from her lovely gaze.

“Mabuti. Nag alala ako nang muntik kang malunod at natutuwa akong makita na nanumbalik na ang lakas mo.” She reached out, as if to touch his face, but lowered her hand at the last minute. “Gusto ko lamang na sabayan mo akong maligo para sa iyong susunod na pagsubok.”

* * *

 

Following Poleng to a gurgling, shallow stream with a fresh change of clothes and homemade soap in hand, Goyong wondered how she could trust him to bathe with her so easily. He knew that he would never do  _ anything  _ to hurt or take advantage of her- and not just because he knew of her inhuman nature, but because he respected her - but how could she be so sure of  _ that _ ?

Still, he was grateful for the show of trust she gave him. It mattered to him, mattered as much as the trust his friends and family back home did.

He averted his gaze as she took off her clothes and submerged her body into the water. “Sigurado ka bang gusto mo akong makasabay sa pagligo mo?” he asked in a shaky voice.

She laughed and nodded to him, her hair glistening under the sun. “Alam ko namang wala kang binabalak na masama sa akin.”

He paused before taking off his clothes self consciously as he did in the river, aware of Poleng’s gaze, wondering what she was thinking. He couldn’t fully relax until he was submerged in the stream, the brisk flow of the water making him feel less exposed to her scrutiny.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when she reached out to touch a small scar on his waist. “Saan nanggaling ito?” she asked as she pulled her hand away and began to scrub her skin.

He felt himself burn at her touch. “Nakalmot ako ng pusa nung bata ako,” he said, blushing as he remembered the embarrassing childhood incident.

Poleng clucked her tongue. “Iingatan mo ang sarili mo,” she said. “Ah, gusto ko sanang humingi ng pabor. Hindi ito kasama sa iyong pagsubok ngunit...”

“Basta ba makakaya ko,” he assured her. “Magkaibigan tayo, di ba?”

She nodded. She held out her palm, which briefly glowed with faint gold glyphs. A circular bronze amulet appeared on her palm, its surface etched with a likeness of the sun. A broken string was tied to it as some sort of necklace. “Kailangan ko lang ng tulong para maisuot ito. May...  _ hiwaga  _ kasi ito na hindi ko maaaring pakialaman.”

“Hiwaga?” Goyong took the pendant from her, feeling some sort of familiar warmth emanating from it. It was different from the fiery aura he had sensed from Poleng back when he almost drowned, but he was sure that it had some sort of connection to her.

She smiled and turned her back on him, languidly pulling her hair aside. “Oo. Naramdaman mo, hindi ba? Hiwaga ito ng isang encantong malapit sa akin noon. Isang nilalang lamang na...  _ malapit  _ sa akin ang maaaring magpasuot sa akin nito hangga’t hindi nawawala ang sumpang nagkukulong sa akin dito sa gubat na ito.”

He nodded in understanding. Fumbling with the string, he put it around Poleng’s neck and secured it with a knot, letting the amulet rest tantalizingly between her breasts. “Ayan, basta sabihin mo pag kailangan mo ulit ng tulong diyan, ha?”

She turned to him and took his hands with a smile. “Salamat. Nabali kasi ang tali niya dati at hindi ko maisuot ng magisa dahil sa  _ hiwaga  _ nito. Mas ligtas ang pakiramdam ko ngayong naibalik ko na ang agimat ko.”

Seeing the gratitude in her eyes made his heart swell in joy. “Wala yun.” He felt goosebumps trailing his arms as she withdrew her hands, leaving him oddly cold. “Malakas ka na ata sa akin.”

“Malakas... sa iyo?” She tilted her head in confusion.

He internally slapped himself for forgetting that she hadn’t been in modern society, that she wasn’t human. “Ibig sabihin nito eh ano... Basta ba kaya ko ang hinihiling mo, hindi ako magdadalawang isip na gawin ito - kahit hindi pa kasama sa mga pagsubok mo.

“Ganoon ba?” She leaned forward, leaving just a few inches of distance from their bare bodies. “Gusto kong mangako ka sa akin.”

“Ano yan?” His heart sped up as she rested her hands on his shoulders.

She brought her lips to his ear, her breath tickling him pleasantly. “Wag mong ilalagay ang sarili mo sa panganib para lamang sa akin.”

He knew then and there that he could never keep his promise. He would protect her if he had to. Then again, he didn’t want to let her down. “Kung ito ang nais mo,  _ magandang diwata, _ edi masusunod.”

The look in her eyes told him that she wasn’t convinced at all. “Siguraduhin mo, Gregorio. Pagod na akong lumuha para sa mga taong... napapalapit sa akin.” Pain was etched on her face - the kind of pain so difficult to fathom.

He wondered yet again who - or what hurt her before. He didn’t want to pry, but he also wanted to know what he could do to make her better.

Stormy thoughts accompanied him on their way back to the house.

They spent the rest of the day on chores, cleaning the house, watering plants in the garden, and feeding the chickens. They traded stories back and forth, Goyong talking about the farm and stopping his studies, Poleng speaking of a fair-skinned princess whose appearance she had imitated and  _ improved _ with her magic. He relished her stories, pleased that he was somehow getting closer to her.

By the time he fell asleep, he was too exhausted to think of her bare torso pressed against his.


	7. Lupa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9

_The moon had been terrifying ever since Goyong went missing. No matter what phase it was in, it always turned red during the dead of the night. It was unsettling, especially when Julian caught his parents gazing at the sky. He was sure that they were thinking of his brother too, of whatever fate befell him in the forest. Whatever it was, the look on his parents’ face meant that the prospects were not good at all._

_“Si Goyong nanaman ba ang iniisip mo?” Tina asked him that one day that he visited her in the empty del Rosario household. “Nagaalala ka ba na... na kinuha siya ng mga encanto?”_

_“Kwento lang ng mga matatanda yun,” he said half heartedly, his mind straying to the moon amulet that their parents had given his brother. They seemed to believe that it would protect him from something - or someone._

_She sat at the edge of her bed, slowly sliding her skirt down. “Naiintindihan ko naman kung bakit nagaalala ka. Paano kung hindi lang pala kasabihan yun, di ba? Ako din napapaisip na eh.” She paused, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. She smiled timidly at him as he undid his belt. “Sigurado akong nakikita mo din yung buwan - lalo na kapag malapit na ang hatinggabi. Hindi dapat magkulay dugo ang buwan.”_

_“Alam ko.” He let his clothes slide down to the floor. “Natatakot ako para sa kanya. Iniisip nilang patay na siya pero sigurado akong nandiyan lang siya - na makakauwi pa siya sa amin ng matiwasay.”_

_She reached out to touch his face, worry evident in her dark, lovely eyes. “Parang kapatid ko na din siya at natatakot ako sa maaaring nangyari, pero hayaan mo na akong tulungan ka upang makalimot. Kahit ngayon lang.”_

_A small, hungry smile bloomed on his face as he regarded her bare body, thirst suddenly replacing his worry. His fiancee always knew how to take his mind off things. He would never rest until he knew that his brother was safe and sound, and he knew it._

_Then again, he couldn’t worry all the time. He owed his brother to keep living his life until he got home. He couldn’t just waste away in worry._

_For now, Tina was beckoning to him. There were far worse things to fall upon, and right now he wouldn’t mind falling into the kind of abyss that the warmth of her presence brought to him._

* * *

Goyong woke up to a cloudy morning. Poleng was nowhere to be found, which was such a shame, as he had been growing quite accustomed to the warmth of her body against his. He vaguely wondered just how close it was like to waking up beside a wife as he slowly groomed himself for another day of challenges.

Poleng was waiting for him in the kitchen, her dark hair swaying in a braid that fell to her waist as she set down freshly baked bread on the table. “Magandang umaga,” she chirped, flouncing toward him in a surprisingly cheerful manner. “Kumain ka na, may dalawang pagsubok kang kailangang gawin ngayon.”

Despite his prodding over breakfast, she refused to tell him what his challenge was supposed to be. She merely smiled and reached forward to ruffle his hair.

She finally spoke up as he finished, though. “Mamayang hapon ka na maligo,” she began, gracefully rising from her seat. “Samahan mo muna akong kumuha ng mga bulaklak sa gubat para sa unang pagsubok.”

Goyong relished going back to the forest, especially as it was a little closer to a leisurely walk with Poleng this time. The scent of wildflowers permeated the air as he followed her through an unfamiliar path, clutching a wicker basket for her. She kept looking back, giving him a warm smile that sent odd flips down his gut.

He watched her pause in front of a clump of pretty wildflowers, their scents mixing in the air in an intoxicating way. He loved the way her body moved in a fluid motion as she bent to pick out the most beautiful ones, half tempted to wrap his arms around her waist and never let go. It was a terrifying thought - even more so when he actually started to entertain it.

“Bakit ka nakatitig ng ganyan?” she asked as she carefully placed the flowers on the basket. “May dinadamdam ka ba?”

“Wala naman.” He paused, gathering his courage to speak as they began to walk again. “Natutuwa lang akong pagmasdan ka.”

“Huwag kang mabighani sa akin,” she said quietly, retreating as she always did whenever they got too emotionally close. “Masasaktan lang kita.”

That sounded very _reassuring_. Goyong looked down, hoping she didn’t get angry over it. He supposed she was right though. He was a mere mortal who was starting to admire a beautiful, nigh ageless being. It could only end in tragedy for him - and he hated himself for actually accepting it as fact.

They traversed the forest in uncomfortable silence, though he helped her pick out some flowers whenever they spotted some. He hated the fact that she stopped speaking, stopped sharing the tidbits of her life that kept him fascinated. He was too afraid to be the first to talk either, as it might bring her ire upon him.

They returned to the house for lunch.

The sky was darkening steadily outside as the stormy rain clouds began to cover the sky, slowly concealing the sun. It was the same as the sudden gloom that started to eat up Goyong’s heart, smothering the joyful bubble blooming at the depths of his soul.

He could sense her concern when he barely ate, but he still couldn’t bring himself to say anything to her. He didn't want to upset his host any further.

She reached out and touched his hand, her fingers leaving a trail of warmth on his skin. “Wag ka nang magtampo,” she cooed ever so gently, making his stomach flip.

“Hindi ako nagtatampo. Madami lang akong iniisip,” he told her glumly.

Her eyes echoed the quiet misery that he felt. She stood up and took the basket of flowers from the table, giving them a tentative sniff. “Ibibigay ko ang lahat, maging tao lamang,” she noted. “At para sa pangalawang pagsubok mo ngayon, tulungan mo akong ilagay ang mga ito sa bahay bilang palamuti.”

He smiled and stood up, smoothing his hair a little self consciously. He followed her through the house, helping her twine the lovely blooms upon the thin wooden pillars that held it in place. He loved the way that their various scents suffused the air as they worked, eliciting a small smile upon Goyong’s lips.

It had began to rain as they worked, but he found himself lost in Poleng’s voice as she began to sing in an ancient language that was unfamiliar to him and yet tugged at something in the depths of his mind. Her deep, rich voice sent his blood burning, making him yearn and ache for something he could never have.

Night was around the corner when they finished, and Poleng surprised him by taking his hand. “Matagal na akong hindi nakaliligo sa ulan,” she told him, tugging him forward. “Halika’t samahan mo ako!”

He could never say no to her, and he knew it. They dashed outside into the downpour, soaked to the bone after just a few minutes. He couldn’t help but smile as she danced around him, laughing. The storm raged around them but it didn’t matter anymore. There was only him and Poleng and their laughter as they danced in the rain.

“Hindi ko alam ipaliwanag,” he said as he spun her around in a childish twirl. “Pero parang nangyari na sa akin ito noon - kahit na sigurado akong hindi pa.”

She gave him a knowing look as she leaned forward, locking her eyes with his in glee. “Maiintindihan mo din, huwag kang magalala! Basta tapusin mo lamang ang iyong pagsubok, malilinawan ka din sa _tamang panahon._ ”

He trusted her words.

As the rain finally let up, they ran back to the house hand in hand, the last vestiges of their euphoric game still clinging to them. “Maraming salamat,” she said as they headed for the room, still dripping from rainwater. “Ipinaalala mo sa akin na kaya ko pang magsaya.”

“Ako nga yung dapat magpasalamat sa iyo.” He slipped out of his clothes without his former self consciousness, surprised in this newfound change.

After stripping too, she reached out and cupped his face with both hands, as if to kiss him. Her fingers glowed red, and an odd warmth enveloped them, comfortably drying their skin and hair. She smiled at her handywork and pulled back as she slipped on new underclothes and a skirt. Her wound shone red on her bare chest, triggering a spark of curiosity yet again.

He pulled on one of the new pants she had sewn for him, amazed that they fit him comfortably like everything else she had made. He lied back on the bed, too exhausted for dinner.

“Mukhang... Napagod ata kita,” she mused, curling up beside him like a cat.

“Ayos lang. Masaya ako at napasaya din kita.” He closed his eyes, smiling contentedly.

Her arms wrapped around his waist as her head rested upon his chest, her hair tickling his skin. “Sige na’t matulog ka na,” she said, her voice a soft whisper that nevertheless set him on edge.

“Kung mamarapatin mo, magandang _diwata_.” He closed his eyes and drifted off, Poleng’s warmth staying with him even through his dreams.

Morning arrived with the full warmth of the October sun.

He woke up, dreamless as he always was ever since he shared the bed with Poleng. One of his arms was wrapped tightly around her waist, while her head still rested on his chest. She mumbled as she dreamt, looking oddly vulnerable in her sleep. He didn’t let it fool him one bit - he knew that she could kill him with a snap of her dainty fingers if she wanted to.

He wasn’t sure how long he watched her sleep, marveling over the every small feature that he observed.

The sunlight had filled the entire room with its golden glow when she finally awoke, her brown eyes slowly fluttering open. She lifted her gaze toward him as if trying to memorize his face.

“Kanina mo pa ako pinagmamasdan.” She stated it so matter of factly that it was as if she had been expecting it all along. There was a resigned look on her face as she closed her eyes.

“Pasensya na,” he all but whispered. “Hindi ko na mapigilan. Tatayo na ako kung nakakaabala ako sayo.”

“Huwag.” She shifted her head ever so slightly. “Natutuwa ako at naririnig kong muli ang pagtibok ng iyong puso.”

He stared, confused. “Ano?”

She smiled and hooked one leg around his waist. “Maiintindihan mo din kapag nasa tamang panahon na, Goyong. Kaya nga nandito ka’t ginagawa ang aking mga pagsubok, hindi ba?”

They would have stayed that way until noon if his stomach didn’t growl so loudly, reminding both of them that the fragile human was hungry.

They hurried through their breakfast, having spent too much time lying around. Again, Goyong idly wondered if that was what it was like to be married and the small thought sent a bigger realization striking him like a jolt.

He was starting to fall for Poleng.

He hated himself for thinking about it - hating himself for thinking that he would have a chance with her. She wasn’t human. She never aged. His life would be a fleeting blink of an eye compared to hers. As he set off for the day’s challenge, which was to collect firewood, he kept convincing himself to drop the thought.

He couldn’t fall in love with her. It would end in tragedy. She herself had already warned him against it, despite the odd actions she had been showing him lately. Besides, she would never fall in love with someone like him, anyway. It was all just some silly wishful thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3 labyu guys


	8. Hangin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10-13

_ Rain splashed and spluttered loudly along the window panes as the storm outside raged on. A typhoon had been sweeping up the town, dousing everyone and everything in its stormy gray mood. It was a slow day for the poultry business, which Jose Bernal didn’t mind for a change even as a young entrepreneur. It was a little too dangerous to venture outside, especially for their customers who came from neighboring towns. _

_ Loud, squelching footsteps resounded as Eduardo Rusca, his equally young business partner, marched into the shop. He was soaking wet from head to toe, though he clutched a battered blue umbrella close to his brown raincoat. “Ayaw parin tumila ng ulan!” he quipped with his customary jovial smile. _

_ “Kahit papaano mabuti na rin yan, para di natin nakikita yung buwan pag gabi.” Jose shuddered, remembering the red hues that the moon had taken for the past couple of weeks - since Goyong disappeared, as a matter of fact. _

_ “Sabi nga ng mga matatanda, nagpaparamdam daw yung kaluluwa ng bakunawa.” Eduardo took off his coat, splashing water all over the carefully waxed wooden floor. _

_ “Akala ko bang di ka naniniwala sa mga kasabihan ng mga matatanda, ha?” Jose asked, cocking an eyebrow. _

_ Rusca shuddered, glancing at the window. “Alam kong ayokong maniwala sa mga kasabihan nila, pero nakakakilabot na din kasi. Isipin mo na lang, halos gabi gabi na lang nagiging pula yung buwan - lalo na pag bandang alas dose na. At nagumpisa lang yan nung nawala si Goyong.” _

_ Jose shuddered. He had forgotten that one tiny detail. Rusca was right, he supposed, but he was also raised to believe that the bakunawa and her murdered husband was just a myth. _

Rain lashed against the outside world for the next three days, keeping Goyong away from doing further challenges. He spent the time with Poleng instead, helping her around with her household chores and spending their idle moments in the porch. They talked of life outside the forest and the fact that no one believed in beings like Poleng anymore.

“Nararamdaman kong nandiyan parin sila - sina Bathala at Alunsina at Mayari at ang iba pa. Malalaman ko kung wala na din sila gaya ni...” She said on the third day. “Hindi ka ba talaga natatakot sa akin?”

“Hindi.” Goyong accepted her challenges in hopes of finding answers. He was starting to feel like he was  _ courting  _ her now, though. “Sinabi ko na dati, magkaibigan tayo.”

She gave his hand a brief squeeze. “Ikinagagalak ko ito,” she said, her breath a small whisper in the wind. “Hindi ko ipagkakaila na... May mga nasaktan at napatay akong mga  _ mortal _ noon. Tatanggapin mo parin ba ako?”

“Kahit ikaw pa ang bakunawa,” he told her. A small voice at the back of his head whispered that she  _ may  _ be the bakunawa, but he kept it at bay. “Alam kong mabuti ang puso mo.”

“Ano pa bang kabutihan ang matitira sa sugatan na puso?” she lamented cryptically.

“Huwag kang magsalita ng ganyan.” He brushed his thumb against her cheek before pulling away.

It was so difficult to sleep that night - not with his arms around her and their bare skin sharing each other’s heat. His mind wandered to the dreams that her presence had been keeping at bay, and a small suspicion lingering at the fringes of his mind and heart. He had promised to accept her, no matter what she was, and he was going to hold himself to his word no matter what. He wasn’t sure how long it took before he fell asleep, watching the faint silvery moonlight dance on Poleng’s skin.

Morning came, cool and damp. The rain had finally stopped overnight, throwing the outside world in sharp relief. Breakfast was quick and quiet, punctuated only by his yawns that probably belied his lack of sleep. He knew that he should be getting more rest but he thought too much at night, let his mind be flooded with thoughts of her.

At least the day’s challenge was quite simple - for him to repair the roof, which had been damaged by the storm. He had most of the day to himself as Poleng had left to do the laundry. She hadn’t invited him to bathe with her since that first time, and he found himself quietly wishing that he did.

He was starting to hate being left alone with the direction that his thoughts have been recently taking. It didn’t help that he missed her presence, felt quite cold and somehow  _ empty  _ when he wasn’t around her. It was awfully similar to what it was like when he had a quiet crush on Dolores way back in high school.

Despite the similarities, he also felt something quite different - something akin to a rushing river that might sweep him off, a roaring inferno that might burn him up, a roaring tempest that might blow him away. He couldn’t put a word to it, but he found that he wuite liked it. It somehow felt  _ just right _ .

Poleng was chatty over lunch, telling him about the flowers she spotted while she was off with the laundry. He drank in her words, letting himself drown in her words, her pitch and tone and inflections, the graceful movement of her full lips. He took in every detail and committed it to memory, knowing that he would  _ never  _ be able to listen to her again once he finished all his challenges and got his answers.

That was, of course, unless he helped her fulfill her dream to become human. Maybe then, they could keep each other as friends once all is said and done. He had to ask around town once he finished his task - he was determined to do what he can for her.

Afternoon brought him to the roof again, continuing the repairs while Poleng cleaned inside. He could hear her singing in an odd language again and found himself enthralled. He wanted to learn that song, understand why it felt so strange and yet familiar at the same time.

He knew that he had barely waded into the edges of her world and he was willing to fully submerge himself into it. He could get lost in her world of magic and wonder and never look back.

He finished the repairs as the sun was starting to set, sending dazzling hues of red and gold and purple into the clearing. Ot was beautiful, to say the least. He was exhausted but happy, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

The next day arrived, bright and beautiful.

He woke up alone, the sound of bustling and the smell of breakfast wafting through the kitchen. Poleng was waiting for him there with an odd, apparently  _ fond  _ smile on her face. She smoothed his hair as he sat across the table from her, warmth filling his gut at the sight of her glittering eyes.

“Matagal na din nating pinaguusapan ang isa’t isa at nalulungkot akong hindi ko pa naitatanong kung marunong kang  _ umawit _ ,” she lamented as they finished their meal and cleaned up the dishes.

“Marunong pero hindi magaling.” He’d rarely sang in front of people, except when someone brought a guitar in school so they could jam during breaks, or whenever he sang along to the radio. He couldn’t, in good faith, consider it a talent.

It seemed good enough for her. “Natutuwa akong marinig iyon,” she said. She held out her hand to him. “Halika at samahan mo ako.”

“Kahit saan pa,” he blurted out. He took her warm hand, enclosing it firmly with his, and followed her to the lone room he had never been in.

It was a spare bedroom, empty and squeaky clean. An collection of old guitars and flutes hung from the wall and adorned what looked like a worktable that stood across an obviously unused bed. Old carving tools were bundled in one. corner, obviously unused.

“Marunong ka bang tumugtog ng gitara o plauta?” she asked.

He nodded, picking up one of the guitars and absentmindedly tuning it. “Marunong pero hindi magaling,” he repeated.

Poleng smiled and sat down on the bed, watching him with amusement. “Naku, sigurado akong  _ magaling  _ kang tumugtog at umawit, Goyong.”

“Hindi talaga,” he said a little self consciously. All her staring was making his cheeks burn red. “Bakit?”

“Ito ang pagsubok mo ngayong gabi - aralin ang awit ng araw at buwan.” Poleng drew up her legs so she could take up a cross legged position and regarded him with what seemed to be an  _ anxious  _ look.

He sat on the floor by her feet, eyes locked into hers. “Ang awit ng araw at buwan?”

She nodded. Taking a deep breath, she began to sing that hauntingly beautiful song again, her voice filling the room with its unfamiliar words. It sent an odd wave of sadness mixing with what felt like nostalgia. His very being ached with something that he couldn’t remember, couldn’t put words into.

He found himself singing along to her, as if he had been speaking that language all his life. He didn’t know how, exactly, or  _ why _ . He just let it be, let himself harmonize with Poleng.

He caught her gaze and couldn’t help but notice her bright smile. He looked down and began to strum the guitar, his head running awry as he realized that he knew the song - and actually understood it.

It was a song of longing between the sun and the moon, who kept circling the sky, sometimes on opposite ends of the horizon, but never meet. It spoke of how their weeping brought eclipses, of how they felt eternally lost in a sea of stars and clouds.

Goyong realized that he was weeping as he strummed with his guitar.

He looked up to see Poleng watching him, the song gone from her lips. She reached out and brushed his face gently with her warm fingers, wiping away some of his tears. “Bakit lumuluha ka?”

He sniffed, unable to talk. He hadn’t cried so hard since his grandmother died five years ago. It was just that the song hit him so hard. It spoke too much of his blooming longing. He yearned for Poleng - felt that he yearned for her before they even met. Their worlds were too different unless she truly found a way to be human. Even then, he wasn’t even sure if she would reciprocate his feelings or not.

“Huwag kang luluha,” she whispered, scuttling down the bed and sitting beside him. She slowly set aside the guitar and threw her arms around him, resting her chin on his shoulder. “Nangungulila ka na ba sa tahanan mo? Sa mga kaibigan mo?”

With a shake of his head, he wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her close.

They stayed that way until he wept all the tears out, until he was too exhausted to think and feel. He felt her soft lips brush gently against his cheek before she withdrew, gazing at him with worried eyes. “Patawarin mo ako,” she said, rising to her feet and walking out of the room.

He gazed at the spot that she just vacated, even more confused than ever. He gave her a few minutes’ headstart before coming after her, catching up as she was on her way to the kitchen.

“Hindi ka dapat humingi ng tawad,” he began as he caught her attention.

Her eyes locked upon his, tantalizing him. “Hindi kita dapat ikulong dito sa aking tahanan,” she said, the customary warmth seeping out of her voice. “Nangungulila ka para sa mga taong iniwan mo sa labas ng gubat na ito, hindi ba?”

He  _ did  _ miss the people outside - Nanay and Tatay, Julian and Tina, Adela and Vicente, Eduardo, Jose, and Nonong - but it felt quite trivial when compared to the mystery behind his  _ odd  _ dreams and the answer that only Poleng could give him.

“Wala pa akong nararamdamang labis na pangungulila,” he said carefully.  “Nangako ako na tatapusin ko ang mga pagsubok ko. Kailangan kong tuparin ito. Naghanap ako ng mga sagot sa aking mga tanong at hindi ako aalis hangga’t hindi ko nakukuha ang mga ito.”

Her eyes showed only the  _ slightest  _ hint of disbelief. She cocked her head, as if trying to consider another option. “Kung ganoon nga, bakit bigla kang lumuha?”

He knew he couldn’t tell her. He might get pushed away, or worse, thrown out of the house. He tried to be as vague as he could instead. “May isang bagay akong inaasam kahit na alam kong malabong makuha ko ito.”

Sadness filled her face. “Ganoon ba?” She turned back to the kitchen, dejected all of a sudden. “Mukhang mabigat ang araw na ito para sa iyo. Magpahinga ka na muna at bukas na natin ituloy ang iyong mga pagsubok.”


	9. Apoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 21

_ To Tina, the past nights have been the most unsettling that she had ever experience in all twenty four years of her life thanks to the constant blood red hue that the moon had taken. The townsfolk whispered fearfully among each other, spoke of their fears about the bakunawa. Town legends insisted that it had died two centuries ago - shot through the heart by an arrow made of gold and silver. _

_ Tina couldn’t explain it, but she hoped that the creature was alive. She was sure that it would never let any harm befall Goyong. She insisted it repeatedly to Julian, who merely seemed confused and yet nodded along to her. _

_ It kept her mind preoccupied, even as she tended to her family’s dress shop. _

_ She idly doodled on the edge of her notebook as she watched two women step into the shop. The Luna sisters, daughters of the owner of the textile shop next door, were two of her closest friends since grade school. Margarita, the elder sister, was a consistent classmate of hers, while the younger sister, Celeste, was a year below them. _

_ “Mabagal ata ang benta niyo ngayon,” Tina noted, taking in the sight of them. _

_ “Hindi naman. Walang pasok sa police station si Tatay,” explained Celeste. “Siya na daw muna yung magbabantay doon. Naiinip lang naman kasi palagi sa bahay.” _

_ “Kamusta ka naman? Matutuloy parin ba yung kasal niyo pagkatapos ng Pasko?” asked Marge. She sat on a vacant workbench, drumming her fingers on her lap. “O hihintayin na nila hanggang may balita tungkol kay Goyong?” _

_ “Sabi ko kay Julian, saka na namin pag-uusapan.” Tina was sure that Goyong was safe, and would turn up soon. She was also sure that whoever had him did not mean any harm. _

_ Celeste nodded in understanding. A small, mischievous smile quirked her face. “Handa na ba yung isusuot mo?” _

_ Tina felt her cheeks blush. “H-Hindi pa,” she admitted. “Sa susunod na buwan na kami magpaplano ni Nanay.” _

_ Her mother had been paranoid with fear since Goyong’s disappearance, smothering the excitement that her engagement brought. She deemed it unnecessary paranoia, but she was afraid of what the townsfolk might do to the forest in fear. _

_ The shop doors opened, and a small figure stepped in. Adela Reyes looked around with a small, contented smile on her face, her eyes roaming around the pretty dresses that lined one wall. She seemed so engrossed that she didn’t notice the other women in the shop. _

_ “Ang lalim ng iniisip ni bunso,” Margarita noted with a smile reminiscent of her sister. _

_ Adela jumped and glanced at them. “Ginulat niyo naman ako,” she said a little nervously, letting go of a figure hugging velvet dress. _

_ “Pasensya na.” Tina leaned forward from her seat, peering at her. “Ah, bagay mo yung damit na yan.” _

_ Celeste nodded before pointing at a little black dress. “Pwede din yun oh.” _

_ Adela shook her head. “Masyadong maliit yung katawan ko para sa mga yan. Um, sige, mauna na ako. Baka hinihintay pa ako ni...” She didn’t get to finish her sentence before bolting off. _

_ “Ni Vicente siguro, ano?” Tina mused, raising an eyebrow. The two had been somewhat inseparable in town since Goyong disappeared and she was sure it wasn’t just because of concern for their friend. _

* * *

Fever struck him, and he drifted in and out of consciousness over the next few days. He was barely aware of his surroundings most of the time, getting only flashes at the most. Poleng’s presence was everything to him at such a time. He remembered the way she touched him as she reassured him that he will be well, the way she held him whenever he shivered at night. He couldn’t forget the way she apologized for the way her powers waned as the moon did, and that she could not heal him at her current state.

Even through his addled state of mind, he forgave her for it.

He had become familiar with the dreams that assailed him at night, the way they returned in full force now that he was ill. He kept dreaming of being burned to ashes while a weeping Poleng watched, bound in what looked like golden chains, the moon slowly changing from silver to crimson. New dreams also began to emerge - dreams that he would have feared more than the fire if he were in a better state. He saw flashes of Poleng sprinting through the woods, shrugging off her restraints as she did. He saw flashes of someone changing into a being that could only be described as a dragon, its presence oddly comforting even in the semi-darkness.

He had no idea how long the cycle between his vivid dreams and hazy consciousness went on. It was something he simply resigned himself to, waiting for it to end. He consoled himself at his most lucid moments, told himself that it couldn’t go on forever.

By the time clarity returned to him, he found himself lying sprawled on the bed, a piece of cool, damp cloth on his forehead. His entire body ached from the vestiges of his fever, his mind seemingly afire with everything he could recall of the past days. Even the slightest movements jolted his weary muscles.

He couldn’t stay helpless forever, though. Slowly, he made his way to a sitting position, every movement sending a small sore jolt down his body. Fighting it off, he stretched ever so lightly before getting to his feet, noting that he didn’t remember wearing a red shirt before he fell ill. He felt warmth seep through his cheeks at the thought of her changing his clothes.

Looking through the window, he noticed that it still seemed to be quite early in the morning, the clearing bathed in a pale golden glow. The sight of the sunlight seemed to fill Goyong with renewed energy, giving him enough strength to shuffle out of the room.

He heard Poleng’s faint humming and followed it to the kitchen. The scent of food tickled his senses, bringing some semblance of normalcy Poleng herself was setting down a plate of freshly baked bread, looking up as she saw him approach. after days of being stuck in bed. She looked up and gave him her warmest smile as she closed the distance between them.

The silence that followed spoke volumes to Goyong though - volumes that he was still having trouble comprehending. He watched her reach out and lightly touch his forehead, as if checking if he truly was well. It sent a flickering jolt of  _ something _ down his spine, and he couldn’t help but shudder.

“Nag-alala ako sa iyo,” she whispered softly, taking his hand with a gentle touch. “Ilang araw ka nang hindi nagigising. Mabuti na lang at humupa na kaninang madaling araw ang iyong lagnat.”

“Pasensya na.” He ducked his head in embarrassment, giving her hand a squeeze. “Hindi ko rin inasahan na bigla akong magkakasakit. Ilang araw ba akong, uh, may sakit?”

“Pito.” Her free hand moved to touch her chest briefly before leading him to his usual seat. “Pasensya na, mahina parin ang kapangyarihan ko sa ngayon. Magpahinga ka pa hangga’t mahina pa ang katawan mo. Saka nalang natin ituloy ang mga pagsubok.”

He smiled at her, taking in every detail that he missed in the past few days. The odd feeling of yearning returned in full force, hitting him right then and there. He swore quietly to himself that he would find a way to make her human like she wanted - even if his feelings were never going to be reciprocated.

“Di ko na kailangang magpahinga,” he lied. The new swirl of dreams that his illness brought upon him brought forth new questions and suspicions that he wanted to be answered, and he wanted to get those answers as fast as he can so he could start helping Poleng.

She stared at him as if she couldn’t believe his words. “Hindi kailangan? Ngunit kakagaling mo lamang sa lagnat!” she yelped.

He leaned forward, locking eyes with her. “Sapat na yung pahinga ko, pangako. Anong pagsubok ko ngayon?”

“Nasabi ko nang may kahinaan ang aking kapangyarihan ngayon,” she mused, never flinching at the intensity of his gaze. “May mga... tulisan na dumadaan sa kagubatan sa mga oras na ito at kailangan ko ng tulong upang mawala sila. Kung hindi ay baka mapahamak ang mga taong nakatira sa paligid nito.”

Goyong raised his eyebrows, quietly processing her words. It seemed like she wanted him to get rid of outlaws somehow. He couldn’t kill people - he just couldn’t - and beside, what can a lone, unarmed man do against many? He was no murderer, no fighter.

That was when it hit him. “Palalayasin ko sila ng gubat, ano?”

Poleng grinned brightly. “Oo. Kailangan mo nang magisip kung papaano mo gagawin ito, Goyong. Kailangan mong kumilos ngayong gabi.”

He spent the entire of the morning wandering the house, thinking of something that he could use in his quest. He was already convinced that he should use the supernatural stories surrounding the area to scare off the bandits, but he still had no idea  _ how  _ to pull it off. He couldn’t exactly show them powers that he didn’t have, though the thought of pretending to be an  _ encanto  _ played along his mind.

As the day wore on to noon, his stomach rumbled quietly as he made it to the porch, where a big pile of chicken feathers lay. Poleng had always gathered feathers so she could use them to repair pillows - and give Goyong a wild, wild idea that seemed too far fetched and impossible to pull off.

Dashing right back into the house to look for Poleng, he nearly bumped into her as she was trying to finish dusting off the living room.

“May problema ba?” she asked, swiftly taking his hand by the wrist - as if checking his pulse. “May masama ka bang nararamdaman?”

“Wala naman.” He felt his cheeks burning at her reaction, wondering why in the world she was worrying too much about him. Fevers happened, after all. “Wag kang mag-alala sa akin.”

“Pero may kailangan ka, ano?” she said, letting go of him and crossing her arms.

He nodded, looking down. “Gusto ko lang sanang hiramin yung gamit mong pantahi - para sa pagsubok ko.”

A small laugh escaped her lips. “Mukhang kailangan mong gumawa ng kasuotan para ngayong gabi,” she mused as she led him to their room and to a small wooden cabinet.

“Oo, nakakahiya naman kasi kung ipapagawa ko sayo,” he admitted. “Marami ka nang nagawa para sa akin.”

“At pagsubok mo yan!” She handed him a box that jingled with the slightest movement. “Galingan mo, ha?”

A quiet sort of determination settled in him. He nodded to her, feeling elated. He spent the entire afternoon at work sewing with as much speed as his untrained hands could muster.

He was left to his own devices in the workroom where he wept in Poleng’s arms a few nights ago. He regretted not paying more attention to the sewing classes they were forced to take way back in high school. Doing better probably would have saved him a lot of time and protected his fingers from being pricked.

The sun was quite low on the horizon, bathing the clearing in its gold and red hues by the time he finished, hands feeling cramped from all the sewing. It was a beautiful sight, but it just meant that he had to leave for his challenge soon.

Poleng waited for him in the small hallway, staring at him with amusement and just the slightest hint of  _ anticipation.  _ A quiet part of him wondered what it meant. She held out one of her hands and he immediately took it. Motes of faint silver light glittered between their fingers, sending a jolt of warmth down his entire body.

“Mabuti naman at nandiyan pa pala ang basbas ko sayo noong isang araw,” she acknowledged with obvious approval. “Makakatulong ito upang mahanap mo ang mga tulisan - at para makabalik ka  _ sa akin _ .”

He gave her hands a small squeeze. “Wag kang mag-alala,” he whispered quietly. “Babalik ako sa iyo.”

She nodded, as if expecting no other answer. She leaned forward to give him a quick peck on the cheek and letting go of him. He hesitated before giving her his brightest smile, donning the feathered cloak, and setting off into the twilit forest.


	10. Anino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 21-24

_ Julian fumbled with his shirt as he did his best to pace across his very cramped room roght in front of his friends, rubbing his clean shaven chin in agitation. “Sigurado akong buhay pa si Goyong,” he said. “Ayokong maniwala sa sinasabi nila sa bayan!” _

_ “Alam namin yan.” Eduardo Rusca sighed dramatically before lying down, sprawled across Julian’s bed. “Eh eto naman kasing si Goyong, mukhang wala pang balak na umuwi.” _

_ Julian rubbed his forehead, remembering the hushed whispers in the church when he accompanied his mother there. He hated it, the way they considered Goyong to be dead. His brother was just missing. “Naiinis ako na wala tayong ginagawa.” _

_ Vicente Enriquez shifted from his perch of cushions on the floor right between two of their friends who just returned from college - Julio Nakpil, who was Julian’s best friend, and Paulo Piqueras, who was Goyong’s former classmate. The three off them looked as helpless as Julian felt. _

_ “Gustuhin man natin siyang hanapin, di ba delikdo naman sa gubat?” Jose Bernal asked. “Nakakatakot pa man din yung buwan.” _

_ Vicente frowned. “Naniniwala ba talaga kayo sa bakunawa?” _

_ Julian wanted to deny it, but he can’t. “Oo. Halos gabi gabi nalang na nagiging pula yung buwan magmula nung nawala si Goyong. Hindi na natural to eh.” _

_ “Ewan ko sainyo pero sa akin lang eh ayos lang naman na hanapin natin siya sa gubat. Marami naman tayo saka kaibigan natin siya. Pababayaan nalang ba natin siya?” Paulo said, narrowing his eyes. _

_ Jose raised his eyebrows. “Kung totoo yang bakunawa, sa tingin mo matatakot yan sa atin?” _

_ “Hindi naman natin malalaman kung di natin susubukan,” Paulo shot back. “Di naman tayo magugutom dun, magbabaon ako ng suman para may merienda tayo. _

_ Julian nodded in agreement. His family was just waiting for harvest time now, after all. It was a good time as any. “Mas kampante din ako kung sama sama tayo.” _

_ “Tapos mapapasubo tayo at kukunin din tayo ng bakunawa,” Vicente argued a little shakily. _

_ Julio gave him his usual off kilter smile. “Kung ayaw may dahilan, kung gusto may paraan.” _

_ Julian admitted that his friend was right. They had to at least try to do something to rescue Goyong. He knew the stories about the bakunawa and how it had the power to swallow the light of the moon when enraged. It didn’t help that it was probably angry with the townsfolk, whose ancestors burned its lover to death. It was a terrifying thought, really, but they can’t be ruled by fear. _

_ “Mas maganda siguro kung magkita tayo bukas habang maliwanag pa, ano?” he said, thankful that no hint of fear remained in his voice. He had to find his brother and bring him home. “Mas malakas siguro ang bakunawa sa gabi kaya kumilos tayo sa umaga. Tayo nalang ata ang maaasahan ng kapatid ko at ayaw ko siyang biguin.” _

* * *

 

The darkness of the forest sent a shudder down his spine. Holding the cloak of feathers around him, he scuttled up a tree, using the  _ instincts  _ that Poleng’s magic had left him with. He could sense the bandits, feel the tug in his gut telling them that they were headed his way. Carefully balancing himself on the sturdy branch, he fluttered his makeshift wings, making sure they looked convincing enough in the semi darkness.

There was a soft rustle of trees as the white glow of flashlights came into view, followed by muffled footsteps. Goyong felt his body tense up and forced himself to relax. He had to appear confident. He felt the warmth of Poleng’s magic thrumming in his chest, lending him courage. “Anong ginagawa niyo dito?” he called out, pleased that his voice had no trace of fear or hesitation.

The men stopped and looked up. One of them, who was clutching a gun, pointed his weapon at the tree. “Sino ka?” he yelled.

Goyong flapped his cloak carefully, letting them get a good view of the feathers. “Ako ang nagbabantay sa gubat na ito,” he said, trying to imitate Poleng’s speech patterns. “Wala kayong pahintulot.”

The men burst out laughing. “Bantay? Ikaw?” another man jeered, brandishing their lights at him. “Pwede namang gumawa ng mga pekeng pakpak, gago.”

Goyong’s confidence never faltered. It was growing with every passing minute. He threw his head back and laughed as they lowered their lights. “Ayaw niyong maniwala?” Poleng’s blessing was in him, and it begged him to let it be seen by everyone.

He had no idea how it happened, but it all felt familiar to him. Silvery light whirled around him, illuminating him for a few seconds before fading away, the warmth settling once more in his chest. The men seemed to balk, those at the head of the small group retreating ever so slightly. “Encanto nga ata to,” one of them stammered.

Their fear seemed to crash upon them and they retreated in haste, shouting and cursing and uttering prayers. “Wag na kayong babalik dito!” Goyong called out after them, his voice reverberating through the stillness of the forest.

Darkness had truly settled when he returned to Poleng’s hut, guided by the vestiges of her magic lingering under his skin. She was waiting by the porch, clad in a thin white dress that billowed in the soft breeze, seemingly aglow under the pale light of the moon. She smiled as he approached, watched him close the distance between them. “Magaling,” she purred.

He took off his feathered cloak, taking it into his arms. “Salamat sa basbas mo,” he said, before launching into his story.

Poleng took his hand and gently tugged him inside the house, padding quietly through the mostly unused living room and to the kitchen. The smell of fried chicken hit his senses, giving him a twinge of homesickness. “Naalala ko nang niluto mo ito para sa akin,” she said with a proud smile.

He felt a blush creep up his cheeks. “Hindi mo naman kailangang mag-abala para sa akin. Ako nga itong binibigyan mo ng mga pagsubok hindi ba?”

She grinned and pushed him to his chair. “Hindi ko ba pwedeng ipagluto ang mga kaibigan ko?” she asked cheekily.

He looked down, biting back the smile forming on his lips. Her friendship was enough for him, he knew. She could never love back someone like him, after all.

He spent the next three days helping her with simple tasks - cleaning the chicken coop, preserving food for a coming storm, doing the laundry. Poleng talked about other members of her race, of long dead  _ encantos  _ who once roamed the land while he listened attentively.

“Ang sabi nila, dito daw sa gubat na ito nakatira ang bakunawa noon,” he said awkwardly on the third day as they hung out the clothes to dry. “Sigurado akong kilala mo siya.”

“Kilala ko nga.” The excitement seemed to burn out of her eyes as they locked gazes. “Alam kong alam mo din iyon.”

He paused, staring at her, afraid of incurring her wrath. “Kung tama man ang hinala ko at ikaw ang bakunawa, hindi pa rin ako natatakot sa iyo.”

“Dapat kang matakot sa akin.” Sadness filled her face as she finished hanging up the laundry. She sat at the edge of the porch with a huff. “Tama ang mga taong natatakot sa akin - sa bakunawa. Marami nang mga buhay ang nawala dahil sa aking mga kamay.”

“Pero hindi mo ako sinasaktan. Ilang beses mo pa nga akong niligtas, di ba?” He sat down beside her, tempted to pull her into his arms.

Her lips wobbled at his words and her eyes glistened, yet no tears fell. Her fingers fumbled with her blouse as she tore her gaze away from him. “Bago dumating ang mga Kastila, sinamba kami ng mga ninuno niyo bilang mga diyos. Marami kaming pangalan sakanila - tinawag akong Malyari at Mayari at marami pang iba, bilang isang diyosa ng buwan, dahil doon ko nakukuha ang aking kapangyarihan. May mga tao ding natatakot sa akin at tinawag akong isang halimaw - ang bakunawa. Ang sabi sa kanilang mga kwento, kinain ko ang buwan kaya nagdidilim ito, pero mali sila. Nagdidilim ang buwan kapag ako’y malungkot at lumuluha.”

It was tempting - oh so tempting - to touch her. He feared that she would shy away, though. He kept his hands close to him instead. “Hindi ka halimaw.”

“May mga bagay na hindi magbabago. Ang buwan ay palaging nandyan sa langit, matakpan man ng ulap. Ganito akong magmahal, sa iniirog man o kaibigan. Ngunit ang hugis ng buwan ay nagbabago at dahil dito, mabilis akong magalit at malungkot.” She paused, gathering her thoughts, brushing a glossy lock of hair away from her eyes. She looked up at him after a while, grim and sad and beautiful at the same time. “Nawawala ang mga taong napapamahal sa akin. Ang mga matalik kong kaibigan, ang aking nagiisang kapatid, ang pamangkin na itinuring kong anak... At sa bawat pagkawala, naghihiganti ako noon.”

“Gaya ng kwento nila sa bayan...” Goyong still felt no fear, foolish though it may be to other people. “May pinakasalan kang tao at pinatay nila siya...”

Poleng nodded. “Hindi ako ganito noon - mahinhin at mahinahon. Marami akong napatay dahil sa aking galit. Noong unang beses ay nasumpa ako ni Bathala na hindi na makababalik sa dagat, sa aking tahanan. Noong huli’y naisumpa ako ng aking mga sugat na hindi na ako makakalabas sa gubat na ito.” A small smile filled her face. “Pasensya na’t hindi ko maikwento. Ito kasi ang kasagutan sa tanong mo noon tungkol sa iyong panaginip at...”

“Hindi mo masasagot yun hangga’t hindi ko natatapos yung mga pagsubok mo, diba?” He understood, and it was fine.

She took his hand. “Naaalala mo pa noong pumayag ka sa mga pagsubok, hindi ba? Napaligiran tayo ng aking kapangyarihan upang siguraduhin na hindi ko masasagot ang iyong tanong kung hindi mo pa natatapos ang aking mga pagsubok.”

“Ayos lang yun,” he assured her, smiling. “Pangako ko rin na hahanap ako ng paraan para mawala ang sumpa mo at maging tao ka na din.”

Her smile brightened. “Goyong, madali akong umasa sa mga pangako.”

“At sinisigurado kong hindi ako sumisira ng mga pangako,” he argued.

Taking her hand, he led her into the house and to their room. He could sense her confusion as he let go and fumbled with his backpack. Finding his wallet, he opened it and took out an old picture taken when he was a high school junior, some nine years ago. It was the only picture he had with his friends all together, back in their prom. Though he spoke at length of them, he was too shy to show them to her until then.

Poleng’s fingers brushed against its surface as she gazed at it with a mix of confusion and wistfulness in her dark eyes. She looked up at Goyong, as if about to ask a question before changing her mind. Her cheeks flushed in what seemed to be embarrassment. “Ah, dalawang daang taon na akong bilanggo dito...”

Goyong looked down, forgetting that she probably had no idea about modern technology. “Gusto ko lang sanang ipakita yung mga kaibigan ko sa iyo - dahil balang araw, ipapakilala kiya sa kanila.”

Poleng’s lips wobbled at his words. Her eyes flicked at the picture. “Kilala ko sila...”

“Kilala?” Baffled, he watched her fumble with the picture.

“Mga dating encanto...” She bit her lip so hard that she drew blood. “Kapag namatay ang isang encanto, pag minsan ay naisisilang silang muli bilang mga tao... Gaya m-” She broke off with a choking sound, as if  _ something  _ prevented her from talking. It must have been her magic.

“Pero hindi ito ang paraan para maging tao ka,” Goyong said firmly. There had to be another way. For some reason, he wasn’t even surprised by her statement. Instead, a suspicion formed at the back of his mind yet again. “Siguro magiging mas mahirap yun pero kailangan nating subukan.”

She smiled. “Salamat, Goyong. Magtitiwala ako sa iyong pangako.”

“At hindi kita bibiguin.” He would fight tooth and nail to give her the world and he knew it.


	11. Aninag

_Vicente suppressed a shudder as he followed his friends through the woods. It was midmorning and yet the shadows made him feel awfully unsettled._

_Paulo, Goyong's former classmate and sometime rival, led the search party. "Wala namang mananakit sa atin dito. Kailangan tayo ni Goyong."_

_Celeste, his fiancee, nodded. "Saka madami dami naman tayo, di natin kailangang matakot." Her hands closed around Paulo's._

_Vicente looked away, feeling queasy at the display of affection. His eyes quickly flickered past Julio - Julian's best friend - and his girlfriend, Margarita, unable to stand seeing them walk with their arms around each other's waist._

_Eduardo and his wife, Nena, were standing too close to each other for him to watch comfortably. Julian and Tina were whispering too tenderly to each other not far away. Nope, they all made it too awkward to be around them that morning. It wasn't always like that but it was one of those days._

_"O Dios ko, bakit naglalandian lahat  ng tao dito ngayon?" Vicente sighed to himself._

_"May sinasabi ka ba?" Adela asked, catching up to him. She watched the area warily despite the fact that she most probably did not believe in the bakunawa or anything supernatural for that matter._

_He shook his head, giving her pretty face a quick look before staring at his shoes instead. "Wala, wala. Napaisip lang ako na mabuti pa ikaw walang dalang boyfriend dito. Tignan mo yung mga nasa paligid natin. Pumupuso."_

_"Pumupuso..." She snorted in amusement. "Pag minsan nga nakakalimutan mong intindihin yung mga tao sa paligid kapag kasama mo yung kapares mo."_

_Vicente's curiosity was piqued. "Nagkaroon ka ng boyfriend sa Maynila, diba?"_

_"Oo, pero pinagsisisihan ko na yun," she told him carefully. "Mas maganda na palang nagisip talaga ako bago ko siya sinagot."_

_He reached out to pat her arm, pleased that she didn't pull away. He still remembered the way Jo Ysciano rejected him._ _"Nagkakamali lahat tayo. Siguro kailangan lang nating matuto bago natin ito iwan sa nakaraan."_

_She smiled and patted his cheek. "Tama ka."_

_Maybe someday he would have the guts to tell her that he had feelings for her since high school._

Goyong woke warm and content on his twenty fifth day. He was lying alone, spread eagled on the bed, highly aware of the fact that Poleng wasn’t beside him - not that he expected or would have demanded her to. He would never do that to her or anyone.

Slowly, he went through his morning ablutions, noting the stubble on his chin. He really should have asked for Poleng’s help in staying clean shaven.

The warmth of the late year sun filled the room, embracing him in a melancholic, nostalgic manner. His mind reached out to the ocean of memories in his head, and the abyssal void that yawned beyond it, tantalizing him with familiar sensations and impressions that he could find no solid memory to connect them with. It frustrated him, the way he could recall nothing else from them, only that his mind was telling him that he _should_ know them.

It was the same feeling he had with the forest and his fiery dreams.

Breakfast and with Poleng and the cleanup after it played out the same way, with the two of them discussing trivial details about themselves, their lives, their pasts. It was daily routine now - a way, he supposed, for the two of them to slowly build trust and rapport.

Poleng had different plans for that day, though. “Tamang tama ang iyong magandang gising para sa iyong pagsubok para sa araw na ito.”

“Lagi namang maganda yung gising ko,” he argued, though curiosity quickly got the best of him. “Ano bang meron sa pagsubok ko ngayon?”

A beautiful, maddening smile spread across her face, momentarily dispelling the constant undercurrent of sorrow that usually followed her. She stood up and motioned for him to follow her. He would have followed her _anywhere -_ but that day, their destination was the porch, which glowed golden under the vivid daylight.

Poleng drew attention to a long but thin wooden box resting atop the thick wooden railing, its surface gleaming with iridescent glyphs. She turned to Goyong, eyes gleaming with excitement. “Handa ka na ba sa iyong pangalawang pagsubok?” she asked.

“Kahit ano pa yan,” he told her boldly. He wouldn’t back away, not until he had answers - not until he found a way to make her human.

"Sigurado ka na ba diyan?" she asked teasingly as she carefully opened the box, revealing two pairs of long, wooden swords. The blades shimmered with the same opalescence as the glyphs on the box. She turned to him with a surprisingly dramatic wave of a pale arm. "Nakilala kita ng mabuti noong mga nakaraang araw, Goyong. Alam kong matalino ka at isang mabuting tao. Pero may isang bagay akong hindi pa nalalaman - kung alam mong ipagtanggol ang iyong sarili."

"Ipagtanggol ang sarili ko? Ano yun, parang  _self defense?_ " he asked.

Poleng stared at him, an odd look on her face. "Self... defense? Ano yun?"

Goyong could have  _smacked_ his face when he realized that she couldn't understand English. After all, it seemed like she had been trapped in the forest for quite a while. "Self defense... yung pagtatanggol sa sarili. Pasensya na - nawala sa isip ko na ano..."

"Na matagal na akong nakakulong dito?" A hint of the old sadness darkened her fair features, but she easily brushed it off this time instead of letting the gloom hover around her like a cloud. She picked up two of the swords and offered the handles to him. He noted the way the bronze hilts were hewn to resemble a eagle's head in mid-cry. "Napapalagay na ngang tunay ang iyong loob sa akin. Ngayon, sagutin mo ako: alam mo ba kung paano ipagtanggol ang iyong sarili?"

Blinking, Goyong remembered the small bits of lessons he had back in his high school classes, of learning  _arnis_ alongside his classmates. He supposed he did well as a student, but he knew the lessons were nothing but the basics. "May alam ako pero hindi ko naman masasabing pwede kong gamitin yun para ipagtanggol yung sarili ko. Hindi na ginagamit yung mga espada ngayon..."

"May mga baril na rin bago pa man ako nakulong dito," Poleng explained patiently. She handed him the swords, helping him adjust his grip on the hilts. Her warm hands were so smooth against his skin, making his breath hitch as he shuddered involuntarily. She grinned at him, obviously aware of the affect she had on him. Her fingers slid from his hand to his forearms before she withdrew, clearly amused. Her cheeks were quite flushed though - surely she was also feeling  _something_. "Ang susunod mong pagsubok ay ang magaral ng isang bagong sining - ang sining ng pakikipaglaban."

He watched her take the other pair of swords with the air of an expert, the dragon head hilts gleaming in the early morning sun. She smiled at him as she made her way out of the porch and into the clearing, her dark mane dancing with the gentle breeze. He felt his gut flip as he watched her stretch, performing a few poses with the sword, her voluptuous body moving with sinuous grace. He was so mesmerized that he simply stood there, clutching the swords, gazing at the most beautiful woman he had ever known.

She paused and turned to him, a slim eyebrow raised. "Halika na dito, Goyong. Maguumpisa na tayo."

Blinking, he realized that he had spent too much time gaping at her like a lost fish. He shook his head to clear it and approached her, feeling awfully clumsy and unwieldy compared to her. She said nothing though, merely appraised his arms - and the muscles he admittedly had developed throught years of toiling in the fields. "Hindi talaga ako mandirigma," he reminded her, catching her gaze. "Magsasaka lang ako."

"Kahit ano ka pa man sa labas ng gubat na ito - tulisan man o mandirigma o magsasaka o isang hari - tinatanggap kita," she told him warmly. She hefted her blades and stood in front of him, her grin growing brighter.

The rest of the morning and a small portion of the afternoon breezed by. After having his posture and stance corrected, Poleng drilled him into basic forms and techniques which, to his surprise, were actually familiar. Over lunch, he came to realize that he had learned some of them in school, while others came from the haziest depths of his mind - the parts of his memories that he could not exactlt pinpoint.

Try as he might, he couldn't find a memory to associate with the familiarity.

"May dinaramdam ka ba?" Poleng asked in the middle of practicing some strikes.

"Wala naman - may sinusubukan lang maalala." He paused as he flicked his sword to imitate Poleng. "Parang...  _alam_ ko na kasi dati itong mga ginagawa natin. Pero di ko maalala kung saan o kelan."

"Gusto ko mang ibigay ang mga sagot, alam mong hindi maaari," she told him sadly.

Dinner was time for him to register just how much his body hurt. He was used to working in the fields, so it wasn't exactly new, but it was just then that he realized just how mich he missed working himself into exhaustion.

"Samahan mo naman akong maligo sa ilog," Poleng requested as they finished washing and drying the dishes.

"Ngayon mismo? Oo naman," he said without thinking about it twice. Despite his feelings for hee, they both knew that he wouldn't dare do anything even if they bathed together.

She smiled and began to hum to herself as they prepared the clothes they would take with them, her soft singing suffusing the still night once they began to march to the river. Goyong's thoughts began to stray as they walked, the companionable silence bringing a sense of security upon him.

He thought of his dream again, of the fire that slowly consumed him, of Poleng weeping helplessly. It made his thoughts itch - as if the answer was there and yet still out of reach. He didn't want to voice out his suspicions, half afraid of them being true.

He didn't feel self conscious when they reached the river and began to strip. It was just the way it was now. The river was surprisingly warm, slowly soothing the ache in his body as he scrubbed himself clean with Poleng's homemade soap. He was already done rinsing himself clean when he realized that her humming had stopped.

Looking behind him, he saw her staring at his bare body, taking it all in. He felt himself turn red as her gaze moved to his eyes.

"Pasensya na," she murmured before scrambling out of the river with surprising speed, drying herself with a flick of her hand.

"Wala ka namang ginawang mali." He watched her slip into her gauzy dress, taking in every curve of her body. He felt too hot and bothered and had to swallow it down.

Slowly, he hoisted himself out of the river and into the rocky shore. She reached out to touch his shoulders, sending a flash of warmth as he began to dry. Leaning forward, she softly pressed her lips against his before pulling away.

"Magbihis ka na," she told him, as if nothing happened. "Kailangan mo nang magpahinga."

Not wanting to offend her, he nodded and followed her back home. Her hut felt nore inviting after a good bath, especially as his stomach still fluttered with the warmth of her kiss.

She led him to their room and curled up on the bed beside him. "Sa totoo lang ay pagod rin ako," she admitted with a smile, throwing an arm around his waist. "Pasensya na at hindi na ako nagiisip ng maayos."

"Wala namang kaso doon." He hesitated before kissing her forehead and pulling her close. He had no idea  _what_ the two of them were, but he didn't mind. "Hirap din naman akong magisip ng maayos pag kasama kita."

The only answer she gave him was a faint purr.


	12. Puso

_Julian leaned forward, looking through the living room window and staring at the clear sky that night. The moon was shining brightly - a beautiful sight to behold amidst the darkness. It was one of the few nights where it didn't glow crimson for a while after dusk ever since his younger brother disappeared._

_"Anak, matulog ka na," his mother said softly, standing beside him. "Maaga pa tayong pupunta sa mga del Rosario bukas."_

_"Hindi po ako makatulog," he said, feeling silly for stating the obvious. He motioned to the window, at the lonely moon watching over them. "Sa tingin niyo po ba nakikita din ni bunso yung buwan ngayon? Ayos lang po kaya siya?"_

_"Hindi siya pababayaan ng buwan," his mother told them cryptically. "Mahal siya nito. Magtiwala ka lang, anak. Uuwi din ang kapatid mo kapag handa na siya."_

_He didn't understand it, but he didn't have it in him to tell her that the moon would have brought him home already if it did love him. "Sana nga mahal siya talaga ng buwan."_

_"Siya ang araw na matagal nang nawalay sa yakap ng buwan. Hindi pwedeng hindi siya mahalin nito." She patted his arm and turned away. "Magpahinga ka na. Ligtas si Goyong. Nararamdaman ko ito."_

_Julian watched blankly as she walked away, wondering just what in the world she was talking about._

They spent the past six days sparring, with Poleng teaching Goyong everything that she could about her brand of swordsmanship. Despite the ache in his body that he got from exertion and some bruises, he knew that he was improving everyday.

As had become their routine, they bathed in the river after their day of training.

"Mag-iisang buwan ka na pala dito bukas, ano?" Poleng noted, pulling her blouse over her head.

He was having so much fun that he hadn't realized  _that_. He wondered how his family fared without him. "Hindi ko gaanong napansin," he admitted, unable to restrain himself from admiring her pale body. Again, his eyes were drawn to the amulet she he once helped her wear, and the glistening wound at the center of her chest.

"Mukhang natutuwa ka talaga sa piling ko," she said as she eased herself into the river with a slight groan.

"Higit pa sa natutuwa," he admitted.

She smiled and said nothing.

The two of them bathed in silence. He was lost in his thoughts of what it would be like to spend the rest of his life with her, helping her find a way to be human and starting a family. It seemed like everything he felt for her were there for far longer than they should have, which he found odd.

They eventually trudged back to the house in fresh clothes as the sun began to set behind them. "Goyong, mahal mo ba ako?" she asked, leading the way into the bedroom.

"Mahal na mahal," he blurted out before he could stop himlself. "P-Pero alam ko naman ang lugar ko."

She turned to him, narrowing her eyes. "Ang lugar mo? Anong ibig mong sabihin?"

He looked up from his spot by the door, looked at her through his lashes. "Bakit ka magmamahal ng isang taong katulad ko? Hindi ako mayanan, matalino, o gwapo. Kahit matulungan man kitang maging tao, wala na akong ibang maiialok sa iyo. Mas maraming karapat dapat na magmahal sa katulad mo."

"Magtigil ka nga. Mahal din kita." Grabbing him by the shoulders, she pulled him into a kiss that was  _different_ from the uncertain pecks that they shared before. It torrid and fiery and thirsty all at the same time.

Not that Goyong minded, of course.

It was the two of them - no one was there to judge. Besides, he didn't care anymore if anyone  _did_ judge them. He held her by the waist, fingers skimming the hem of her blouse. In an attempt to pull her close, they lost balance and fell with him on top of her, breaking the kiss.

She simply laughed at that. Her eyes brimmed with glee at the sight of his flustered, flushed appearance. "Gawin mo na ang lahat ng gusto mo," she purred.

He needed no more telling. One of his hands snaked under her blouse, trailing across the smooth skin. He hesitated before touching the swell of her breast, giving it a squeeze. She arched her back, yowling in approval. It all felt familiar - too familiar. With every piece of her skin that he slowly conquered, she began to respond with a kiss, a reward.

He would have been a fool to believe himself the general of the night. He knew he was there to  _serve_ and worship her. She was the one who was in control, urging her follower to please her with every touch.

He let her guide his touch, letting his hand pull up her skirt, trail up her thighs, and slide between her legs. She pulled him into an embrace as he slowly pleasured her.

It felt like his mind was blanking out. Everything was a sensual, passionate blur of kisses and touches and  _more_. Every movement alternated between languid fluidity and fiery urgency. Poleng's moans spurred him on, making him bolder by the second.

He loved her. She loved him back. There would be  _complications_ , he knew, but they would have to face them another day. Together.

By the time they were sprawled on the floor, simply enjoying the moment in each other's arms, he finally found his voice again. "Pasensya na, hindi ko alam kung paano..." he began, trailing off. He did what he  _thought_ he should be doing to pleasure her. He had never had a girlfriend, nor a fling. Dolores was already going out with a girl when he tried to woo her, and Celeste chose Paulo over him - not that he would hold a grudge over his best friend over that. The two were _perfect_ for each other. "Nasabi ko na sa iyong wala pa akong naging kasintahan, hindi ba?"

Pain flashed momentarily in her dark eyes before her lips quirked up in a bright smile. "Higit ka pa sa sapat,  _Gregorio_."

Slowly, she rolled up her gossamer blouse, exposing her chest. Taking his hand, she pressed his fingers against her would, her blissful contentment changing into melancholic sadness. He could feel the agonized thrum of her heart, wondering just how deep the wound was.

"Nakuha ko ito dahil sa pag-ibig," she mused quietly. "Hindi pa tapos ang iyong mga pagsubok kaya hindi ko pa ito maikwento ng maayos ngunit ito ang dahilan kung bakit hindi ako makaalis sa gubat na ito."

He tried to withdraw his hand, afraid that he might be hurting her, but she held it in place. "Wala na bang magagawa para gamutin ito?" he asked gently.

It took her a while to answer. "Meron, ngunit mapanganib. Maaari kong ikamatay. Kahit ang paghawak mo ay maaari kong ikamatay mung may magawa kang mali - ngunit nagtitiwala ako sa iyo."

He pulled her closer, feeling her sorrow. It was a terrible fate, to be trapped alone in a forest for centuries while the world changed around her. "Pasensya na kung naitanong ko." It was an honor though, to have earned her love and her trust.

She smiled tightly. She didn't seem to be aware of the tears leaking from her eyes. "Wala namang masama sa tanong mo. Susubukan ko rin namang ayusin ang problema ko - kapag handa na ako."

Her words worried him. He didn't want to see her get hurt - or worse, killed. He didn't know what to say, though. All he could do was pull her closer and kiss her.

The morning breeze felt  _hopeful_ to him. He followed Poleng through the woods that day, having promised to watch over her as she visited some place she hadn't seen for a while. The sunlight - filtered green by the trees - heightened the warm, happy feeling that filled his gut since he woke up. The day seemed to tell him that things will be fine, and they just had to hold on.

"Mahal, kanina pa malalim ang iniisip mo," she noted.

She called him _Mahal_.His stomach flipped in joy. 

Before he knew it, he broke into a smile so bright, his face hurt. "Nararamdaman ko lang yung pag-asa ngayon."

She reached out, giving his hand a quick squeeze. "Nararamdaman ko rin ito. Anak araw kang tunay. Ibinalik mo sa akin ang pag-asang dala ng umaga."

They both needed hope.

They eventually reached a grassy meadow surrounded by a grove of trees. Clusters of roses in bloom were scattered around them in an array of vivid colors. It was a beautiful sight.

"Pasensya na, gusto ko lamang mapalayo sa bahay - kahit panandalian lang." Poleng sat down under a tree, legs tucked in under her thin red skirt. She waited until he sat beside her before she waved her hand around, surrounded by a faint silvery sheen.

His wallet appeared on her palm.

"May problema ba, Mahal?" he asked, scooting closer. He was still getting used to calling her that, but it was nevertheless still beautiful.

She slowly opened the wallet, eyes trained on it. Her delicate but deft fingers took out the pictures he showed her not long ago. She pointed to the high school group picture that included Celeste Luna. The way he stood close to the girl was painfully obvious. It was just a childish crush, nothing more. "Gusto ko lang malaman kung hindi mo lang ba ako ginawang kapalit para sakanya."

"Si Celeste?" Goyong shook his head. He reached out for her hand and was relieved that she didn't pull away. "Akala ko mahal ko siya noong bata kami. Simpleng paghanga lang pala. Maniwala ka, iba ang nararamdaman ko para sayo. Totoo ito."

She gazed solemnly in his eyes and nodded. "Alam ko. Walang maaaring magsinungaling sa akin - at lahat ng sinasabi mo magmula ng nakilala kita ay pawang katotohanan lamang." A beatific smile lit her face as she put the pictures back in his wallet.

It was then that it hit him, the other reason why she seemed so familiar to him. She had more than a passing resemblance to Celeste. As a matter of fact, they could have passed as  _twins._ It caused more questions, but he knew Poleng would eventually explain.

He knew Poleng once had a lover. After all, the legends about the bakunawa in the forest revolved in that man's death. He didn't begrudge her for loving someone else before him, though.

"Wala akong sama ng loob na may iba kang minahal bago tayo nagkakilala," he told her boldly.

Tears welled up in her dark eyes. Her lips parted - as if to answer - but all that escaped was a squeak. She threw her arms around him instead, sending him tumbling down the grassy ground.

It seemed warmer all of a sudden, the sun shining brighter, the scent of the roses around them intensifying. Before he knew it, she was kissing him silly, one of her hands feeling him up with ravenous speed. He loved it, the warmth of her body against his, , the way her legs straddled his hips.

Even in his euphoric state, he couldn't help but admire just how in control she was. She was like a goddess who had decided to reward her most faithful follower, giving him a taste of what she could do. It was easier for him to give in to his passion this time, matching her touches and kisses with his. She would reward him, and he would serve her.

She pulled away from him, eyes still glistening in unshed tears. "Hahanap tayo ng paraan upang mawala ang sumpa ko at maging tao na ako," she declared.

"Tutulungan kita, kahit na mahirap na mortal lang ako." It wasn't as easy as it sounded, he knew, but he had to  _try_.

She smiled as her fingers fumbled past the waistband of his pants. She leaned down to kiss him again, make him forget the world just for a while.


	13. Isip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 32-41 and then some.

He spent the next ten days in a sea of bliss. Most of the memories he kept of those days involved him and Poleng simply  _ making out _ , exploring every inch of each other that they can. Every other thing seemed to be of little importance. Not even his challenges - retrieving herbs and flowers and jewelry all over the woods - felt exciting anymore.

Every day, he longed to be in Poleng’s arms, talking about everything but the questions about his dreams and bits of her past. Even the most trivial thing - like the fact that red was her favorite color - was important to him.

Things felt very different on his forty first day, though - the day before his twenty fourth birthday.

She had been subdued all day and merely asked him to help her with the daily chores. She barely spoke, as if something was bothering her.

By the time they retired for the night, she didn’t seem inclined to make out either. “Pasensya na, Goyong. Hindi mabuti ang pakiramdam ko,” she explained, wrapping her arms around his bare waist and resting her head on his shoulder.

He automatically pulled her close, feeling a sudden surge of protectiveness mixed with worry. “Anong problema?”

She bit her lip, as if in hesitation. “Araw ng kamatayan bukas ng dati kong iniirog.”

“Ah, nagluluksa ka,” he mused. He felt no jealousy towards her former lover. He didn’t have it in him to hold a grudge over something like that. “Alam mo namang hindi ako magagalit.”

He did find it curious though, the fact that his birthday and the man’s death day were the same.

“Baka maging abala ako bukas ng maghapon,” she explained. “Hindi ba magiging problema sa iyo yun?”

He shook his head with a smile. “Naiintindihan ko naman kung gusto mo munang mapagisa.” He didn’t mind, not even when it was on his birthday.

As he expected, he woke up alone the next day. Stormy clouds hid the sun that day, as if they too were sympathizing with Poleng and her old grief. He shuffled to the kitchen, feeling quite subdued. Freshly baked bread was waiting for him on the table and he felt terrible for imposing on Poleng on this day of all days.

He could hear singing from outside the house. Stuffing a piece of bread in his mouth and carrying the rest of the plate with him, he made his way to the porch and found Poleng crouched by a patch of flowers. Her lovely face was the picture of sorrow, her voice the epitome of lamentation. He couldn’t understand her words but he didn’t need that to know just how much she was still hurting.

The worst thing about it was that he couldn’t think of anything that he could do to hurt her.

Not wanting to upset her, he merely kept his distance, watching over her from his spot on the porch. Seeing her that way  _ crushed _ him. Not even once did she stop to eat or drink, not even as noon crept by. He kept watch over her from a distance, a stranger intruding upon her grief. In his youth, he would have been angry over having his birthday taken for granted, but not anymore.

The overcast sky overhead was starting to darken, as if promising rain, when she finally stirred from her misery. She looked up and saw him staring back. Her lip wobbled but she steeled herself and approached. “Ipagpaumanhin mo,” she whispered, throwing her arms around him. “Pangako kong hindi na mauulit ang pagluluksa ko. Wala nang dapat iyakan kahit na nalilimutan ko ito.”

“Wala namang masama kung iiyakan mo parin yung mga bagay na masakit sayo,” he whispered, pulling her closer.

She shook her head, biting her lip. “Hindi ko na talaga kailangang lumuha dahil - dahil nandito ka na.” She looked up at him, as if trying to tell him  _ something _ . “Ikaw at siya...” She stopped, the magic that bound him into service for her answers preventing her from going further.

For a split second, memories of his fiery dreams flashed across his head, followed by a sudden feeling of absolute denial. He just couldn’t entertain the direction his thoughts were taking.

“Paano kita matutulungan?” he found himself asking.

She pulled away from him, running her fingers through her hair. A small smile finally flitted across her face, ephemeral yet precious nonetheless. “Natulungan mo na ako - higit pa sa nalalaman mo.” She paused, as if trying to decide on something. “Maaari mo ba akong samahan?”

“Kahit saan pa.” He knew it  _ was  _ true.

She grimaced and led him through the woods and to the forest clearing where they first met, the river bubbling merrily a few yards away. The clouds parted, revealing the sun that was shining brightly above them, casting a golden glow upon everything.

“Mas makapangyarihan ako noon,” she noted, stepping away from him. “Kaya kong magiba ng anyo - lalaki man o babae, tao o hayop o iba pang nilalang. Nawala ang aking karapatang mag-anyong lalaki matapps kong piniling maging babae na lamang.”

He was sure she would have been amazing, even as a man. “Wala namang problema sa akin yun.”

“Kahit pa isa akong halimaw?” she asked quietly.

“Hindi ka halimaw. Ikaw si Poleng.” He would accept the moon of his life, no matter who or what she was.

She smiled sadly and took her clothes off before a flash of light enveloped her. Her legs seemed to have disappeared as it faded, replaced by a long snake’s tail emerging from below her waist, the scales shining in red and silver. Her nails ended in sharp talons. She was  _ glorious _ .

“Mahal mo parin ba ako kahit ito ang unang anyong aking nakagisnan?” she asked.

He nodded, entranced. “Oo naman.” He reached out to touch her but she moved away to the edge of the rivee.

Light filled her again and this time, she completely changed shape. She turned into a massive, serpentine dragon, her scales shimmering red and highlighted with silver - like moonlight flickering amidst flames. Sharp fangs filled her mouth and spikes were evenly spaced along her back. Her eyes, which were as big as his hand, had taken the same metallic shade, her pupils reduced to reptilian slits.

“Ito ang aking anyo tuwing ako’y nakikipaglaban sa mga tao. Mahal mo parin ba ako?” she asked again.

“Oo.” He wondered what it felt like, soaring in the sky with someone as amazing as her. He approached and she let him touch her this time. He marvelled at the stark smoothness of

For the third time, light surrounded her and she turned back to her humanoid form, her pale skin bared for him to see, her arrow wound a stark red against it. Her eyes glistened with tears yet again as she beheld him. “Hindi niya ako agad natanggap noon,” she said.

“Ibahin mo ako.” He felt nothing but awe. “Kahit ano pang anyo mo o kaya mong gawin, mahal kita.”

“Mahal din kita,” she said simply.

She threw her arms around him and pulled him into a kiss, every inch of her making him feel  _ intoxicated _ . He kissed her back fervently aware that they have moved further into something else.

She slowly undressed him as he felt her up. He didn’t resist her, fully aware of what he was getting into. They kissed and touched and felt as they began to make love beneath the golden sun, continuing even as it made way for the silver mkkn and the myriad stars.

They were in love, as simple as that, and yet what they did spoke more than simply their feelings. It was as if they had forged an unbreakable contract with the sky and its celestial lights as witness.

They would deal with any consequences later.  _ Together. _ For now, nothing but the two of them mattered.

* * *

 

_ The clouds have retreated from the sky, the lovely moon was out, and a cool breeze blew around them. _

_ It would have been a great night to celebrate Goyong’s birthday - if he was there with them. Unfortunately, he was still missing and his friends had to make do with going out for a drink in a nearby sari sari store and hoping against hope that he was still alive and well, wherever he was. _

_ Paulo Piqueras observed all ten of their friends who were currently present in between gulps of beer, well aware that they were all following the same trail of thought. Everyone, even the usually chipper Adong Rusca and Julio Nakpil and the Luna sisters, were subdued. What they were doing felt too close to what others did during a dead person’s birthday and they knew it. _

_ Goyong was alive. He had to be. _

_ Paulo knew him since preschool just like Julian and Julio before them. They were the closest friends in their class, despite what others assumed. He supposed it was because they resembled each other so much despite the fact that they weren’t related, not even distantly. They used to compete over grades and awards and eventually, even Celeste’s affection, but they were still friends despite of it all. _

_ “Anong iniisip mo?” Celeste set down her fourth bottle of beer with a loud clunk, her voice slurred. “Kanina ka pa nananahimik diyan.” _

_ “Ikaw din naman.” He stared at his pitiful two and a half bottles before turning back to her. He sighed and focused his attention on her instead. He remembered it clearly - the prom eight years ago where he, a senior,  finally got a yes from Celeste who was a junior at that time. “Iniisip ko lang si Goyong. Pag minsan nakukunsensya parin ako na hindi ko na siya masyadong nakakausap magmula nung naging tayo.” _

_ Of course, it wasn’t due to awkwardness. It was because he spent most of his time with Celeste. After all, they spent six years of it going to school in Manila, but still, it ate up at the edges of his conscience. _

_ “Nakukunsensya din naman ako na nahihiya ako sakanya magmula nung naging tayo.” She reached out and gave his hand a quick squeeze. _

_ He loved her, he really did. He wouldn’t have been getting ready for their wedding if he didn’t. He pulled her into a kiss and before they knew it, they were sprawled on the sidewalk, drunkenly feeling each other up and exchanging kisses with her on top of him. _

_ “Gago, wag dito!” Rusca hollered from his seat across the table. _

_ They were too oblivious, their minds too clouded by alcohol, aided by guilt and desire mixing together. They didn’t know how long it lasted but before they knew it, they were doused in ice cold water. Aurora Aragon, the owners’ daughter, was standing over them, clutching an ice bucket. She clucked her tongue as they stared at her incredulously, clearly not amused. _

_ “Kung gusto niyong gumawa ng anak, humanap kayo ng kwarto. Hindi yung kung saan saan na lang kayo naglilingkisan mga gago kayo.” She stalked away with a huff. _

_ “Alam niyo, tama yung bata,” Marge, Celeste’s elder sister, pointed out. She was clearly holding back her laughter despite the fact that her eyes were glazed over by intoxication already. _

_ Paulo rana hand down his face, wiping off the water. He turned to Celeste, grinning. “Hindi naman malayo yung bahay namin dito at nasa bahay nina lola yung mga magulang ko. Gusto mong ituloy doon mamaya?” _

_ She grinned at him and nodded before turning back to the bottles of liquor and the plates of food they have yet to consume. “Oo naman.” _

_ He supposed it was wiser, despite what his drunk self insisted. After all, they already caused quite a bit of a scandal among the more conservative members of their neighborhood when Celeste’s parents sent them both to Manila for college. After all, a young, unsupervised couple could do a lot of things that stuffy gossip mongers would never approve of. _

_ He hated the whispers. _

_ For now though, they would spend time with their friends. Later, they could have each other and tomorrow, they could start looking for Goyong again. _


	14. Dugo

Goyong woke up and everything  _hurt_. His shoulders burned, as if someone clawed them badly. His head ached from the obvious lack of sleep. The rest of him hurt from everything they were doing all night until he was too spent to even try leaving the river area.

Waking up on their bed left him confused. At least Poleng was still in his arms, letting out a little contented purr as she slept on. He wasn't sure what time it was - though the sun was pretty high up the sky judging from what he saw outside the window - but he didn't mind lingering in bed a little longer.

He was sure it was almost  _noon_ when Poleng finally stirred awake. The soft groan that escaped her lips made him feel hot and bothered all over and it took all of his self control not to start kissing her silly.

"Matigas ka," she said, languidly wrapping an arm around his waist. The amusement in her voice was enough to make his stomach flutter. "Nauuhaw ka parin ba?"

He felt his cheeks heat up despite everything they did last night. "Pasensya na."

She chuckled straddled him to touch his shoulders with fingers that glowed a hazy red, making the broken skin mend slowly. "Ako ang dapat humingi ng pasensya."

He vaguely remembered her hands transforming into claws and letting them dig into his skin before she could stop herself, but he didn't mind. "Wala ka namang ginawang masama."

They made love again on the bed, slower, less urgent, taking their time to feel each other. They would have gone on and on the whole day if it weren't for the fact that they were still exhausted from last night's tryst. Besides, they did have to  _ear_.

Lunch was quiet - not the kind of quiet filled with awkward silences, but the one where a glance, a smile, a touch said it all. Neither of them wanted to ruin the moment with the lingering uncertainties of the future - it felt too  _early_ for that.

They barely finished cleaning up the kitchen when Poleng tensed up, her dark eyes flashing silver for a split second as she grabbed his hand, her grip a little too tight for comfort. "May nararamdaman akong encanto sa paligid," she said warily.

"Kailangan ko bang magtago?" As much as he wanted to do something to  _help_ her, he knew he was just a fragile human and she was a being with centuries - if not millennia - of experience in dealing with her own kind.

She stared at him, as if contemplating her options. Again, her eyes flashed silver. "Mas mainam na siguro kung wag kang lalayo sa akin."

He followed her out of the house and to the cleaning, where a woman was standing casually beside the chicken coop. If it weren't for Poleng's words, it would have been easy for her to convince him that she was human. She was tall - almost as tall as his five foot ten frame - dressed in a casual black shirt, gray army fatigues, and  _silver_ combat boots. Her hair, as wavy as the sea, was tied back in a hastily made ponytail. Her eyes - as dark as a void - stared at him with curiosity.

 _"Haliya_ ," Poleng spat out with hostility. "Anong kailangan mo sa akin?"

"Hindi na ba ako maaaring umuwi dito sa Biringan? Tahanan naman nating lahat ito noon." A smirk curled up Haliya's face. She stalked forward fluidly, casual yet threatening. "Napadaan ako kagabi at may naramdaman akong...  _pagmamahalan._ "

Goyong tensed up, afraid that the strange woman would try to harm them. "Pasensya na po kung nakaabala kami."

That made Haliya laugh - a humorless laugh that spoke instead of  _anger_. "Naabala? Hindi ako naabala,  _tao_.  _Naiinis_ _ako_  sa kaligayahan niyo ng bakunawa."

Poleng tensed up as her  _guest_ stepped forward, clearly hostile. "Wala kaming ginawang masama sa iyo, Haliya."

Haliya's eyes flashed silver - a malevolent glint that spoke of rage. "Hindi ka nararapat maging maligaya! Hindi ko parin nakakalimutan ang ginawa mo."

"Sinubukan ko lamang iligtas mula sa iyo ang anak ng aking kapatid." Grief darkened Poleng's face as her nails turned into silver and red claws.

Goyong blinked as flashes of something - they couldn't be  _his_ memories - danced in his head. He saw Poleng clad in silver and red, holding a dead girl in her arms - a dead girl that looked almost exactly like her, dressed in gold and blue. Haliya in her gray clothes stood over them threateningly as another corpse laid at her feet - the corpse of a young man in white who looked achingly familiar and looked  _almost_ like him. The two dead people made him think of  _Paulo and Celeste_ back home, questions blooming in his head.

"Nararapat niya akong mahalin dahil ako ang unang umibig sakanya, hindi ang  _nilalang_ na iyon!" hissed Haliya.

"Karapatan niyang mamili kung sino ang mamahalin niya." Poleng gave Goyong a warning look, as if telling him to run in case things got  _ugly._ "Umalis ka na. Ayoko ng away."

Haliya gave him no time to run. She surged forward, silvery light forming claws on her hands. She made a beeline for Poleng, who stepped forward to meet her, taking on a defensive stance. Instead of attacking her though, Haliya turned to Goyong at the last moment and sent her glowing claws right at him.

They struck his chest with unexpected force, flinging him backwards. He landed a few meters away, dazed and in pain, the air filled with an  _inhuman_ screech. He couldn't breathe or move or do anything much as he laid sprawled on the grass, clutching his chest which was seeping with his blood, but his eyes were drawn to Poleng.

She launched herself at Haliya, clawing at her face. Haliya retaliated, moving like a flash, digging her nails into Poleng's chest and sending her reeling back. The bakunawa paid the price for being slowed down by her arrow wound.

She didn't fall like Goyong did, though. She still had enough strength in her to fight. A flash of light flew out of her hands, hitting Haliya in the gut and sending her careening through the air and into a tree, which promptly snapped in half.

"Umalis ka na kung ayaw mong patayin kita," she yelled, eyes glowing.

Haliya stared at her in terror. She rose unsteadily to her feet, spat out some blood, and spread out her arms. In a flash, she turned into an eagle and flew off. Clutching her ruined chest, Poleng turned away and made her way to Goyong, stumbling and all but falling by his side.

"Patawarin mo ako," she choked out, shaking from pain. The silver light sparkling on her fingertips turned red as she touched his chest, making the pain recede, his skin shut. "Hindi kita naipagtanggol."

He slowly sat up, still shaken and worried. "Hindi mo naman kasalanan."

She winced and clutched her wounds. "Kailangan nating pigilan ang pagdugo. Hindi ko maaaring gamitin ang kapangyarihan ko upang magamot ang aking sarili."

Fear and just a bit of anger - for Haliya, of course - surged through him. Poleng is hurt and he had to do something about it. He scooped her up in his arms and ran to the house, adrenaline lending him the strength and speed he needed. He felt as if his gut dropped when her eyes closed, the hand clenched over her chest slowly loosening.

"Wag mo akong iiwan," he whispered, terror clearing his head. He set her down on the bed and slowly undid her blouse, trying to asses just how hurt she was.

It didn't seem that bad, but her arrow wound was shaken and was bleeding too. He didn't know what to do about everything but try to clean the wounds and stem the flow of blood. He succeeded in that but Poleng didn't wake - didn't get better, but didn't grow worse either.

She awoke with the moon.

Her eyes opened just as dusk was starting to set, a dazed look on her face as she tried to regain her bearings. She smiled in relief at the sight of Goyong and let him cradle her in his arms, purring in contentment. "Pasensya na kung natakot kita."

He held her closer, just _glad_ that she was fine if a little weak. "Masaya lang ako na ayos ka na."

She leaned against him and closed her eyes. "Kailangan ko lang magpahinga ng ilang araw. Hindi na ako kagaya ng datil dahil sa nangyari noon." She paused, biting her lip. "Nakita mo ang mga ilan pang bagay na kaya kong gawin. Mahal mo parin ba ako?"

"Oo naman." He would never change his mind about that.

The look in her eyes said it all.

Despite his worries about her condition, he still did as she asked. They made love _yet again_ , letting the giddy ecstasy take over them.

It was much later that night, once they finished but still in each other's arms, when he finally decided to ask her. "Ano bang meron sainyo ni Haliya?"

"Mainam siguro kung makilala mo pa ako ng mas maigi." She closed her eyes, as if trying to brace herself. "May nakatatanda akong kapatid noon - si Lidagat. Kung ako ay encanto na may kapangyarihang galing sa buwan, galing naman sa tubig ang kanya. Masasabi ko na rin siguro na  _asawa_ niya si Lihangin - at gaya ng pangalan niya, galing sa hangin ang kapangyarihan niya. Namatay si Lihangin dahil sa mga taong galit sa mga encanto. Nakaligtas lamang ang kapatid ko dahil nag-anyong pagong siya para tumakas."

Goyong didn't know where it was going but he let her go on.

"Dahil nagdadalang tao siya, wala siyang lakas para magpalit muli ng anyo nang nalaman ng mga tao na siya ang malaking pagong sa isang isla. Pinatay nila siya at ang mga itlog na isinilang niya - maliban sa isa. Nahuli ako sa pagligtas sa kapatid ko ngunit naisalba ko ang anak niya - ang Lawu." She looked down, guilt on her face. "Pinalaki namin siya ng isa ko pang kaibigan bilang anak namin at nakita ko na may hawig ang aming kapangyarihan at ang mga anyo namin kahit na nanggaling sa araw ang kakayahan niya."

He closed his eyes. He saw the Poleng again with that girl who looked like her - the girl that reminded him of Celeste. He was sure they weren't his memories but he also knew that he was  _remembering_ it all. "Kaibigan lang yung kasama mong nagpalaki sa Lawu?" he asked.

She nodded slyly. "Hindi ko alam na inibig siya ni Haliya pero hindi niya sinuklian ang pagmamahal nito. Umibig siya kay  _Lalahon_ , isang encanto ng apoy. Hindi natuwa si Haliya, sinubukan niyang patayin si Lalahon pero - pero sinubukan siyang iligtas ng aking pamangkin at pareho silang namatay. Kasama ko ang mga kaibigan ko noon - si Likabutan at Galura, mga encanto ng lupa at kidlat, kaya huli na ng malaman ko."

He felt his gut twist as she started weeping and held her tighter. He could feel the echoes of the same misery in his gut too, unsure of what it meant. He didn't have it in him to ask more questions, though. All he could do was be there for Poleng and swear to himself that he would  _never_ let her experience heartbreak of any sort again.

* * *

_Vicente knew that searching for Goyong that night was a lost cause by the time the moon rose. Even if he had Addie and their trusted flashlights with them. It was still so easy to get lost and trip up on roots or worse in the forest, and no one ever felt safe whenever the moon turned red._

_They always made it a point to get out before that._

_"Buhay pa si Goyong. Nandyan lang siya, may pumipigil lang sa atin para mahanap siya." He can feel it in his bones. He wondered yet again if Goyong didn't want to be found - or if someone was making sure they didn't find him._

_"Ilang beses mo nang sinabi yan," Adela pointed out. "Pero naniniwala parin ako sam ga sinabi mo."_

_Hearing her say it made him feel better even if he wasn't completely reassured that Goyong was fine. He may have been alive but hurt or worse, for all he knew._

_She smiled, reached out, hesitated, and pulled away, turning back to the path that veered to the often empty road leading to their little neighborhood._

_They saw two figures under a tree at the edge of the woods - Julian pinned against the wall by Tina, both of them naked for everyone to see, their bodies in the throes of ecstasy. For a brief moment, Vicente's thoughts veered to Adela before he took a firm hold of them and shoved away that part of his mind. He exchanged a quick glance at the real Adela, whose face was burning red._

_The two of them hurriedly made their way back to town before Julian or Tina noticed them watching._


	15. Pawis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 43-50

_Vicente felt himself shudder as mass ended. He heard a few old ladies utter prayer for Goyong's soul, and it felt wrong - so wrong. He wasn't dead, just missing, and they should be spending time looking for him instead of mourning._

_Adela was waiting right outside the church, clad in a plain white shirt and black leggings instead of her usual Sunday dresses. Her hair was done up in a messy bun, which was appropriate for a day of searching for Goyong in the woods. She smiled as he approached and inclined her head. "Susunduin na ba natin sina Julio at Margarita?"_

_He nodded, smiling back despite the flutter in his stomach that fought for supremacy against the uncomfortable lump in his throat. "Oo naman."_

_Their first stop was the Nakpil household. Their friend's parents weren't around, but they heard what sounded like voices inside. Vicente knocked on the door just as the voices grew louder, turning into moans._

_"Parang alam ko yung ginagawa nila," Adela said, sounding appropriately horrified._

_They stood there patiently for a while more until the moans hit their crescendo before lapsing into silence. A few minutes of stillness followed, then the door opened to reveal Julio and Margarita, their faces flushed, clothes disheveled. They clearly just finished making love to each other and Vince wondered what it felt like, how it actually worked. He exchanged glances with Adela again and felt his cheeks flush, hoping she did not have any idea as to what he was thinking of._

* * *

 

Goyong never expected himself to nurse the bakunawa back to health, but there he was, spending the next few days tending to Poleng. He cleaned her wounds, cooked and fed her, bathed her, and made love to her as she asked. Her condition worried him, especially as she told him that her healing magic did not work on herself. She never complained, not even when he tugged to hard on her bandages and made her bleed.

"Pasensya na sa abala," she whispered on the seventh night as he held her close, her body wracked by fever.

"Wala ka namang ginawang masama," he assures her, guilt churning in his gut. She wouldn't have been hurt if Haliya didn't attack him.

She begged and begged for him to take her despite being hurt and ill, and he didn't have it in him to refuse.

Morning dawned, bright and cold, dew clinging to the leaves, the yellow sunlight washing the world with a golden hue. Poleng was nowhere to be found, though her warmth still lingered everywhere, from the ruffled shees to Goyong's bones. He stumbled out of the room, worried, looking for her, wondering if another encanto was causing trouble. He was afraid that Haliya came back for vengeance.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he found her in the kitchen, setting down bowls of soup. She looked up as he approached and gave him a smile before tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "Bumubuti na ang pakiramdam ko," she said, her eyes flicking down to stare at her feet.

A quiet voice at the back of his head told him that she most definitely was not feeling  _better._ He noted just how pale she was, her chapped lips, the bags under her eyes. He moved forward and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. "Hindi ka pa magaling," he told her firmly. "Magpahinga ka pa."

She shook her head, smiling. "Kaya ko na." She tried to direct him to a seat, but he didn't budge. "Ano?"

"Poleng, parang awa mo na sa sarili mo, magpahinga ka ulit," he begged.

She scowled. "Goyong, wag ka nang  _makulit_."

He shut his mouth, turning red. He sat down like she expected him to and ate in silence. He could feel her staring at him,  _studying_ him, but he didn't speak in fear of offending her.

She took his bowl as he finished his meal and began to wash the dishes in record speed, her body a blur. She mumbled something under her breath in a furious manner. Her gaze moved to the window not far from the sink every now and then, as if she was expecting someone to arrive at any moment.

"Kailangan nating magbihis at maghanda," she told him as she finished with her work, wiping her hands idly on her azure skirts. "Magkakaroon tayo ng panauhin."

"Panauhin?" He paused, trying to recall what that meant. "Bisita, ganun?"

"Ganun na nga siguro." She took his hand in hers reassuringly and pressed herself close to him. Her warmth seemed to reassure him that she wasn't angry - just  _anxious_.

She led him back to their room, a thoughtful look on her face as she helped him change into  _fancy_ clothes in blue and gold. She stepped back, surveying her work, before proceeding to don a red and silver dress. She smoothed her hair back, snapped on some crescent shaped bangles around her wrist, and patted down her amulet before making sure that  _his_ amulet was in place.

He stared at his shirt, noting that every stitch was done meticulously. "Magdamag mo lang bang ginawa ito?"

A guilty look crossed her face as she nodded. "Bibisita kasi ang aming hari - si  _Bathala_." Anger and sadness replaced the guilt before she forced out a smile. "Hindi ko rin alam kung anong gusto niya."

Goyong's mind was reeling from the possibilities. Asking for something from a king - especially the king of her kind - would have been  _madness_ , but he had to try. Maybe Bathala's arrival was the solution to Poleng's predicament. They just hoped that the king of a magical race wasn't there to do some holy smiting on them.

The ground rumbled softly as the feeling of  _something_ vast and powerful permeated the air. Goyong could all but feel his hair standing on end. He exchanged glances with Poleng, who put on a determined look on her face.

"Nandito na ba siya?" His voice came out as a whisper, but he didn't mind. All thoughts of asking for a boon was gone, replaced by fear that rippled from his head to the tips of his fingers and toes.

She stared at him, the slightest flicker of fear darkening her eyes. She took his hand, giving it the tightest, most reassuring squeeze that she can. "Hindi ka niya sasaktan. Hindi ako papayag." She paused, as if trying to steel herself, before leading him out of the bedroom.

Someone was waiting for them in the clearing again - a tall, golden skinned man dressed in a simple yet expensive looking white dress shirt and dark pants, his feet bare. His dark hair fell to his shoulders - or would have fallen to his shoulders if it weren't for the fact that they swirled around him, as if by an invisible wind. His eyes were disconcerting, changing colors every second, flashing from blue to red to purple to green. He watched them approach passively, hands behind his back.

 _"Mahal na Bathala_ ," Poleng said through gritted teeth, bowing her head. Her hands tightened around Goyong's. "Buti po at naparito kayo?"

Bathala's lip twitched at Poleng's attempt to stall for time. "Nandito ako dahil sa mga reklamo ni Haliya."

Poleng stiffened, anger on her face. "Sinaktan niya si Goyong kaya ako lumaban sakanya!"

"Alam ko,  _bakunawa_." Bathala's face remained passive, though he directed a curious gaze at Goyong. "Lumabag sa ating mga batas si Haliya at pinagbabayaran niya ito ngayon."

"Hindi niyo parin po sinasagot ang aking tanong." Poleng's eyes seemed to bore right through the king. "Bakit kayo nandito?"

Bathala turned to Goyong. "Hindi mo ba ako naaalala?" he asked quizzically.

Poleng stood between them. "Mahal na Bathala, siguro'y..."

The king's eyes sharpened as he gazed at the moon spirit, taking on a silvery hue. "Kung gusto mong maging tunay na tao,  _bakunawa,_ mas mabuti kung hayaan mo ako sa aking ginagawa."

Goyong felt his throat constrict. If his life was the price he had to pay to make Poleng human, then so be it.

Bathala raised his hands, fingers aglow with a rainbow hue of glyphs. The glyphs surrounded Goyong, their cold presence a stark difference from the comforting, nigh loving warmth of Poleng's magic. He didn't flinch, did not want to upset Poleng by showing his fear.

The cold heightened, turning into pain. His head began to tingle before agony flared up in it too, as if his mind was going to explode. He was barely aware of the fact that he was down to his knees, or that the feral scream was coming from him. The only thing he was aware of was the pain and the cold. Poleng was saying something but he couldn't comprehend it anymore.

Everything faded to an insignificant blur.

_He was flying on an eagle's wings. Sometimes he was the eagle, and sometimes he was a winged man. He was the Minokawa, his strength rising and setting sun._

_He saw Poleng, younger, more carefree. They were rivals, he now remembered, friendly rivals who kept trying to one up each other's achievements. He loved her, even then, even when she had no interest in loving him - or anyone else for that matter._

_He was there when she grieved for her sister, watched her take her sister's turtle form and keep the last surviving egg warm. He didn't hesitate to hunt and cook for her so she didn't have to leave her nest. He didn't think twice to act as the Lawu's father when she hatched._

_They exchanged amulets that they blessed with their powers. It was the best way for them to protect themselves from the most hostile humans - but little did they know that humans would not be his downfall._

_He remembered seeing the Lawu and Lalahon dying by Haliya's hands. He held Poleng in his arms until she slept off her tears that night, then flew off to look for Haliya and enact his vengeance. He overestimated his strength, especially as he was weaker at night, his foe stronger. He lost his life by her hands and the last thought in his mind was the hope that Poleng would be wise enough to avoid conflict._

There was a moment of lucidity between wave after wave of old memories. Poleng's arms were around him, not caring about the sweat that drenched his body. His head rested on her chest, the soft thrum of her heart a reassuring sound despite the onslaught of memories that kept coming.

_He was human now, the outcast son of the cabeza de barangay's sister and a friar. They called him Anak Araw because of his pale skin, jeered at him for his parentage, because he was born during a solar eclipse. He kept to himself in the woods, hunting and foraging for food, tired of the the people's judging._

_He met Poleng on a rainy day, in an attempt to pick pretty flowers that he could offer to the church on the rare Sundays that he was brave enough to hear Mass. He saw her watching him from a distance and got so distracted that he fell. She saved him, healed him, and the rest, as they say, was history._

_He walked her down the aisle, as she insisted that they do it properly - the human way. He knew that being in a church physically hurt her, but she showed no signs of pain. She merely smiled at him, all but glowing in joy like she did when they first professed their love for each other and made love under the moonlight._

_He died that very same night, as Poleng left him to bathe and he removed his amulet for the first time since they reunited. He only removed it to have a better look, nothing more, but it gave people with ill intent enough time to set the house on fire, trapping him inside. Poleng was too late, as he was already wreathed in flames when she found out._

_The minokawa in him whispered that they will see Poleng again soon, this time under better circumstances._


	16. Luha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 51-52

It was raining when he finally woke up.

The world has never been so clear to him before. He remembered everything now - that he was the minokawa of old, that he was the Gregorio from two hundred years ago. It hurt too much. He finally understood why Poleng was so hesitant to tell him the truth, why she gave him those challenges and doled out information in bits. It wasn’t just because he did the same challenges to woo her once. It was easier to take things one at a time than have them all shoved up his throat all at once, after all.

He was lying on the bed, his head still hurting from the stream of memories that bombarded him. Watery early morning sunlight lit up the room, casting a surreal hue on his surroundings. Poleng was curled up beside him, her brown eyes trained on his face.

“Kamusta ang pakiramdam mo?” she asked softly. “Maghihintay dapat ako hanggang sa matapos ang mga pagsubok mo ngunit inunahan ako ni Bathala.”

He felt himself tremble, aware now of just how much his lover lost over the years. He pulled her close, letting her rest her head against his chest. “Patawarin mo ako.”

“Bakit ka humihingi ng tawad kung wala ka namang ginawang masama? Hindi mo naman kasalanan kung nadamay ka sa kamalasan ko.” She looked down, biting her lip so hard that it drew blood.

“Hindi ka malas. At kung sigurong naging maingat ako noon pa lang, hindi na siguro tayo pinaghiwalay ng tadhana.” He tightened his hold on her, taking a couple of heaving breaths. “Poleng, may sinabi pa ba si Bathala tungkol sa atin?”

She pursed her lips. “Saka na natin paguusapan yun. Kapag bumuti na ang pakiramdam mo.”

A feeling of dread hung over him. “Anong ibig mong sabihin? Mabuti na ang pakiramdam ko.”

“Kumain munan tayo.” Her voice wobbled ever the slightest.

He didn’t have it in him to argue about that. All he could think of was the fear he felt over whatever it was that Bathala told her. He could barely stomach his breakfast but there he was, dutifully eating the eggs and pandesal laid out for him in the kitchen. He didn’t notice that Poleng was crying until he was about to volunteer and wash the dishes.

“Anong problema?” He rushed to her side, wrapped an arm around her.

“Hanggang bukas ka na lamang pwedeng pumarito dito,” she wailed, burying her face on his shoulder.

He stared at her helplessly. “Utos ba ni Bathala ito?” Fate, it seemed, could never be kind to them.

The smallest of hiccups escaped her lips as she nodded and wailed. “Kailangan daw nating maghiwalay pansamantala kung ayaw nating mamatay - at kung gusto ko nang maging isang tunay na tao.”

“Pansamantala? Anong klaseng pansamantala naman kaya yan?” He was afraid that it would mean yet another lifetime of separation.

“Hindi ko alam.” Seeing her weep like that  _ hurt _ , “Kailangan daw nating maghintay hanggang sa pagbalikin muli tayo ng tadhana.”

“Parang hindi naman makatarungan yun,” he argued. But then again, when was life ever fair to the two of them?

She wrapped her arms around him and started kissing him - his forehead, his cheeks, his lips, his neck, steadily trailing down. She definitely wanted to make the most of the time they had, and who was he to stop her? He was human, his lifespan but a fleeting flash of light to a being as old as her. She and the minokawa were older than the first people who set foot on the land, she had watched eras rise and fall.

Dishes forgotten, they spent the rest of the day making love to each other, trying to experience everything that they can before life pulled them away from each other yet again. For a while, his worries faded away, replaced with an all but ravenous desire for Poleng. If they only admitted their feelings for each other much earlier, maybe they could have had more time to explore, more time to revel in passionate ecstasy.

It was too late for that now. They had to make do with what they could, even if that meant wasting an entire productive day  _ fucking _ each other silly, trying to burn the memory to their bones to help them hold on until they found each other again.

Time was a blur, the surroundings a mere afterthought. All that mattered was the two of them, kissing and touching and more.

They finished in the living room, sprawled on the long wooden seat that they’ve never used before. The sun had long set, the moon about to reach the zenith of its celestial dance. He was lying on the couch itself, a leg around her waist, her ample breasts pressed against his chest tantalizingly, her hair tickling his chin.

“Mahal kita,” he said, his voice a whispering river.

“Mahal din kita,” she replied, her voice a smoldering flame.

They stayed there all night, savoring the feeling of being in each others arms, reveling the feeling of their hearts beating against each other. If he had any say on the matter, he wouldn’t have minded staying that way forever. But of course life - or maybe just Bathala - had other plans for them and it felt too risky to go against him. They had to put their trust on each other, that they would find each other again, It was the only consoling thought he can think of.

They spent the next day attempting to pack up his things, but again they ended up making love to each other on the bedroom floor. The threat of separation gave them the strength and ferocity to do things they would have been afraid to do just a few days ago. Poleng didn’t even care that she was still hurt from her fight against Haliya. She asked him to bind her and directed his mouth  _ everywhere  _ she wanted him to suck on, instructing him in that queenly manner that told him that she was still the one in charge even when she seemed to put herself at his mercy.

Of course, he was a mere follower and she the goddess. She made it clear eons ago and he did not really mind. He prefered it that way, serving her, making sure she got every bit of pleasure that she wanted and deserved. He loved her that much - too much, some might say - but who were they to judge the dragon and her eagle?

He was sore and aching all over by the time they finished, barely could keep himself conscious throughout dinner. He had no regrets, though.

“Ako nang bahala sa mga kagamitan mo,” Poleng said as they returned to their room. “Kailangan mo ng pahinga at kailangan mo pang umuwi bukas.”

He didn’t know what to feel about going home anymore, though he knew that his family and friends were worried sick about his disappearance. He always envisioned that he would be taking Poleng home with him, but not it seemed like it would never be the case. He made a hiccuping sob and realized that he was weeping as he stood by the door.

Poleng’s face softened. She took his hand and led him to the bed, let him lay his head on her chest. “Wag ka nang umiyak,” she murmured soothingly, her fingers gently brushing his hair. Even the slightest touch made him feel her love.

“Mahirap,” he choked out, throwing out his hand and wrapping it against her waist, feeling like a small child seeking comfort from the smallest hurt that the world was beginning to throw at his feet. “Mas mahirap ngayong alam ko na ang lahat.”

“Alam ko. Mahirap din para sa akin na mawalay ulit sa iyo,” she admitted quietly. She looked like the girl he met a little less than two months ago - distant, reserved, but nevertheless affectionate. “Iisipin kita sa bawat oras na gising ako.”

“Hindi ka rin mawawala sa isip ko - kahit na ano pang ginagawa ko,” he confessed.

Back home, he would have scoffed at professions of love. He never did it - not even when he tried to woo Celeste, caught up in the boyish infatuation that was nothing compared to what he knew he can feel now.

Poleng began to sing using that language that was older than the history he knew, older than the first civilizations in the country. It was a lullaby he could now understand, of the sun and the moon who yearned for each other’s embrace and the promise that the stars will guide them home when the time was right. He fell asleep to the soothing sound of her voice and her struggling heartbeat.

\----

_ They were in his room again, staying in his nigh empty house like they always did since Goyong disappeared and the unnatural eclipses began. Of course, nothing much went on - they were just childhood friends to her, despite the fact that he loved her since high school. _

_ Vicente sat on his bed, watching Adela pace around the room, past the carvings that his ancestors found in Anak Araw’s house. His ancestors were one of those who cried for the man’s death, all for loving someone who was not human, who was much powerful than all of them. The del Pilars also harbored the same guilt, he knew, just worse because their ancestor was Anak Araw’s half brother. _

_ “Malapit nang magdalawang buwan. Wala parin tayong nakitang kahit ano na makakatulong sa paghahanap kay Goyong,” Adela was saying with a sigh. “Alam kong may kinalaman to sa nangyayari sa buwan. Natatakot ako para sakanya.” _

_ “Ako rin,” he said. He feared for Goyong, he really did. He loved him like a brother even when it hurt him. “Mas may karapatan kang mag-alala kaysa sa akin kasi alam kong mahal mo siya.” _

_ “Hindi ko naman siya mahal ng... ng ganun.” She stopped pacing and strode over to him, pursing her lips. “Parang kuya ko lang si Goyong, alam mo yun.” _

_ He felt his cheeks turn red. “Parang kuya lang?” His voice felt like crackling thunder. _

_ “Oo.” She sat beside him, eyes borig into his as if trying to look for hi soul. Her voice was the rustling wind, sending shudders of pleaasure down his spine. “Pangako.” _

_ She leaned forward to kiss him, sending him tumbling down to his bed on his back. She was on top of him, leaving him breathless and gasping for air. She began fumbling for his shirt, trying to unbutton it as fast as she can as they writhed. _

_ He tried to pull away, confusion settling in. “Adela, anong ginagawa mo?” _

_ “Aamin na ako bago pa tayo mapasubo dito,” she said, a languid smile curving on her pretty lips. “Mahal kita, Vicente. Kung sanang umamin na ako nung high school pa...” _

_ “Mahal din kita,” he found himself squeaking. “Pero...” _

_ “Eh bakit ka pa nagpapakipot?” she asked with an exasperated sigh. “Now or never na. Pakiramdam ko may masamang mangyayari at...” _

_ “Walang masamang mangyayari,” he said, feeling bolder. He took her in his arms and started kissing her, trying to push away the omens that the back of his head whispered to him. _

_ She unbuttoned her blouse and unhooked her bra, slipping them both off before putting a breast in his mouth. “Dati pa natin dapat ginawa to, hindi ung nagpasayang ako sa gago.” _

_ He couldn’t reply, his mouth being too full. He had to make do with pulling her close and letting her lead the way. He knew long ago that he did want to do it - but for the right reasons.  _

_ He supposed this counted as a right reason now that he knew she felt the same way for him. There will be talk, he knew - there already was, ever since she started staying in his home instead of her brothers’. He didn’t care anymore, though. He now knew what it was like to be drunk on love and not giving a damn about consequences - and he found that he liked it. _


	17. Boses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 53-54

Goyong arose from his slumber long before the sun did. Poleng was waiting for him outside of the room already, a grave look on her face. She handed him his backpack, her fingers alarmingly cold when they brushed against his.

“Lagi mong tatandaan na mahal kita,” he said, struggling against his voice which threatened to crack with the gravity of his sadness.

“Lagi mo ring tatandaan na mahal kita,” she told him, giving his hand a squeeze as she sniffed.

She led him out of the house and to the clearing. “Wala akong lakas ng loob na samahan ka palabas ng gubat.”

He bit his lip and pulled her into his arms. He tried to engrave the feeling to his memories, not knowing when they would be seeing each other again. “Alagaan mo ang sarili mo.”

“Pangako ko yan.” She leaned her head against his chest, her arms around his waist. They stood that way until the sun began to creep to the horizon.

He left after a last kiss, waiting until he put some distance between them before finally weeping. Holding it in was difficult but he didn’t want to make the separation hard for both of them. He wept as he stumbled through the forest, aware of the way Poleng’s magic still lingered in his core, guiding his way through the woods.

He didn’t know how long he walked, but the fields at the edge of the forest were still blanketed by gray mists when he finally emerged. The sky itself was a pearly hue, as if commiserating with him, the sun a watery yellow disk in the far horizon. He began to wipe his tears as he began to make his way through the area before the people who worked there spotted him. He didn’t want to let everyone know that he was back – not just yet.

Vicente could help him, he was sure. After all, he was the one who lived closest to his family home. He would know how to gently break it to Goyong’s family that he was back. The thought makes Goyong feel guilty. He knew he didn’t regret any moment he spent with Poleng, even if their time was so short, but he also knew that everyone must have been terribly worried about him.

His head began to pound painfully, the back of his eyes hurting, and his joints started to ache as he stumbled to his friend’s house. He was so focused on his task that he didn’t notice the way a darkness began to cling to the sun, slowly crawling up it to form an eclipse. By the time he made it to his friend’s porch, he knew that he was ill. He just hoped that Vicente had some medicine at home.

He raised his hands weakly to knock and froze. He could hear faint moans coming from behind the door. Worried and just a little curious, he shuffled to the window to have a peek. He saw Adela sprawled on  the living room floor with Vicente on top of her, their hips swaying to each other’s rhythm. Their faces were flushed from the act of making love and Goyong had to quickly withdraw as a wave of nausea hit him.

He remembered Poleng and how they did it, every memory he had playing over and over again in his head.

He sat down on the old rocking chair in the porch, trying to brush away the longing for his lover and the terrible feeling of being ill. It was difficult to master either of them, and the steadily darkening sun seemed to make it worse. In the end, all he could do was to give in to the heaviness and fall asleep.

He woke up somewhere more comfortable. He opened his eyes to find himself in Vicente’s living room, curled up on the old couch. He still felt terribly ill, his body too heavy for him to do much.

“Ang taas ng lagnat niya,” Adela was saying somewhere. “Baka naman may nakain siya sa gubat?”

“Pwede. Pero kabisado ni Goyong yung gubat. Alam niya kung pano ingatan yung sarili niya doon. Sa tingin mo totoo nga yung sabi sabi noon? Na kinuha siya ng bakunawa?” That was definitely Vicente.

Goyong had to disagree with that. He wasn’t taken by the bakunawa – he forced himself into her home, now that he thought about it. Besides, she had a name. “Poleng,” he groaned through parched lips.

His friends were at his side in a heartbeat. Their cheeks were still flushed from their _early morning activities_ , their hair a mess. “Goyong, kamusta ka na? Sino si Poleng?” Vicente asked, clearly rattled. “Anong nangyari sa gubat?”

“Nakilala ko si Poleng,” Goyong said, annoyed that he couldn’t properly articulate what he wanted to say. His ill mind felt too addled to think properly. He was so frustrated with himself that he ran a hand down his face. “Mahal ko siya.”

“Pero _sino_ nga si Poleng?” Adela demanded.

Vicente touched her hand gently, giving it a gentle squeeze. “’Dela, may sakit siya. Hayaan na muna natin siya.”

They backed away, leaving him to drift off somewhere between sleep and the waking world. He was barely aware when they tried to lead him back home, barely aware of his family’s surprised gasps and his mother’s weeping, barely aware of being propped up on his bed while everyone fussed over him.

He wasn’t lucid until noon came.

He was still on his bed, tucked in his old blue blanket, shivering from his chills. It was astonishingly dark outside though the battered old digital clock – a gift from Adong Rusca a few years ago – told him that it should still be bright and hot. He still ached all over from his sudden, unexpected illness, his chest aching at the thought of Poleng alone in her dark house.

The door creaked open and his brother stepped in, followed by their childhood friends. Julio and Paulo were right at his tail, followed by Rusca and Jose Bernal, then Vicente and Adela. They were followed by Tina, Margarita, and Celeste, crowding his already cramped bedroom. Goyong could feel the same relief that was etched on their faces, though it was quickly ruined by the pang of longing in his heart.

He recognized them from older memories too. _Lihangin. Galura and Lisuga. Apolaki and Tala. A very human prince and his princess bride. Lidagat, Likabutan, and the lawu who had her aunt’s face._

“Gago, tinakot mo lahat kami,” Rusca growled, moving forward to ruffle his hair. “Akala namin kung napano ka na. Teka, ano nga bang nangyari sayo, ha?”

Julian waved his hands around, clearly annoyed. “Hinay hinay lang, huy. Kakabalik lang ng tao eh!”

Goyong smiled in gratitude. He had to admit, he missed everyone’s banter. “Kayo talaga, hindi na kayo nagbago.”

“Bakit, ikaw ba?” Margarita leaned forward to squint at him like she used to do whenever he tried to explain their math homework. “Ikaw parin naman si Goyong ah. Pwera nalang kung kinuha ng bakunawa yung kaluluwa mo.”

“Parang hindi kaluluwa yung nakuha. Goyong, pumupuso ka na sa wakas, ano?” Celeste tilted her head, a concerned look on her face. Her resemblance to Poleng was still remarkable, though the thought of courting her felt silly to Goyong now, especially after regaining his memories. The lawu was like a daughter to him and Poleng in the old days, after all.

He found himself blinking when he realized what she just asked him. A small wince escaped his lips. “Oo.”

“Sa bakunawa?” Jose asked, horrified fascination etched on his face. “Siya ba yung sinasabi mong si Poleng?”

His silence confirmed their suspicions.

Paulo’s eyes widened. “Nakilala mo yung bakunawa? Siya ba yung may kasalanan kung ba’t ang tagal mong nawala?”

“Ako yung may kasalanan kung bakit ako nawala,” Goyong said with a little groan. “May mga sagot akong hinahanap na sakanya ko lang pwedeng makuha.”

Silence fell as everyone tried to digest his words. The concern on their faces was overwhelming.

“Kamusta ka naman ngayon? Nilalagnat ka parin ba?” Julian finally asked.

Goyong was relieved by the sudden change in topic. “Hindi ko alam kung nilalagnat pa ako pero nanlalambot parin ako.”

“Napansin mo ba na ang dilim ng araw sa labas?” Adela finally said. “Yung bakunawa ba yung may kagagawan nun?”

“Diba ang sabi sa kwento yung buwan yung kinakain ng bakunawa?” Vicente said, his voice shaking. “Sa tingin ko hindi niya pakana yan.”

“Hindi nga siya yung may kagagawan diyan.” Goyong refused to explain further but he was now quite sure that the sun was responding to the darkness welling up in him.

“Kaya ka ba bumalik kasi hindi ba niya sinuklian yung pagmamahal mo?” Celeste asked.

“Bumalik ako dahil kailangan.” The thought of seeing his lover again filled Goyong with _determination_. Maybe there was something that he had to do while they were apart – something that would help Poleng become truly human. “Magkikita ulit kami, sigurado ako.”

“Positibong positibo ka ano?” Tina said with a grin. “Maganda yan.”

Julio rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “Ibang klase siguro itong bakunawang ito, ano? Tignan mo, naalis niya yung pagka halaman mo.”

That made Goyong laugh for the first time since leaving Poleng.

Vicente crossed his arms. “Alam mo, wala kang magagawa sa buhay mo kung may sakit ka pa. Magpahinga ka na muna.”

* * *

 

Goyong felt much better the next day. An unnatural shadow still concealed the sun and he was still feverish, but he was already strong enough to be up and about.

He could feel the town’s eyes trained on him as he traveresed it, feel their curiosity and the undercurrent of blame for the darkness that all but smothered them. He knew he really was responsible for it and yet it still stung. He didn’t even feel like he belonged anymore.

Still, he soldiered on.

He remembered Paulo’s mother, Juliana, and the way she graced her son and his friends with wondrous stories of encantos while she carefully made suman. He knew her stories were simple folklore that painted vivid stories that stuck with him beyond his childhood. The truth behind the names she told them about was sadder and darker and more impressive. He had to see if she knew something that can help, though.

He found her in the marketplace, seated behind her _kakanin_ stall as always, her graying hair tied in its usual messy bun. Her face brightened up at the sight of him. He sifted through his memories as he gazed at him, finding a woman who looked like a younger, sadder version of her. “Totoo pala ang sinasabi ni Paulo, ano? Bumalik na nga ang araw.” She looked up at the sky with a sad sigh before turning back to him, motioning for him to sit beside her. “May dala ka paring kadiliman sa puso mo, _hijo_. Ang bakunawa ba ito?”

He sat down on the stool she offered and nodded. “Bakit alam niyo po?” He didn’t want to voice out his suspicions in fear of being mad.

“Mangatya ang pangalan ko noong encanto pa ako,” she said tiredly. “Anak ko ang araw at ang apoy, ang hangin at ang kidlat. Inialay ko ang buhay ko para iligtas ang mga ilang tao nang dumating sa lupa natin ang mga Kastila.”

He didn’t remember Mangatya – mother to the minokawa and to Lihangin, to Likabutan and Galura – dying. The Spanish, after all, came long after his time. Even his brother Galura was still alive when he as the minokawa died.

“Matutulungan niyo po ako, Aling Juliana.” He remembered more now. Bathala was their king, but Mangatya was the creator, and her rival Magwayen – mother to the bakunawa, Lidagat, and Likabutan – was the destroyer. Of course she would _know_ things. “Ang bakunawa – si Poleng – gusto na niyang maging tao. Paano niya magagawa yun?”

“May dalawang paraan lang.” Juliana’s eyes darkened as she peered at him, as if truly seeing him for the first time. “Ang pinakamadali ay simple lang. Kailangan lang niyang mamatay at maisisilang muli siya bilang tao paglipas ng panahon. Ganun ang nangyari sa ating lahat, hindi ba? Isinilang lahat tayo sa paligid ng gubat na yan – ang gubat na dating tirahan nating mga encanto.”

He stared at the forest in the distance, trying to reconcile it with his memories of the enchanted forest in a life long gone. “Ano pa po yung isang paraan?”

Juliana beamed at him, as if she had always known more than she let on. “Kailangan niyang ialay ang buhay niya kapalit para sa ibang tao, walang bahid ng kasakiman.”


	18. Pagtakbo

Goyong spent the next few days mulling over what Juliana told him.

Sacrificing one’s life selflessly seemed like a tall order – and it didn’t feel like a guarantee. Besides, he couldn’t bear thinking of Poleng putting her life on the line and getting hurt. He loved her too much to even try convincing her to do it. Besides, knowing all about it could mean that her attempts to sacrifice her life could mean selfishness on her part.

He sat at the edge of the fields, fever still wracking his body but leaving his mind clear enough to wander. He thought of Poleng and what she would be doing at that time. He was afraid that she was still hurt, and that Haliya returned to get retribution. He didn’t care about the dark sun that rose with him everyday since leaving the forest because he knew now that it was simply resonating with the minokawa’s grief. He may be human now, but he was still the same person.

“Ang lalim naman ng iniisip mo.” Tina’s voice jolted him out of his stormy thoughts.

She was standing in front of him, dressed in her usual purple blouse and and ratty jeans, her plum lipstick _on point_ , as always. Her arms were crossed as she regarded him with her usual regal stare. She was always like that, even back in school as they compared homeworks, long before his brother even thought of wooing her. It was hard not to like _queenly_ Tina.

“Iniisip ko lang si Poleng.” His gaze automatically moved to the forest, right where he knew his lover would be.

“Mukhang tinamaan ka na nga sa bakunawang yan.” Tina didn’t sound like she was judging him – as a matter of fact, she sounded pleased.

A bittersweet smile lit up his face. “Totoo naman.”

She chuckled and ruffled his hair. “Alam mo, sigurado akong matagal ka rin niyang hinintay.”

 _Lidagat_. He felt a quiet chill as he gazed at her like a wide-eyed boy. “Dalawang daang taon.”

“Pero mas matagal ka ring naghintay no? Ilang siglo nga ba?” She definitely knew more than she was letting on.

“Hindi ko na din mabilang.” It was true. The bakunawa and minokawa’s story started far longer than two hundred years ago.

She sighed dreamily. “Sigurado akong maaayos din yan. Mahaba haba na din yung pinagdusahan niyo, hindi ba?” She paused and checked her watch. “Sige, may lakad pa kami ni Julian. Mag-iingat ka, Goyong.”

He paused then decided to take a leap of faith. “Sandali,” he called out. “May naaalala ka bang… ibang bagay? Nakaraan mo?”

“Oo naman.” She smiled at him warmly. “Salamat sa pagtayong tatay sa lawu noon.”

“Kelan pa?” he pressed on, a suspicion dawning upon him.

“Mga dalawa, tatlong araw bago ka bumalik.” Tina’s eyes darkened. “May dumaan sa bayan na lalake – paiba iba yung kulay ng mata niya. Si Bathala yun, di ba? Kasi magmula nung araw na yun, unti-unti na kaming nakakaalala. Ako, yung mga Luna, mga magkuyang Bernal at mga asawa nila, yung _kuya mo_ , si Julio, si Paulo, si Aling Juliana.”

**

He was lying on his bed on a cold morning, the sun still as dark as his sadness. He knew someone else was in the house, heard the creak of the front door and the muffled voices outside his cramped room. He was too tired to bother greeting whoever they were, though. His friends and family knew that he was at home, trying to rest his obnoxious fever off. If they wanted to talk to him, all they had to do was barge in his room.

That was when he heard the moaning.

He felt his stomach rumble unpleasantly. He remembered Poleng, the softness of her toned thighs, the swell of her ample breasts, and the curve of her tantalizing hips. He found himself padding out of his room in spite of himself in sheer curiosity. He hated himself for it, knowing that it would quickly send him plunging deeper into his misery.

He found Vicente and Adela making love on the living room’s battered old couch, their hips swaying in that rythmic motion that was _too familiar_ to ignore. They kissed and moaned together as their hands roamed, Vicente’s hands rising to Adela’s breasts as she caressed his thighs. They were oblivious to him, lost in their own world of ecstasy.

Goyong couldn’t hold in the nausea, his breathing growing heavier by the second. He felt his body all but _vibrate_ from his attempts to hold in the tears as memories of the past few days hit him again. Pining for someone wasn’t as silly as he claimed anymore.

He stumbled away and barely made it to the bathroom before he retched and threw up. His throat burned from bile and his eyes stung with tears. He was lovesick in the worst possible way, he knew, and try as he might to tell himself that he was being ridiculous, he couldn’t help but fall deeper into the abyss.

“Goyong, ayos ka lang ba?” Vicente’s voice took him by surprise.

He couldn’t even lift his head to look at his childhood friend. His body felt so heavy with sadness. Seeing his friends having sex reminded him of what he had and lost.

“Si Poleng,” he croaked. For a moment, he feared that he didn’t even have the strength to reach out and _flush the toilet_. Succeeding filled him with the most flitting bliss. “Naaalala ko si Poleng.”

Vicente crouched beside him, handing him a glass of water. “Mag-mumog ka muna.”

Goyong did as he was told, carefully rinsing his mouth as he felt his stomach churning up a storm. He looked up at his old friend despite the dizzy spell, noting Adela standing by the doorway with quiet, guilty concern on her face. “Pasensya na. Nakita ko kasi kayo ni Adela at naalala ko nanaman si Poleng.”

Vicente gave him a _knowing_ smile. “Goyong, mahal na mahal mo talaga siya, ano? Nung sinagot ni Celeste si Paulo noon parang wala mang nangyari sayo eh.”

He did love Poleng. He didn’t need anyone to point it out. He bit his lip and rose to his feet. He was still shaky but he had to manage. “Wala na akong magagawa doon.” He wasn’t even sure about what Bathala meant when he told Poleng that fate would bring them back together.

**

Seven days without Poleng passed before he knew it. It seemed like time didn’t only blur for him when he was having fun. It was also thankfully blurring his desolate days instead of prolonging it the way films and books often made it out to be. The sun was still shadowy, casting an uneasy chill all over the town.

He was still sick, but he was in town that sultry Thursday night. He did promise his mother that he wouldn’t stay in his sad slump forever and besides, he wanted to see the place. The twinkling Christmas lights, the voices of carolers, and the smell of _bibingka_ and _puto bumbong_ in the air did nothing much to raise his spirits. He should have been there with Poleng, enjoying the festivities, explaining everything he could about the modern world to her.

The moon was crimson that night, reminding him of Poleng, reminding him that it had taken that color because she was weeping.

“Uy, anong ginagawa mo dito? Di ba dapat nagpapahinga ka?” Marge Luna stepped out of a bakery, clutching a paper bag close to her. “Ang sabi ni Julio may sakit ka pa.”

“Meron pa nga pero gusto kong lumabas.” He paused, looking around. He was aware of the stares that he was getting from everyone who recognized him on the busy street. “Kailangan kong huminga.”

She tilted her head, her smile fading. “Gusto mo na siyang makita ulit, ano?”

He nodded, biting his lip. “Hindi naman ata tama na nakuha ko nang umuwi habang nakakulong parin siya doon.”

“Hindi lang gubat ang nagkukulong sakanya, sigurado ako.” Her eyes darkened. “Di ba nakakulong din siya sa lungkot niya?”

He now knew of his lover’s losses and the grief she had to endure for centuries. He was sure that being forced to let the only person she was able to talk to was not doing her any good. “Anong gusto mong gawin ko? Hanapin ko siya kahit na malilintikan ako kay Bathala?”

She affixed him with a stare that was uncharacteristically sharp. “Wala akong sinasabing ganun. O siya, mauuna na ako.”

He watched her walk away and barely took a few steps to his way home when he bumped into Celeste who was staring at her phone, deep in thought.

She looked up as he approached and smiled warmly. “Magaling ka na ba?”

He shook his head, trying to smile back. The attempt made his face ache. “Ayoko lang makulob sa bahay.”

“Goyong…” She paused, at a loss for words. “Kung may magagawa man kami para makatulong, sabihin mo lang, ha? Malaki ang utang na loob ko sa inyong dalawa.”

He felt his lip wobble. He remembered those days when he was the minokawa, posing as the bakunawa’s lover and the lawu’s father. It hurt – it hurt worse when he thought back to their foster child and her lover dying by Haliya’s bloodstained hands.

“Oo naman. Salamat, ha?” He didn’t know what else to say. His throat felt like it was constricting.

She reached out and patted his cheek before walking away.

Goyong was walking past the dirt road that led to the farmlands when bumped into a group of men from town. They were all carrying guns, which definitely was a bad omen. They froze at the sight of him.

“Gregorio, _hijo_ ,” one of them greeted in a false, cheery voice. “May lakad lang kami sa gubat.”

He nodded along, unease in his gut. “Pauwi na po ako, medyo lumalalim na ang gabi.”

“Ang sabi nila mas malakas daw kapag gabi ang bakunawa,” another man said, eyeing him. “Baka siya din yung dahilan kung bakit nagdidilim yung buwan magmula nung nawala ka – at kung bakit nagdidilim na din ang araw ngayon.”

They were planning to _hurt_ Poleng.

“Ano pong ibig niyong sabihin?” Goyong decided that playing innocent was his best choice. “Wala naman po akong nakilalang halimaw sa gubat.”

Poleng was no _monster_.

The man shook his head. “Maganda na ring makasigurado. Hahanapin na namin yung bakunawa at sisiguraduhing patay na talaga siya. Wag ka nang matakot. Wala nang dudukot uli sayo.”

Goyong felt his entire body shaking as they pushed past him and continued their march. He didn’t care about Bathala’s warnings anymore. He had to find Poleng before the hunters did.

**

Julian was on his way home from a dinner with Tina and her family. He was still glowing from happiness as he walked along the dirt road, not caring about the bloody moon in affixed in the sky. It seemed like a peaceful night – at least, until Goyong bumped into him, a wild look in his eyes.

“May problema ba?” he asked, worried. His brother was still ill and needed all the rest he could get.

“Gusto nilang saktan si Poleng.” Goyong was trembling – from fear or anger or something else, it was uncertain.

“Sino?” Julian asked, his hand instinctively going into his pocket and curling around his battered old phone.

“Sila.” Goyong refused to say more before pushing him away and bolting off to his small secret path to the woods.

Julian stared at him, rooted to the spot. He couldn’t just let his brother go into danger by himself – especially not when he was ill and possibly addled. He needed to call backup. He quickly assesed the distance before figuring out who to call. Julian and Paulo lived closest to where he was. They didn’t know the woods as much as him – who barely knew anything but the wooded areas near the edge of it – he knew that he can always rely on them. They will have to rescue Goyong and his Poleng.


	19. Dilim

He ignored his breathlessness, the wild pounding in his head. All he could think of was Poleng and the danger she was in – especially if she was still badly wounded. He felt the moonlit warmth in his gut mingling with something that he now realized were the vestiges of the sun’s eagle slumbering in him. The old magic was leading him back to his lover, he knew, and he hoped that he got to her in time.

He stumbled to the old clearing, feeling a quiet, nostalgic ache in his chest.

She was standing by the porch, carefully sweeping the dust off it with a pensive look on her face. She looked up as he approached and a smile began to form on her face before it was rapidly replaced by alarm. “G-Goyong! Hindi ba’t sinabi kong wag ka munang babalik?” she snarled, dropping her broom and rushing to him despite the vehemence in her voice.

He ran to her, ignoring the disapproval on her face. “Kailangan mong umalis dito. May mga gustong pumatay sa iyo,” he said, stumbling.

A look of fear crossed her beautiful face. “A-Ano?” she yowled. “Anong ibig mong sabihin?”

“May mga nagduda na buhay ka pa – dahil sa pagdilim ng buwan at ng araw. Kailangan mong umalis.” He knew she wasn’t going to be able to flee the forest – the magic of the arrow bound her there, in the only place in the area that seeped with enough magic to keep her wounded body alive.

She reached out to touch his face briefly. “Sasama ka ba sa akin kung aalis ako rito?”

He would miss his family and friends, but he knew the answer before he opened his mouth. “Oo, kahit saan pa.” Everyone else had each other. She only had him.

He watched in fascinated horror as she took off her clothes, baring her moon-pale body to him. Her fingers dug into her arrow wound, drawing blood that seemed to glow silver. Overhead, the moon went from silver to crimson to a deep brown. She flung something metallic and drenched in blood away from her before stumbling forward. He barely had time to catch her in his arms, drawing her into an embrace.

“Anong ginagawa mo?” he asked, worried and afraid.

She trembled as blood kept gushing out of her wound. Still, she pushed him away, forcing herself to stay on her feet. She turned her back on him, pressed against him and made him wrap his arms around her shoulders. “Kumapit ka ng mabuti.”

“Alam kong wala na ang nagpipigil sa’yo na gumamit ng kapangyarihan mo pero hindi ka ba nanghihina dahil sa ginawa mo?” he asked.

“Nanghihina ang katawan ko ngunit nanumbalik na ang mga kapangyarihan ko.” There was a flash of crimson light and she turned into the huge, dragon that he saw only once before. She spread her massive red and silver wings and took off, soaring past the trees and into the open sky in a jerky manner.

“Poleng, sandali!” His stomach lurched as she paused in mid-air.

“H-Hindi ko kaya,” she whispered before she came crashing back down, the two of them hurtling off the sky, through the trees, and into an unfamiliar forest clearing.

He couldn’t breathe. His body hurt so much. He saw the last vestiges of blue glyphs fading from his body, protective magic that made sure he would survive their fall. Poleng was crouched in front of him, clutching her bleeding chest. Across the clearing from them were the men that he ran into just about an hour ago, staring at them with victorious smiles.

* * *

Vicente saw the moon grow dark. He was taking a stroll in his backyard’s flower patch, reminiscing with Addie. They both looked back at their childhood with wistful affection, musing about the time they could have spent together back then if they just confessed earlier.

That was when the moon swiftly turned red, then a dark shade of brown – like dried blood.

He felt his breath hitching in his throat in fear. He now knew without a doubt that the bakunawa lived, thanks to Goyong. He was sure that she, as the closest they had to a lunar deity, had something to do with what was happening to the moon. It didn’t bode well – especially not when a red and silver creature briefly hovered over the distant woods before diving right back among the trees.

“Kanina ka pa nakatitig diyan,” Adela whispered softly, fear seeping through her soft voice. She looked up at the sky too, though, a look of unease on her face.

“Baka may nangyari sa bakunawa – o kay Goyong,” he said, trembling. “Baka kung ano nang nangyayari.”

“Malalim na ang gabi,” she pointed out, taking his hand and giving it the gentlest squeeze she could muster. “Mas delikado naman ata kung makiki usisa pa tayo, diba?”

“Alam ko pero…” he trailed away, admitting to himself that she was right.

She put a slender arm around his waist and pulled him close, her flowery scent overtaking his senses in the most _maddening_ way. “Dito nalang muna tayo,” she told him before claiming his lips in a torrid kiss, her body shifting languidly as she let him pull her to his chest.

His hands roamed, fingers fumbling with the hem of her dress as he felt up her thigh and her collarbones. Kissing her felt good, he had to admit. He didn’t even care if the rest of the town condemmed them for their love.

They began to take each other’s clothes off as he slowly guided her down, sprawling on a bed of yellow flowers. He knew that it was a ploy for him to forget his worries, but he had to admit that it was actually working. She guided him into the only kind of oblivion that he would ever want – _bliss_. He ignored the dark moon, tried to turn off his fear and worry. He had Addie that night and she had him.

“Mahal kita,” she told him, a mischievous, knowing smile curling on her lips.

“Mahal din kita,” he told her breathlessly, all but exploding from the happiness that welled up in his very being.

They fell into sweet, sweet release together. They would worry about the world later.

* * *

Julian led his friends through the woods, hurtling past the menacing trees. He used to be afraid of venturing in it – as afraid and superstitious as the rest of the town. That was the past now, though. Goyong and the bakunawa, no, Poleng, were both in danger. He had to become the _wind_ again and find them before it was too late.

He wished he knew the place like Goyong did, though. He hadn ever ventured too far from the edges of the woods and Lihangin’s memories told him that the place had changed so much over the centuries.

“Pano natin malalaman kung nasan sina Goyong?” Paulo asked breathlessly.

“Oo nga, ang laki kaya ng gubat na to!” Julio whined.

“Eh hahayaan niyo nalang bang mapahamak sina Goyong, aber?” Julian asked as he leaned against a tree trunk, trying to catch his breath. He had to admit, it felt like they were just running around in circles but getting nowhere close to the people they needed to save.

Julio sighed. “Alam mo namang hindi rin namin papabayaan yung kapatid mo, diba? Kaibigan rin namin si Goyong ha.”

No one replied to that, not even Julian. He simply straightened up and kept walking, desperate to find his brother.

“Julian, wag kang magalit. Importante din naman sa amin yang kapatid mo,” Paulo said as they reached a small clearing, trying to sound reasonable. “Pero hindi naman tayo makakatulong kung maliligaw lang tayo dito, diba?”

“Eh anong gusto mong gawin ko? Humingi ng tulong? Eh kung tawagin pa tayong baliw? Paano kung dumami lang yung gustong manakit kina Goyong at Poleng?” he snarled.

His friends both flinched, clearly not used to seeing him lashing out. Guilt filled him but before he could apologize to them, there was a loud rustling in the trees.

A majestic yet terrifying creature took the skies – a dragon with scales that flashed like silver and rubies. It was an awe inspiring sight to behold as it soarked over their heads. Julian spotted what looked like a huge, terrible wound on its body. A vaguely human figure was also clinging to its back, as if hanging on for dear life.

“Y-Yung bakunawa – si Poleng - na yan, sigurado ako!” Julio declared, sounding much braver all of a sudden. “Susundan ba natin siya?”

Julian and Paulo nodded. Together, the three of them prepared to sprint. Before they could go far though, Poleng seemed to freeze before tumbling out of the sky and into another portion of the forest.

 _“Putangina,_ masama ito,” Paulo hollered as he took the lead, trying to follow the direction where Poleng fell.

Julian bit his lip but he had to admit, it didn’t bode well. Poleng seemed out of condition and if Goyong _was_ the human who was with her, then he could also get hurt from the fall. They had to hurry and do something about it.

* * *

 

Poleng trembled in pain. She couldn’t tell Goyong that despite the power now brimming in her body, she was too frail to do anything much. She made a _mistake_ that might cause them their lives – removed the arrow incorrectly and struck her heart. It wouldn’t have been a problem for an _encanto_ as even the magical wound would have healed over time.

They were facing danger though, and it was unnacceptable.

Goyong rose to his feet, dazed and unsteady but still ready to fight for her. He didn’t deserve the fate that awaited her. He was no monster.

“Wag niyo siyang sasaktan!” he bellowed, trying to sound brave and confident.

“Umalis ka, Goyong,” one of the humans said with a sneer. His eyes briefly turned to Poleng’s naked form, a flash of desire darkening his vile features. “Nililinlang ka lang ng halimaw na yan.”

“Hindi halimaw si Poleng,” he said.

“Kinuha na yata ng bakunawa ang kaluluwa mo, hijo,” another man said.

The first man shook his head. “Hindi natin pwedeng saktan ang bata! Gusto mong awayin tayo ng mga del Pilar?”

“Mapapatawad naman nila tayo pag nalaman nilang…” The man raised his weapon and shot Goyong  in the chest, sending him sprawling beside Poleng. “…kinuha na siya ng tuluyan ng bakunawa.”

Poleng screeched, rage and terror and grief filling her. She was going to lose him again, lose him to people who would _never_ understand. She couldn’t – wouldn’t – hurt a human again, though. She swore an oath that had to keep. She raised her hand, mustering all the power of the moon that her body could hold. She looked at the terrified humans in the eye, memorizing their faces.

She let go of the magic that wrapped around them like silvery mist, making them fade away. They would all wake up outside the woods, all memories of their day gone. They would forget that Poleng existed, forget the bakunawa that they tried to hurt.

It was magic that was difficult even in her best form. In her broken state, she knew that it was  too much for her. She felt her heart flutter rapidly in her chest, as if warning her that she was about to die. She told it to shut up. She had one more thing to accomplish.

She turned to Goyong, fell to her knees and cradled him in her arms. He was barely breathing, but she knew she only had moments until he died. She had to save him before they both expired – even when it was at the cost of her life. He did not deserve such a fate. He should at least live on, even when his monster of a lover could not. She summoned the last dredges of the moon in her and let it fill her with a red  glow. She focused the last of her powers on his wound. She extracted the metal object that struck him and began to seal it up.

She wasn’t even halfway done when she felt her heart go still.

She gazed at Goyong’s face, trying to memorize it  even if it wouldn’t matter in just a few moments. She fell on top of him, her head against his faintly thrumming chest, reassuring her that she did not _fail_ at all. The last thoughts in her mind were of love.


	20. Liwanag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 60

Goyong woke up in pain. His chest hurt, as if someone punched him hard. He felt a warm weight settled over him – a warm weight that was slowly getting colder by the second. He slowly opened his eyes to behold darkness. He should have been able to see the moon and the stars above him, but the sky was devoid of everything but a blanket of shadows that smothered him.

Lying on top of him was a bloodstained and still naked Poleng. She was paler than ever, still and motionless. He couldn’t hear her breathing, couldn’t feel the heart that should have been hammering in her chest.

He sat up and cradled her motionless body in his arms. Her chest was still bleeding ever so slightly, but she was devoid of life. He choked off his sob and simply held her close, hoping against hope that it was just a bad dream.

“Wag mo akong iiwan,” he whimpered in a broken voice. “Parang awa mo na.”

She remained motionless.

He fought back tears as he stroked her cheek. He should have done better. He knew that he could have prevented it from happening. Now she was gone and the world was suddenly a much darker place. He knew it wouldn’t do anything to reverse her death but he still leaned forward to give her a last kiss.

A few miserable silence passed after he pulled away, weeping quietly. He wouldn’t let go of her – couldn’t. They barely had time together and now the world was pulling them apart. Bathala lied to them.

Poleng gasped loudly as her eyes flew open, her body jerking in his arms. She began to breathe heavily, dazed and confused, her eyes darting around in fear. She didn’t relax until she caught sight of his equally startled – and relieved – face looking down on her. She threw her arms around him weakly, catching him in her embrace.

“Akala ko mamamatay na tayo,” she wept.

He held her, relief flooding through his being as he felt the warmth returning to her body, felt every tremble and quiver and throb of her body. “Akala ko iiwan mo na ako.” The moon began to shine above them again, the life slowly seeping back to the myriad stars that adorned the night sky.

He didn’t know how long they stayed that way, entwined in each others arms. She let out a small wince as she leaned into his embrace, a pale hand clutching her chest, which had started bleeding again. “A-“Ang sugat ko…” she murmured, eyes tearing up again.

“A-Anong magagawa ko para matulungan ka?” he asked.

“Kailangan nating humanap ng tao upang makagamot sa akin.” She paused, staring at him with hopeful eyes. “Makakalabas na ako ng gubat, sigurado ako.”

He nodded and scooped her up, rising to his feet. Her eyes closed with the softest of sighs as she fell asleep, leaving her fate in his hands. He hadn’t taken more than a few steps when Julian, Paulo, and Julio emerged from the woods, worried looks on their faces.

“G-Goyong!” Julian’s eyes widened at the sight of his bloody clothes and the woman he was carrying. “Anong nangyari sayo?”

“Mamaya na,” Goyong said urgently. “Kailangan kong tulungan si Poleng.”

Julio leaned forward, awe on his face as he beheld the unconscious bakunawa. “Kailangan nga niya ng tulong. Tara, baka makatulong si Doktora Luna.”

“Si Doktora?” Goyong hesitated, wondering if anyone would figure out who he was binging with him.

Poleng let out a small cough.

“Gago, wag ka nang pakipot. Baka ano pang mangyari sakanya,” snarled Paulo.

Goyong let them lead him through the woods, occassionally steering them in the right direction. He knew it was risky but he would rather take the chance and save Poleng’s second life.

* * *

 

Poleng woke up in pain. Her chest ached and felt tight. There was an odd stinging pain in the crease of her left arm. Odd beeps tickled her ears, an unusual coolness in the air caressing her face. She felt weak – not just because of her injuries, but because something _inside_ her changed. She was not the bakunawa anymore, she was sure, just a mortal woman with the faintest connection to the moon.

She opened her eyes to find herself in an unfamiliar room.

She was lying on a soft, uncomfortable bed, surrounded by a lot of human contraptions that she didn’t understand. She was in a spacious, square room with seamless walls that were painted white and curtains dyed a pale blue. She was dressed in a loose, undone blouse where she could see what looked like rough bandages on her chest.

Four women were seated on a long bench by a window that let in brilliant sunlight. She recognized them from her memories of the old days and more recent memories of that _picture_ that Goyong showed her of his friends. He tried to recall the names that Goyong gave her and finally recognized them as Tina, Marge, Celeste, and Adela.

Celeste was the first to notice that she was awake and rushed to her bedside, excitement in her eyes. She still looked nigh identical to Poleng, from her canted eyes to her curved lips, from her pale skin to her ample breasts. While Poleng’s complexion was reminiscent of the moon, Celeste’s was akin to a pearl.

“Gising ka na pala,” she said, keeping a small distance away. She seemed afraid of startling the bedridden woman. “Nag-alala si Goyong sa iyo kagabi.”

She fought back the quiet panic as she realized that her lover – the only friend she had for the past two centuries – was not around to watch over her. “Nasaan siya?” she asked, trying not to wince as her chest burned in pain.

“Kalma!” Tina joined them, eyes wide with worry. “Magagalit si Doktora kapag sumama pakiramdam mo!”

Celeste nodded along. “Nasa ibaba si Goyong, kausap si Mama. Inaayos lang nila yung mga ibang detalye para hindi ka paghinalaan na… alam mo na. Yung bakunawa.”

Poleng couldn’t feel any ounce of fear anymore as she gazed into the women’s knowing looks. It seemed like they remembered – at least remembered enough to recognize her.

“Magpahinga ka lang,” Marge said in a soothing voice, a gentle smile on her face. “Wag mong pagurin yung sarili mo – umabot din ng magdamag yung ginawa nilang pag-ayos sa puso mo.”

She remembered how she removed the arrow that pierced her, how she jostled it badly in her rush to transform and regain her powers. She slumped on her bed with a little whine. “Natatakot ako,” she said, hoping that she was putting her trust in the right people.

Tina took her hand kindly. “Alam naming matagal ka nang hindi nakakita ng madaming tao pero wag kang mag-alala. Kaibigan mo kami, ha?”

Adela smiled. “Kami munang bahala sayo habang abala pa si Goyong.”

Poleng felt herself relaxing. She knew she was with friends – friends whose affection seemed to transcend lifetimes like her lover. “Salamat,” she whispered. Exhaustion washed over her as her body facilitated its healing process. “Magpapahinga lamang ako sandali.”

* * *

 

She didn’t get to sleep for long, as she ended up meeting Goyong’s brother and their other friends, their faces filling her stomach with a quiet ache that quickly faded when she realized that they were treating her with familiar friendliness. She felt easily at home with them, which, she supposed, was the reason that they were visiting her – so that she would be at ease while she waited for her lover’s return.

The woman called Isabel – the woman was once her mother, Maguayen, as far as Poleng knew – and another named Juliana – Mangatya, the weaver – visited her late in the afternoon, followed by Goyong’s parents. They all treated her as warmly as the younger generation did, though she could see some kind of hopeful expectation in the latter’s eyes.

Goyong joined her late that night, carrying what looked like a bag of clothes. She was weak – both physically and magically – but she could still feel the warm love radiating out of him. He smiled as he approached her, dropping the bag on the floor to cup her cheeks. “Kamusta ka na?” he asked, his voice quivering. “Pasensya na at naging abala ako. Tumulong ako para pagtakpan na ikaw ang bakunawa at tumawag ang mga kamag-anak namin sa Maynila. May malayong kamag-anak nagpamana sa amin ng pera’t ari-arian. Isa kang swerte sa pamilya ko.”

She smiled. “Nagkataon lang yan,” she whispered. She was never lucky – her current status was the only stroke of luck she’s had for years. “Pero may gusto akong sabihin sa iyo.”

His face drew closer as he gazed into her eyes. “Ano yun?” he whispered.

“Ganap na tao na ako,” she said.

Careful not to jostle her wounds and the equipment she was attached to, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. “Natutuwa ako para sa’yo.”

“Maaari na tayong magsama ng maayos,” she sniffed.

* * *

 

She was taken to Goyong’s home three days later, still sore and wounded but healing. It was in a surprisingly spacious lot at the edge of massive fields, roses of all colors abloom in the little front yard. She was sure that she still had enough magic in her to diversify their hues and make them the prettiest of all.

The house itself was a little cramped, barely able to fit the visitors that were waiting for her homecoming. Goyong assured her that it was going to be renovated soon, now that they had more than enough money for it.

“Makakapag-aral na din kami ng kolehiyo ni Kuya at mapapakasalan na kita,” he said in excitement, his brown eyes gleaming as he squeezed her hand.

She was married once – had to endure the pain of entering a human holy place to please her husband’s society. She knew it wouldn’t hurt her now that she was human too, human despite the last dredges of magic that will forever linger in her veins.

“Hindi ako makapaghintay,” she told him, smiling as he led her into the house and into the waiting group of friends that she was now inducted in.

She was human and happy. Bathala was right – she would have to suffer for it, but it was all worth it.


	21. Epilogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All was golden when the day met the night.

It was the loveliest summer Goyong could ever remember – and that was saying something, as he recalled his entire past now. Julian and he were to _finally_ resume their studies in a few months, thanks to the windfall that their parents had attributed to Poleng’s arrival in their life, and the elders refused to let their sons leave without marrying their sweethearts first. Of course, neither brother complained.

Recent events still made the people in town whisper and judge, but it was easier to tune them out now. They didn’t know the truth, didn’t understand why marrying Poleng was an easy decision to make.

“Nasasabik na ako, _mahal_ ,” she told him one night as he joined her in their shared room. Her new, gauzy dress clung to her body tastefully, the cloth rustling as she set down the picture book that she was using to practice her reading. “Isang linggo nalang!”

“Nasasabik na din ako,” he told her with a laugh, wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her into a kiss. He pulled down the neckline of her dress, running a thumb over the now-healing wound on her chest. The sight of her health improving filled him with warm satisfaction. “Hindi na siguro makikialam ang mga ibang encanto, ano?”

“Dapat lang,” she huffed, laying herself on the bed and pulling him on top of her. “Wala na silang karapatang makialam ngayong tao na ako.”

Of course, tempting fate was not a good idea when fate was easily tempted in the first place.

* * *

It was right after dinner, a night before their wedding. The entire household was busy – the major building renovations were still far from complete, and the living room was packed to the brim with Goyong’s friends who were helping with the last-minute preparations. Unstrung baubles were strewn all over the floor beside half-finished snacks while old music warbled from the radio. The men were busy arranging tables and chairs which the women decorated them. Poleng sat in a corner with Adela and Vicente – who were holding hands – and practiced her English with them. Goyong couldn’t help but smile as he looked up from the table he was dragging with Julian. This was the kind of blissful life that he didn’t mind having _forever_.

There was a loud knock on the door and Paulo shot off to answer it.

“May hinihintay pa ba kayong bisita?” Goyong’s mother asked, looking up from the tableware she was sorting.

Goyong shook his head. “Nandito na po lahat sila,” he told them.

“G-Goyong, Tatay daw ni Poleng!” Paulo called out from the door, confusion in his voice.

The entire living room fell silent. Poleng’s true identity as the bakunawa was an open, often unspoken secret to everyone present, after all.

“Tatay?” She tilted her head, clearly confused. “Matagal nang patay ang ama ko.”

“Hanggang ngayon ba naman matigas parin ang iyong ulo?” a familiar voice rang from the door, sending a jolt down everyone’s spine.

“B-Bathala,” Goyong said breathlessly as Poleng joined him.

The man in question strode in, still as handsome and splendid as ever. He was impeccably dressed in a crisp white suit that seemed to glimmer gold and silver. He inclined his head to Goyong’s parents with a smile. “Magandang gabi po.”

“Magandang gabi din po,” Goyong’s father greeted him with the slightest glimmer of fear in his eyes. “Tatay daw po kayo ni Poleng?”

“Ako ang tumayong ama niya magmula nang, ah, maulila siya,” Bathala replied with a warm smile. He turned to Poleng. “Gusto ko kayong makausap ng iyong mapapangasawa.”

Poleng tilted her chin up. “Hindi naman ako tatanggi.”

Goyong took her hand, noting that it was cold and slick with sweat. He gave her a quick squeeze. “Tara.”

Bathala led them out of the house and made them walk through the yard. He led them to the small mango tree at the edge, where the air shimmered faintly with traces of his magic. “Walang makakarinig sa atin dito,” he told them.

Poleng raised her brows. “Ano pa po bang kailangan niyo sa amin, mahal na Bathala? Tao na ako.”

“Gusto ko lamang sabihin na nagagalak ako para sa inyong dalawa,” the leader of the encantos proclaimed. “Hindi madali ang pinagdaanan niyo upang marating ito – lalo na ikaw, Poleng. Ikaw ang una at nag-iisang encanto na naging tao.”

“Maraming salamat po,” she murmured. “Pero alam ko pong hindi lamang ito ang dahilan kung bakit pumunta kayo dito.”

“Tama.” Bathala smiled. “Ibinalik ko rin ng tuluyan ang ala-ala ng mga kaibigan niyo.”

Goyong’s eyes widened at that. “B-Bakit po? Namumuhay na po kami ng tahimik.”

Bathala gave him a sharp look. “Ako ang una at pinakamakapangyarihang encanto sa mga islang ito, _minokawa_. Maraming mga bagay na nakita ang aking mga mata. Nakita ko ang paglimot ng karamihan sa mga encanto ng ating tunay na tungkulin – na tulungan at alagaan ang mga tao. Nakita ko na sisirain ang pagmamahal at pagtiwala sa atin ng mga tao kaya nila tayo kinamuhian at kinatakutan. At nakita ko na may nagmamalasakit parin sakanila, gaya ni Poleng.”

Poleng bowed her head, a small smile on her face. “Binobola niyo naman po ako.”

Goyong wrapped an arm around her and held her tightly. “Hindi niyo parin sinasagot ang tanong ko.”

“Hindi pa nga.” Bathala regarded him with a faint sparkle in his eyes. “May mga kagaya niyo na hindi tinalikuran ang kabutihan sa inyong mga puso – siguro’y may mga konting aral lang kayo na kinailangang matutunan. Mayabang ang minokawa, mapaghiganti ang bakunawa, mapusok ang lawu…”

Goyong froze. “Wag mong sasabihing ikaw talaga ang may pakana sa mga nangyari sa amin!”

The king of encantos threw his head back and laughed. “Tama. At nakita ko naman na natuto kayo. Isinilang lahat ng mga ibinalik ko sa bayang ito dahil nasa tabi siya ng gubat na yan… naaalala niyo pa ba kung gaano yan kasagana noong mga paslit pa kayo?”

Goyong briefly stared at the forest and closed his eyes, remembering another life, another time. The  forest thrived and grew, and numerous huts dotted the clearings. He was young and carefree and spent his days hiding behind his mother’s feathered skirts whenever the bakunawa tried to coax him into playing with her.

“Doon din nagsimula ang lahat diba? Ang mga encanto?” he murmured.

Poleng leaned against him. “Makapangyarihan ang gubat na iyon,” she agreed.

“Kayo ang pag-asa ng ating lahi – ang pag-asa nating maalalang muli ang mga bagay na dapat nating pangalagaan, at maibalik ang dating samahan natin sa mga tao.” Bathala bowed his head. “Maikli lamang ang buhay ng isang tao, lalo na sa mga mata ng mga encanto.”

“Hindi ko po maintindihan,” Goyong began, his mind racing. “Wag niyo pong sasabihing…”

“Magiging encanto ulit kam ibalang araw…” Poleng finished for him.

“Sa pagdating ng oras na kukunin na kayo ng katandaan, iiwanan niyo na ang inyong mga katawang-tao at magiging encanto nang muli.” Bathala’s eyes twinkled knowledgeably as he regarded them. He raised a hand to silence Poleng when she opened her mouth to speak up. “Nakuha mo parin naman ang iyong gusto, hindi ba? Naging tao ka. Makakpamuhay ka na kasama ni Goyong. Pero ang isang encanto ay habangbuhay nang encanto – kahit na magpahinga man sila.”

Poleng glared at him. “Naiintindihan ko iyon, _mahal na Bathala_ , pero paano ang aming mga anak?”

“Ang mga magiging anak niyo – at ng mga kaibigan niyo – ay isisilang bilang mga tunay na encanto,” Bathala promised them. He smiled. “Alam kong tuturuan niyo rin sila ng tama. Umaasa rin ako na kayo na ang magsasabi sa mga kaibigan niyo ng mga napag-usapan natin ngayon, at makahanap pa kayo ng isang pares ng mga tunay na tao na sa tingin niyo’y karapat-dapat na maging encanto din balang araw.”

* * *

Poleng patiently sat down in front of her new vanity mirror, her hands on her lap. She watched as Tina curled her hair with a pleasantly warm tool while Marge and Celeste put cosmetics on her face. She struggled against the impulse to smile when the elder Luna sister painted her lips a deep yet vibrant red and the younger rubbed a more muted shade on her eyelids.

She focused on her white dress instead, marvelled at the thick folds of the pearly skirt, and the red and silver stones that adorned the bodice. She felt her eyes well up with happy tears, knowing that not only was she loved, but also had true friends she could now count on. The future admittedly still terrified her – especially because she knew that she would eventually have to assume the role of the bakunawa – but she knew that she would face it head-on with her lover and their friends.

“Hala, naluluha ka,” Celeste noted, putting a hand under her chin. “May problema ba?”

Poleng bit her lip and shook her head. “M-Masaya lang ako.”

Marge chuckled and patted her head. “Ayun naman pala – ngiti!”

Tina smoothed down Poleng’s braid before twisting it up and setting the veil with an ornamenal comb. “Normal lang namang kabahan.”

“Sa tingin niyo ba marami paring manghuhusga sa amin?” Poleng asked quietly. “Alam niyo naman ang sabi-sabi sa bayan niyo – na inakit ko daw si Goyong, at na mga makasalanan kami dahil magkasama kami ng tahanan kahit hindi pa kami kasal.”

“Wag kang makinig sa kanila, gago lang sila,” Celeste said quietly. “Sinabihan din kami ni Paulo na makasalanan kasi magkasama kami ng apartment sa Maynila nung nag-college kami.”

Some foreign words still flew over Poleng’s head, but she now understood enough. “Ganyan din ba sila kina Adela at Vicente?”

Tina nodded grimly. “Mapanghusga lang talaga ang mga tao sa bayan. Mga _punyeta_ eh.”

Poleng relaxed ever the slightest. “Pag minsan medyo naguguluhan parin ako sa mga pag-iisip ng mga ibang tao.”

“Wag kang mag-alala.” Marge patted her arm. “Kami din.”

* * *

 

Poleng found Adela and Vicente amidst the crowd milling around in the churchyard, carrying what looked like small bundles of flowers. They looked up as she approached, their faces brightening at the sight of the blushing bride.

“Hinihintay ka na sa loob,” Vicente told her.

“Sandali.” She held out her hand to make them stay in place. “Yung… napagusapan nating alok ni – ni Bathala, may napagpasyahan na ba kayo?”

The couple exchanged glances. Addie turned back to Poleng with a smile. “Malaking… responsibilidad itong inaalok niyo sa amin.”

“Alam ko – at alam ni Goyong – na kakayanin niyo ito.” The bakunawa smiled.

“Handa kami, Poleng. Sabihin mo lang kailan bibisita si Bathala para mabasbasan kami,” Adela said with a smile. “It’s a great honor – I mean, malaking bagay ito para sa amin.”

Poleng nodded. It must have been different, transforming from a regular human to an encanto. Nevertheless, she was proud to have experienced both lives.

* * *

Being in the church didn’t physically hurt her anymore.

Poleng was able to march down the aisle without the burning pain that she felt when she first got married years ago. Everyone’s eyes were on the bride, though she was still practically a growingly familiar stranger to most of the town. People still had so many questions, she knew, but she hoped that they would be able to forget in time.

Humans had an awful tendency to forget things they wished not to think about, and an equally awful tendency to keep probing to satisfy their neverending curiosity and love for intrigue.

Still, her heart swelled with glee as she made it to the altar, where the awestruck groom was waiting for her.

The vows were spoken – vows that carried more weight than most people in attendance knew. Something they called _picture taking_ followed and all she had to do was smile and greet everyone who swarmed them. Then came the march out of the church, where grains of uncooked rice was thrown on their path for good fortune.

“Sigurado akong aabangan na ng bayan yung mga magiging anak natin,” Goyong whispered in her ear as they made their way to the reception.

“Gaya din naman nung kasal ng kuya mo at si Tina,” she whispered back. “Bakit, ayaw mo ba ng anak?”

“Gusto ko, kaso baka ayaw mo.” He grinned and wrapped a warm arm around her waist as they stepped into the restaurant to a thunderous applause. “Ilan ba gusto mo?”

“Bigyan mo ako ng sisenta,” she told him before kissing him right in front of the cheering crowd.

* * *

 

_A smile lit up Goyong’s face as he finished his story and watched the awestruck look on his children’s faces. All eight of them – pairs of twins each – had the bakunawa and minokawa’s spark, to nobody’s surprise. It’s only been ten years since the events in the forest and most other parent would have deemed their children too young to hear even just a watered-down version of the truth about their parents and themselves, but not his children._

_Their nature made them smart enough to understand the gist of it – even the littlest ones who were only five._

_“Ano ba yan, hindi mo man lang ako hinintay magkwento!” Poleng approached them with a bundle of books, grinning at the sight of their wide-eyed children sprawled on the blankets. The old amulet hung from her neck, glinting in the early evening sun._

_“Mama!” One of their little sons leapt to his feet and barreled onto his mother’s waist with a giggle. “Totoo po ba yung kwento ni tatay? Ikaw ba talaga yung bakunawa?”_

_“Sa tingin mo bakit kaya niyong magpalit ng anyo?” she answered with a laugh. “Tara, kain na tayo.”_

_The childreen cheered and scrambled off the beach and to the lovely house not far from it, leaving their parents alone. Goyong turned to Poleng and wrapped an arm around her waist. “Parang kailan lang, ano?”_

_“Hindi nga ako makapaniwalang ang bilis ng panahon,” she agreed. “Sigurado kang kakayanin mo parin ang daan-daang mga taon kasama ko at ng mga anak natin?”_

_“Kahit ilang libong taon pa.” He led her to their humble little resthouse._

_It was going to be a long summer. The bakunawa and the minokawa, like they always did, were planning to enjoy it with their brood of little dragons and eagles. The future and the greater responsibility that bathala was waiting for them to assume would have to wait. For now they wanted to enjoy being human._

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TANGINA MO TALAGA GREGORGIOUS HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAYO


End file.
